We Are One
by Iloveinus589
Summary: Inuyasha is going to find out what it really means to love. But will he be too late to speak the truth...Couples-InuKag MirSag SessKagu-Complete
1. 1Full Moon

They stood their ground. Inuyasha's hand on the hilt of Tetsusaiga. Sango in her stance, ready to strike with the bone, Hiraikotsu, the transformed Kilala at her side. Miroku holding his shakujou in his hands. Shippo hiding behind the cloth of Inuyasha's hakama. They all stood together, as one. As the spider youkai came from its spot and sped forward. They all lept in diffent directions as the spider skidded to a stop. "Kaze no Kizu!" The rays shot forwardone of the spiders six legs. I roared in pain as Sango shot Hiraikotsu at its head.

((In the present))

"Ja Momma!"

"Ja Kagome!"

Kagome ran through the shrine to the well house. She slid open the door as she ran down the steps, jumping into the well at the bottom. She closed her eyes to the warmth of the time slip. The light that surrounded disappeared just as quick as it came. She housted herself up on the new ladder Inuyasha built for her. As she hopped out the fresh breeze of Sengoku Jidai blew her hair. She breathed deeply than sighed as she walked to retrieve her bike. She got on, strapping her back pack onto it, and rode off to find the gang. She sighed as she heard big bangs coming from the village she was heading toward. She skidded to a stop where she could see the fight from a distance. "Senkon Tessou!" Inuyasha yelled as his glowing claws ripped through the spiders back. It's high pitched shriek made her cover her ears. She couldn't help but feel pity for her friends, whoms ears were sensitive.

Sango lunged forward, slicing the youkai with her sword. Kagome left her bike as she ran for the fighters. Kagome skidded to a stop and screamed as the big youkai started to fall right on top of her. She closed her eyes but felt no impact. Instead she felt her body being lifted up. She opened her eyes to she Inuyasha looking ahead of them as they landed. "You okay?" "Yea..." He placed her down. "Good, watch what you're doing wench. Does that youkai have a jewel shard?" he said pointing at it. She sighed at his rude behavior. She looked at the youkai but could not find a presence of a shikon shard. "No, he has none." "Fine, then i'll finish him off...Kaze no Kizu!" He swung Tetsusaiga as the rays shot out again. Cutting through the ground towards the youkai. It scrieched as the rays shot through it, disentigrating it to nothing more than the black ashes that flew in the wind.

He breathed in and out, putting Tetsusaiga back in it's scabberd. "That's done with." "Yes. I guess we didn't need my kazaana after all..." Mirkou said looking at his right hand. "Guess not." "Shall we be heading back then?" Sango said as a little Kilala purred in her arms. They nodded and started to walk back. Kagome gasped. "What is it?" Inuyasha said getting startled and grabbing the hilt of Tetsusaiga again. "Oh nothing bad. I just forgot my bag and my bike over there." He glared as he let go of the hilt and crossed his arms under his haori. He shook his head as his silver hairs flew in his face. "Come on..." he said walking around her and going in the direction she pointed. "We'll go back to the village and wait for your returns." Sango said as Kagome followed after him. Kagome turned to them and nodded.

They retreived thebag and bike. Inuyasha held it, like it was as light as a feather, on his shoulder as they walked. "So...What happened while I was gone?" He turned to her and said, "Eh, not much. Naraku hasn't come out of hiding, where ever that basterd is..." He scowled as his voice pierced with venom. Kagome became mad too. "Don't worry. When he comes out we'll get him!" She looked so determined to him. He smiled as he looked ahead.

((At the village))

"Kagome?" She looked up from her book as she stared at the person. "Yes Shippo?" He smiled, "Did you bring anything back for me?" Kagome smiled and turned to her pack, "Of course I did Shippo! I brought back treats for everyone!" They all looked up and at her. She smiled. It was funny how Inuyasha's dog ears perked up when he heard he had treats. "Here..." she said handing the lollipop to Shippo. He grinned, "Thank you!" "You're welcome" she smiled again. She gave Inuyasha some potato chips, Miroku some fruit snacks, and Sango pretzels. They all ate their treats and said thank you, Inuyasha's being a nod. 'always better to give than recieve!' she thought.

((Later that night))

Kagome's big brown eyes shined in the light of the full moon, as she opened them. She saw Inuyasha step out of the hut and was curious. 'Where is he going at a time like this?' she thought as she climbed over Shippo's sleeping body. She had to climb over Sango's too. She was just lucky that they didn't wake from their slumber. She walked out into the cold autumn night. Her socks did little to warm her feet as she moved forward. She had a blanket around her for warmth. She looked up when she felt his presence. There he sat, high up in the bare tree, looking up at the lighted moon. Kagome smiled as she saw the light on his face. He looked so deep in thought. Curious as to what he was thinking she stood at the bottom of the tree and almost called up, intill he cut her off. "What are you doing out of bed wench?" She let him off again for the rude remark. "I just wanted to see if you were okay." "Feh! I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?!" This whole time he hadn't even looked at her once.

"That's not what I ment..." He dropped down infront of her. "Then what did you mean?" He now had his hands on his hips as he stared at her, daring her to lie. "I was worried okay. You seemed so deep in thought since we returned to the village. I wanted to--" "Forget it wench. Nothing's wrong. Can't I think?!" She looked right at him. "Yes you can think. You just had that gaze...I was worried that's all. Sorry for bothering you..." she stated. She turned to walk away but she felt a hand glasp her arm. She turned back to him as he opened his mouth then snapped it shut again. He did it two more times then let go of her arm. "...sorry..." he said jumping up back in the tree. Kagome looked up with a sad face. 'What was he trying to say to me?'

She walked back into the hut as she climbed back over the two she did before. Rolling back up in her blankets, then she fell asleep.

-------------------

He watched as she retreated back to the hut. He looked back at the moon. 'I have to stay as far from her as I can on these nights...' he thought. Inside the hut her aura was just too inviting for him, and he couldn't take much of it anymore. The way her smile looked. How her eyes shined as she gazed at him, big brown and lucious. 'Feh! WHAT ARE YOU THINKING! shuddup...' He exhaled in defeat. She was his weakness. Ever since he met her, she was the only one who ever really made him smile. Made him laugh. He looked back at the hut and whinned. He really wanted to be with her, but he had to restrain himself. He kept on telling himself it was all just the night.

He watched the moon throughout the night. Watched it set over the horizon as the sun's first line of light hit the boarder of the Earth. The night was over, but still he wouldn't stop what he was thinking. He knew that he was just covering up his true feelings from himself. But like he'd ever admit that.

* * *

(A/N:)

Here are the definitions to the Japanese names I wrote in this chapter:

_shakujou-_Miroku's priests staff  
_Hiraikotsu-_(If you don't know lol)Sango's demon bone boomerang  
_hakama-_Old fashioned pants  
_Kaze no Kizu-_As most know it "Wind Scar"  
_Ja-_Bye!  
_Sengoku Jidai-_Warring stated time (Inuyasha's time or the past)  
_Senkon Tessou-_Some know of it as "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer"  
_kazaana-_You might know it as Miroku's "Wind Tunnel"

There ya go! :)

Anyways this is my second fanfic...hehehe...the other was horrible....

Please Review

--_Liz_--


	2. 2Your Heart

"Guys I would like to go back to the taijiya no mura. I need to visit the graves again." Sango said in a low voice, sad and unwanted. Miroku looked at her and nodded, "I'll go with you..." She nodded back at him. "Okay. When do you think you guys will be back?" Sango looked at Kagome. "I need to repair my Hiraikotsu too. It crack on one of the edges. About three days I guess..." Kagome nodded and turned to Inuyasha. He nodded. "Ja Kagome, Ja Inuyasha, Ja Shippo!" "JA!" Kagome and Shippo said as Inuyasha stood against the house. They flew off on Kilala and disappeared in the distance. Kagome turned to Inuyasha, "Why didn't you say good-bye?" Inuyasha stepped off the ground, lifting off the hut. "Ah, they know how I am..." he said walking toward the forest path. "Where are you going?" "Goshinboku" She watched as he walked into the forest. 'What's wrong with him? It's as if he's lost in his thoughts a lot lately...' she thought turning to the hut. "Oi Kagome?" She turned to Shippo. "Yes?" "Um...well...why is Inuyasha look so sad?" "I don't know Shippo. He hasn't told me why he is sad." They walked into the house.

---------------------------------------

Inuyasha stopped dead in his tracks as he smelled a familiar scent. He went through the trees and found her. There she layed, on the braches of Goshinboku. A blewish glow to her as the Shinidama Chuu flew around her. "Kikyo..." Her eyes fluttered open to his voice. She slipped down off the branches. Floating down as the shinidama chuu collected her and brought her down safetly on her two feet. She looked at him, face emotionless, as they flew off of her. "Inuyasha." He looked at her with wide eyes. "Why are you here Kikyo?" She walked up to him. Standing infront of him. "What I cannot come here?" "That's not what I ment...Is Naraku after you again?!" She shook her head, "No. I had come here to see the tree..." She turned to it and then walked to the side, "And now I must be goi--" She turned to stare at the hand that was around her wrist. She looked up into the amber eyes. "Inu--" "No...Don't leave!" he said bringing her into an embrace. "Don't leave again..." She put her arms around him. Soon she pulled away and leaned against him.

Their lips locked as she kissed him. He was surprised at first but gave it back in return. He cut the kiss when he heard a sharp gasp. He jerked his head to see the intruder. His eyes softened. She stood there eyes wide with a bag of chips by her feet. He heard that fall with the gasp. She started to back away. He let go of Kikyo and started to walk forward, "Kagome..." Her eyes went wider to her name. She couldn't help the large ball that formed in her throat. She turned and ran. Not to the village but back to her time. She didn't even bother to get her bag, she left it. She held the shikon shards in her grasp as she ran to the well. She stopped at the ledge. Looking back to see no one follow as her tears fell on the wood. She turned back and looked in the darkness. She stood on the ledge and jumped down. The timeslip tried to comfort her. She could hear the well moan with Goshinboku. She could feel it's comfort, but it wasn't enough.

-----------------------------------

Inuyasha looked back at Kikyo. She had no emotion again. "Do you care for that girl Inuyasha?" Inuyasha looked away. "Then you best be going after her..." He was shocked at her answer as he snapped his head back to where she stood. She was gone. "Kikyo...? Kikyo!" No answer came to him. He looked down and Kagome's face flashed through his head. Her eyes full of the tears that didn't fall. The mouth that was open slightly, hard breathes releasing from its hollows. He turned and ran in the direction she retreated. He knew as soon as he didn't feel her presence that she had gone to the well. He ran faster as her scent started to fade from his time. He stopped as his palms hit the sides of the well. He looked down and didn't hesitate to jump in.

-------------------------------

Kagome got out as quick as she could. She started running again. She passed her mom who had groceries. She heard her mom yell her name but she never answered her. She ran down the shrine stairs into the busy streets of Toyko. She ran down the blocks from her house. Trying her best to get away from anything that reminded her of Inuyasha. She kept running till she ended up at a park. She fell to her knees, struggling to get her breathe, as tears were absorbed into the ground. She got up again and ran into the park. Into the forest to the side of it. Into a place she called her own. Somewhere where he can't find her.

--------------------------

Inuyasha hopped out of the well. Kagome's scent was faint and when he got out of the well house, it was practically gone. "Inuyasha?" Inuyasha turned to Miss.Higurashi. "Yo..." "What's wrong with Kagome?" He flinched to the question. "Can't answer that. Trying to fix that problem at the time...but I can't--her scent is gone..." Miss.Higurashi sighed, "I saw her run down straight, possibly towards the park...please just--" She couldn't finish since Inuyasha ran off to retrieve her daughter. "...don't hurt her..." She turned and went into the house.

---------------------

He sprinted, dodging the on coming cars. 'Kagome...' Her shocked face flashed through his mind again. He flinched and sped up. 'Please just listen to me...'

-------------------

She stopped at a tree and sank down next to it. She touched the marking on it. It was a heart imbedded into it. Her mom's name and her father's withen it. She smiled as the tears kept falling. She took her hand away and looked at the warm pools of salty water on her legs, soon trickling down them as she moved. She looked up at the setting sun. 'Why?' "...why...?"

Suddenly she heard movement in the trees as the wind moaned. Told her to run, but she couldn't. She wouldn't. He jumped out of the trees landing on the ground swiftly. He looked at her with guilty eyes. Full of fear, sadness, and grief.

* * *

(A/N:)

Sorry if it was too short :)

Definitions:

_taijiya no mura-_Demon Slayers Village  
_Shinidama Chuu_-Kikyo's Soul Collectors

Anywayz...I just started thisfanfiction off. Ifyou got pointers please review and tell me...  
I'm a new commer....  
Thx  
--_Liz_--

* * *

Disclaimer:

This goes for all chapters-

I do not own _Inuyasha_ or it's characters. They were mainly the idea of _Rumiko Takahashi _and will remain hers. I just adore her little creations...hehehe

--_Liz_--


	3. 3First Tears

"Kagome..."

She looked away from his golden gaze. How much had she cried for him over the years? How much had she given him hints that she loved him? How many times had the well met her crying face? Too many times for her to take another. She heard his footsteps draw close slowly.

"STAY WHERE YOU ARE!" she screamed still looking at the ground. She heard his erupt stop.

"But--"

"Go back Inuyasha..."

"But--"

"GO!" She was now glaring at him as tears flowed freely down her cheek again. "I DON'T WANT YOU HERE!"

His face became sad then determined. "NO!" He picked her up as she struggled to get out of his grasp. "NO! NOT TILL YOU LISTEN!"

"WHY DON'T YOU GO BACK TO KIKYO?! YOU SEEMED TO BE INJOYING THAT KISS ENOUGH!"

He looked away as she said those words. "It's not like that..."

"THEN WHAT IS IT INUYASHA?! CAN YOU HONESTLY EXPLAIN WHY YOU KISSED HER BACK?!"

He flinched to the last question. Could he really explain that? No, no he couldn't. He let go of her as she backed away.

"I'm sorry I caused you so much pain..."

He turned and walked away, leaving her in the darkness of the forest. Hearing her cries as far as he could till they disappeared along with the one he left behind.

--------------------------------

He had put her stuff near the well in her time and left. Trying his best to keep away the need to goto her as he smelt the salty tears she shed up in her room. Back in his time he never talked to Shippo. He told Kaede that Kagome won't be coming back too soon, he didn't have the heart to tell either of them that she'd be gone. He blamed himself for losing someone again. Someone he cared for more than anything. He couldn't help it, as the first tears trickled down his cheek. He felt so weak, and his anger grew with pain. Was it good to finally cry? No, it wasn't. It just put more through his head as flash backs went through his head.

'_Filthy hanyou'_

_'Tainted blood!'_

_'Die Inuyasha!' she screamed as arrows flew._

_'You betrayed me Inuyasha!' she said grasping the cut. 'Kikyo...'_

_'Suffer Inuyasha...' '**Naraku**...'_

_'I DON'T WANT YOU HERE!' '...Kagome...'_

His lower lip trembled. He couldn't take how his heart felt. Had he done this to Kagome every time he hurt her? Had she really felt like this? His guilt rose as he watched the storm clouds that formed above him. The rain fell but he never moved. Mixing in with the tears that were flowing too freely now. He could see the pain, hurt, betrayal, in her eyes. Cinnamon brown, faded over, as the tear ran down her cheek.

"_GO!" _

Every memory of her being hurt flashed before him. Hit him hard as his eyes went wide. Everytime it had been Kikyo. EVERY TIME!

His anger rose towards her. He wanted to blame her for everything, but he soon notice he took part in it. He was half responsible for doing that all infront of Kagome. For betraying Kagome. He still had feelings for Kikyo, but Kagome's rose further than that. He just never got the chance to tell her. The one time he tried, she had fallen asleep on him. He put a wane smile to that, but it left very soon after that. He couldn't smile. Not without Kagome. She was the only one who could ever make him smile, only her. His eyes burned, stung. He never cried before. The feeling was intirely new to him. He didn't understand at first were the water on his cheek came from, till he finally noticed it was him. He cried for her, just as she cried for him. Heart broken again...

I'm so tired of being here.  
Suppressed by all my childish fears.  
And if you have to leave,  
I wish that you would just leave.  
Cause your presence still lingers here,  
and it won't leave me alone.  
These wounds won't seem to heal,  
this pain is just too real,  
there's just too much that time cannot erase.  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears,  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears.  
I held your hand through all of these years.  
But you still have...  
All of me.  
You used to captivate me by your resonating mind,  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind.  
Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
Your voice has chased away all the sanity in me.  
These wounds won't seem to heal,  
this pain is just too real,  
there's just too much that time cannot erase.  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears,  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears.  
I held your hand through all of these years.  
But you still have...  
All of me.  
I tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone.  
But though you're still with me,  
I've been alone all along.  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears,  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears.  
I held your hand through all of these years.  
But you still have...  
All of me.

Inuyasha jumped from his perch and walkeddeeper into his forest. He could not take the broken hearts of his friends, if he could not accept his own...

* * *

(A/N:)

No definitions...if I ever get more I'll put them on

Disclaimer:The song _My Immortal_ is not mine. It offiacially belongs to the beautiful _Amy Lee_ and her band _Evanescence_. I thought this song went so well with Inuyasha though...

Hey just started out this story...no review yet...I guess thats because I update too late hehehe...

...Review Please...

--_Liz_--


	4. 4Heart

Sango awoke with a sharp gasp. She never had done that. But this dream. Her dream was unimaginable, but yet seemed so real. Miroku yawned and sat up. Eyes wide to see her with such a shocked face.

"What is it Sango?"

"I...I...Inuyasha..." she said as tears filled her eyes.

He was totally stumped, "Inuyasha? What wrong Sango?"

She snapped out of it and looked at him.

"Something happened..."

"What happened?"

"We have to get back...NOW!"

His eyes went wide to her demand.

"Why are you--"

"NOW!"

He lept up and went out of the hut behind her.

"What about--"

"What Hirakotsu is repaired, now lets go!" she said hopping on Kilala and stretching a hand down. He took it and she pulled him up as Kilala took off.

-------------------------------

He sped up, trying his best to get far away from the memories. Trying to bloak her from his mind, just as he did his mother. When she died, all he ever did was try and keep her memory away. To keep away the pain. Now it was Kagome's turn, but no matter how hard he tried, her crying face never left. It scarred him for life. He heard a roar off in the distance, and as he looked back he saw Kilala, along with Sango and Miroku up top, speeding up to get to him. He excelerated his speed, but Kilala did the same, and was catching up fast. She soon caught him by the haori and lifted him into the sky.

"LET GO!" he screamed trying to hit the cat, but the way she had him held, he couldn't lay a finger.

"No Inuyasha! Where's Kagome?!"

"Kagome...Kagome is where she belongs..."

"WHAT?!"

"KAGOME IS WHERE SHE BELONGS!"

Sango glared at him, "What does that mean?! What did you do this time?!"

"Keh! She didn't want me, so I don't want her!" he knew he was lying.

Miroku sighed, "Inuyasha! What are you thinking?! Ofcourse she does!"

"Feh! Not like she prevented from telling me to leave her alone!"

They gasped. Would she actually do that? And to Inuyasha? He must have done something really bad this time. She would have never have done that unless he did.

"What did you do you baka?! KISS KIKYO AGAIN!"

He didn't answer that. Sango growled, "I KNEW IT!"

"YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!"

"Kilala, we're going back!"

The two tailed growled and changed direction.

-------------------------

Knock Knock Knock

"Kagome...?"

No answer.  
"Kagome...? Honey...? I think you should come out of there now..."

Still no answer.

Miss.Higurashi sighed, "I'll be here if you need to talk..."

She turned to walk away from the door. Intill she heard it creak open. She turned to see Kagome. Her eyes were buffy and had black circles around the edges. She seemed to have gotten no sleep and had been crying all night. Miss. Higurashi dropped the hamper she was carrying and caught the girl who flung herself in her arms. Her blouse was becoming drenched with Kagome's endless tears. She sank to the floor still holding Kagome. She embraced her daughter tightly. Shushing her as she stroked her head. Cradling her to try and calm her.

Kagome wouldn't stop not matter what.

"He...hurt...me...to...much..." she said inbetween sobs. "But...I can't...stop...thinking...of...him..."

All her mom could do was cradle her more. She didn't care how long it took Kagome to stop crying, she just had to be there for her...

--------------------------

Inuyasha crossed his arms. Miroku had taken his Tetsusauga and treatened to kazaana him if he move torward him once to retrieve his precious sword. He sat on the led of the well and look away from the two humans that were yelling at him. He payed no attention to them when they rambled on. They must of said "So go get her!" about 50 times now.

"Didn't I tell you already! She doesn't want me to get her!"

Sango walked up to him sending death glares. She pushed him. He tryed to balance but it was too late. He stumbled backwards into the well. The light picking him up and absorbing him. He felt the well yelling at him, telling him to go get her, as his friends just did. As soon as he appeared in Kagome's time he smelt it. Her tears. It hit him full on and he didn't know what to do now. His guilt exploded. He heard the slide doors open and heard her gasp. It echoed down the well to him. He heard the rummaging of the bag as she picked it up. He could hear the well moan as it absorbed her tears once more. He looked up and saw her face. She couldn't see him as her tears fell all the way down. One hit his cheek. He took it off with his finger and licked it.

He could feel her pain worse now. And being to soul porpse of it all, he didn't know if he could ever trust himself with her again. He wanted to leave, to get away from her sobs, but he couldn't let her know he was there either. He waited but she never left. His cheeks were drenched with her tears. Finally all the pain erupted inside of him again, and his one and only tear fell again. Mixing with the hers on his cheek. She gasped, finally feeling his presence.

"Inu...yasha...?"

No one answered as her voice echoed down to his ears. He flinched not wanting to reveal himself to her. But his tears started to fall more and he couldn't help the sobs that came from his throat. Why was it so easy to cry now? He heard as she stepped over the ledge and gripped the ladder. He heard her steps, heavy and loud, as she climbed down. As she reached the bottom. She felt around for him and when she found him she crawled closer. She went to touch his face, but as soon as she did she pulled away. Her hand was soaked with water.

"Inuyasha...? Are you...crying...?" His sobbed keh told her enough. She took her hankercheif from her pocket and went to wipe his face. As soon as she touched him again he backed away.

"Inuyasha?"

"I...hurt you..."

She sighed as he continued. "I can't trust myself around you anymore. All those times. I hurt you, and I can't even tell you how...how..."

"How?" she said as tears filled her eyes.

"How much I need you by me..."

She gasped as he pulled her to him. She felt so guilty, but at the same time releaved. She let him embrace her as he whispered on and only one word in her ear. "Heart..." She pulled away. "Heart?"

"I broke your heart...and my own at the same time..."

She lept into his arms this time crying on him. He tried his best to comfort her, but it burned him to hear and smell her crying again. He held her till the sun set and rose again. As she fell into a deep slumber in his arms...

* * *

(A/N:)

Definition:

_baka-_fool

_-----_

Well he thought he could get away could he? Well I like to thank my **reviewers**, sorry Inuyasha didn't say his feelings exactly but it was enough. I mean how many time has he told her that geez...Is 'I Love You!' so damn hard to say...

I'll review tommorow, For my reviewers happiness...THX AGAIN GUYS!

--_Liz--_


	5. 5TheMiko

It seems that everytime they were together they were a whole. No one could break them apart, but that was always wrong. Even when Kikyo broke them apart, their hearts always found their ways back to eachothers. They were eachothers peace and warmth. Only they should have been....

--------------------------------

Inuyasha lifted Kagome and hopped out of the well then back in. Then light engulfed them once more, warm and thankful. He smiled as his welcome, to the well's happiness. He frowned when he saw a tear draw down Kagome's face again. It hit him hard, intill he saw her smile. It seemed her smile was the one thing that lit his heart, made him happy and mad him feel warm inside. Made his stomach turn upside down. He took the tear and flicked it. The light if the tunnel disappeared and he jumped out and started to walk towards the village. She cuddled against his heart. She was content, happy...

He stepped into the hut and put her down. He looked at all his friends. He could tell they just fell asleep not to long ago. They seemed to be deep in sleep. He flinched. That was probably his fault for keeping them so worried. Boy did they have a surprise when they woke up. He lifted up the mat and looked behind to see Kagome sleepy soundly. He smiled and dropped it behind him. He walked as they breeze blew up his hair, warmed his face with the awaken sun. He looked at the sun that was halfway peeked over the hills. He felt better than before. He felt whole with her here.

He walked up the path to his forest when a flagrant smell hit his nose. He growled as the figure he was wating for came out of the bushes. She stood straight staring at the hanyou with her red eyes. She looked at him in disgust. She placed the feather from her hand in her hair and opened her fan.

"**_Kagura_**..."

"Ah, Inuyasha...So where is that miko of yours..."

"Why do you ask?"

"Does it matter that I have to see her?"

"Woudn't it matter. What do _you_ want with her?

"Naraku's orders were to retrieve the girl and get rid of you and the pesky others..."

"Fat chance..." Inuyasha took the hilt of his sword.

Kagura gribbed her fan, "Do you really wish to fight Inuyasha?"

"You bet!" He unsheathed Tetsusaiga.

"Fine then..." She spun and swung her fan, "Dance of Blades!"  
The blades of light came right for him, but missed troublely. She got made when he dodge them and swung her fan more. The blades erupted from withen and flew. One caught him on the shoulder, but he paid no attention to the wound.

"Inuyasha!"

He turned to see Miroku and Sango on Kirara ride towards them. He saw Kagome no where in sight.

"Where's Kagome?!"

"She's in a deep spell and isn't waking up. Kaede's trying her best to get it to dispearse!"

He growled and turned to Kagura. "DID YOU DO THIS TO KAGOME?!"

She laughed, "As I am flattered you would think that, no, it was Naraku's new incarnation. But there is no way to diapearse the spell, if you're a puny miko like the old hag that's trying. Kagome will die in forever darkness..." She laughed again and took the feather from her hair. "Now that I am done distracting you I'll be off..."

She flung the feather to the ground as a puff of smoke covered their eyes. They coughed and as the smoke cleared the saw Kagura fly off. Inuyasha growled and turned his heel. He ran to Kagome. She needed him more than anything now. 'Shit Kagome, hold on...'

-----------------------------------

_Darkness was all that she could see. _

_"Hello..." Her voice echoed farther and farther withen. _

_"Inuyasha!" That echoed too. _

_She was becoming scared. "...Kagome..." It was faint but she swire she heard it. _

_"Inuyasha?!" It echoed as she felt something grab her. _

_She screamed and the thing let her go. 'What was that?!' She gasped as she saw a faint light in the darkness. It glowed pink and bright. She saw a dark figure pass infront of it. _

_"Who are you?" _

_She heard a wicked laugh as hands grabbed her legs and arms. The light exploded and showed the monster that was breathing in her scent. She struggled to get realesed, but her body was too weak. The monsters four hands were holding her as the other two were lifting her blouse. Its hands started to fall into her. She gasoed as the arms started to go towards her heart. Thats when she felt it. She screamed as the monster grabbed her heart. Willing it to burst. As she screamed a tear fell. She could hear Inuyasha scream her name as it echoed through her. _

_The tear rolled down and hit the youkai arm. It screamed as a pink glow eminated from it. He let go of her heart as she fell to the floor. She looked from the floor to the monster that stood over her. It clasped the arm that was burning. Kagome stood tall and backed away, putting up her hand. The youkai looked at her with wide eyes as her figure glowed. She felt the energy flow to her hand, as it flew out. It hit the youkai hard and it flew a few feet away. Bursting into billons of peices. SHe stepped on a peice that still pulsed. She fell to her knees, as the weakness of her body took over. She heard Inuyasha scream her name once more as a pink light blasted from behind her. She looked in the direction and saw Inuyasha standing there with his hand out towards her. She smiled and lifted herself, willed herself to get to him. SHe clasped his hand as a tunnel of white light flew bye. _

Kagome opened her eyes to see her hand in Inuyasha's. She looked up at him and smiled. He had a worried look in his eyes, but had on a relieved smile. Her miko won this battle. He miko had grown stronger than that of Kikyo's...

* * *

(A/N:)

Definition:

_miko-_priestess

Hey thx reviewers again for your wonderful reviews. I rather injoyed them. No problem, I am a complete hater of Kikyo. HATE HER! Anyways, review please, and I will update very soon...School tomorrow...sigh...try to send it in when I get home...

JA!


	6. 6NewYou

"So you're saying I surpassed Kikyo in spirtual power...?"

"Yes, that is what I say. But you still do not know how to use these powers to your advantage Kagome. As much as I can, I will help you to become more powerful."

"Thank you Kaede, but what would I do?"

"Well, Kagome, It's hard training but it's for the better..."

"Feh! Did you do this training?" Inuyasha eyed Kaede.

"Ofcourse but--"

"Then I see no reason for Kag--"

"Inuyasha SIT!"

"Oomph! why....?"

Kagome looked back to Kaede, "I'm willing to do anything you say Kaede."

Kaede nodded, "Your training will start tomorrow. Get a good nights rest Kagome..."

She nodded, "I will."

With that Kaede walked out to go pick some herbs, as Inuyasha's spell wore off.

He sat up and glared at her from the corner of her eye.

"What?"

"YOU KNOW WE ALSO HAVE TO FIND OUT WHY NARAKU WANTED TO KILL YOU RIGHT?!"

She glared at him, "Ofcourse I do, but if we are going to be facing off with him soon, then i'd rather become more powerful, so i'm not just in the way..."  
"Since when are you ever in the way?" She gasped and jerked her head in his direction. Tears started to fill her eyes as she smiled.

"What?! Don't cry!"

She giggled and took his hand putting theirs palm to palm.

"I never noticed how small your hand was compared to mine, Kagome..."

"I know, neither did I"

They sat their staring at eachothers hands like that for another minute till Inuyasha let his fall. He looked at the wall. He seemed to be deep in thought to her. She became curious.

"What is it Inuyasha?"

He looked at her then looked away. It seemed that guilt filled his eyes as he glared out the window. She moved to look out it. There they were, the shinidama chuu, flying above the trees of his forest. She gasped and looked to where he sat. He was staring at her with eyes that made no sense to her. They were full of fear, guilt, sadness, and loneliness.

"Inuyasha?"

He pulled her to him. Embraced her once more.

"I'm not going..."

She gasped then pulled away, "Inuyasha, I can't keep you from the one you--"

He put his finger over her mouth and moved her head to look at him.

"Don't finish that sentence Kagome."

She sighed, a bit relieved he didn't believe what she was going to say. She looked out the window once more and saw they were gone. She saw Inuyasha's relieved face when she turned to him. He got up and took her hand, pulling her up with him.

"Where are we going?"

"Goshinboku..."

"But--"

"But what? This is the last day I get to spend with you before your training starts!"

She smiled as he grabbed her hand again and pulled her onto his back. She hung onto him tightly as he sped through the village and the forest. She couldn't see but she knew he was smiling too. He seemed like a new person now, but still had somewhat of the same attitude. She grinned wider. She remembers the first time he was human. He told her that night too that he said not to cry. He said it rudely, but she knew he couldn't help seeing her cry. It pretty much killed him. But the other night. To finally feel and see tears sparkle down his cheeks, it's as if the child withen him, who hadn't cried in so long, came out to cry for her. She smiled and snuggled against his shoulder. 'Had he really done that, for me...?'

---------------------------

"**_MIROKU_**..."

He flinched and moved away. She must of had some sixth sense to know that was coming.

He grinned, "Yes my lady?"

"STAY AWAY FROM ME YOU HENTAI!"

He flinched and squirmed away from her, next to Kilala. Kilala put up her little nose and walked away from him.

"Oi! Don't be mean! I wasn't going to do that to you!"

Both Kilala and Sango turned to him with shocked faces.

"What?"

-------------------------

Inuyasha flinched at the sound of smacks he heard from afar. He could see Kagome's smile as she laughed.

"Seems Miroku's getting a handful this time..." Inuyasha said wincing to the roar that Kilala let out.

Kagome giggled, "Wonder what he did this time?"

"The usual most likely, stupid lecher..."

Kagome grinned and laughed harder. He watched her laugh. As she grabbed her stomach to get her breathe. As her whole body moved to the quake of her laughter. Her smile shined with the happy tears that rooled down her cheek. He wiped away a tear as she looked at him. He watched her mouth say his name. He became interested with every breathe that came out of her parted lips. He started to move closer to her. She could feel his breathe on her lips now, eminating the warmth of his body. They inched closer, till...

"HELP ME!"

Kagome moved away and looked down at the pleading Miroku. Inuyasha growled in frustration as a vain popped out of his head. He was squeezing his fist so hard that his nails started to dig into his skin. He was about to cut through intill Kagome grabbed the fist. He calmed to her touch and looked up at her. She smiled.

"I think we should help him..."

"Feh! That lecher doesn't deserve our help."

"Well, maybe a friend does..."

He gave in to her pleading eyes, "Feh! Fine! I don't see why you want to help him though!"

She smiled as he jumped from the perch and grabbed Sango's Hirakotsu before it hit Miroku dead on. She tryed to jerk it away, but Inuyasha had a nice grib and pulled it away instead. She glared at him. Telling him to bud out.  
"Sorry Sango. You'll have to take this out with Kagome...she was the one who told me to come and stop you. What did he do anyways?"

"Made a sick remark..."

Inuyasha turned to stare at him.

"Long story..." he said with a grin.

Inuyasha moaned, "What ever, just promise me you won't kill the guy...?"

Sango nodded as Inuyasha handed her the weapon again. Miroku's eyes went wide and he ran again as Sango followed after. Kagome gasped.

"Inuyasha!"

He hopped up to where she was, "What? You said it yourself. She loves him. And trust me if she loves him she won't kill him..."

Kagome smiled and stared at him.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing..."

* * *

(A/N:)

Hey guys, thanks for your reviews again. Again I am a total KIKYO HATER! I'm in the club LoL. Anyways, if you got questions, I would love to answer them, just send them in your review. And again, thx guys!

--_Liz--_


	7. 7Training

Kagome arose from here sleep and looked over to Inuyasha. He was sleeping against the wall. Tetsusaiga rapped in his arms and legs. She looked at her sleeping friends. Miroku still had a huge bump on his head from the recent fight. She smiled when she was reminded of the past day. Suddenly something flashed through her head. She looked over to Inuyasha. 'He was so close to me...' She grabbed her fast pulsing heart to her thought, 'Was he going to--'

"Kagome, good, you're awake."

Kagome turned to the whispered voice behind her.

She sighed, "Yes, I am Kaede..."

"Good. Come with me, we shall start your training..."

Kagome got up and followed behind the old miko. Outside there were straw mats on the floor and some sticks. She examined the materials then looked at Kaede. The old women was smiling.

"This you will be doing with Miroku. He told me he would help you with your fighting. Since he was trained a a monk, he has some spiritual training he could teach you."

Kagome nodded, but she couldn't help but thinking Inuyasha or Sango would be better at that.

"Come child, the first thing of training is to wake up and meditate for a good time. When the sun peeks over that horizon, you will be done."

Kagome sat next to Kaede and closed her eyes.

"Now concentrate on the world around you..."

Kagome did as told. She listened to the harmony of the morning bird that were waiting for the sun. She listened to the crickets cherp, and the frogs rippit. Suddenly she sensed a person coming. She moved her hands to where her bow was. She spun around and pointed her arrow at the intruder. Kaede popped open an eye at the sudden movement and looked where Kagome pointed her arrow. Kagome sighed and lowered her weapon.

"INUYASHA!"

He looked at her confused, "What?"

Kaede and her looked at him with glares.

"WHAT?!"

They sighed and shook their heads.

Kagome looked at him, "Did you forget that I was doing training today..."

"No..."

"THEN WHY ARE YOU HERE?!"

"I wanted to see if you could sense me coming. Besides you did, so I think it worked..."

Kaede smiled at this, "You know, he is right..."

Kagome turned to her with a shicked and confused face.

"That's another part of your training, and since Inuyasha is youkai, it was good you could sense him."

She was still confused.

"You need to know when someone is going to come up on you, like Inuyasha did. And since you could already sense his presense, I guess that part of the training was already mastered."

Kagome looked to Inuyasha, who was now grinning.

"What? I thought I should make sure that this training doesn't go any longer than it has to."

Kaede nodded, "Ye are right. He made his point. He just lowered your training to two weeks. It would be more if you didn't already know a lot of the abilities you needed to learn."

Kagome sighed, "And what does meditating do?"

"Ah, well, it maintains your spiritual power, so you could use it more flulently."

Kagome nodded.

Inuyasha waved his hand and walked away, "I'm going to be at Goshinboku if anyone needs me..."

They nodded to the retreating hanyou.

---------------------------------

"Ok Kagome, these are the basics. First you have to learn how to dodge. Here pick that up."

Kagome listened to Miroku and picked up the rock. It was small but it was enough to leave a mark.

"Ok. I'm going to close my eyes and face my back to you. You throw that and I will demistrate what this training does..."

"Bu--"

"No buts"

She nodded as he turned. She waited a bit then threw it. He moved over a step and the rock passed his head. He grinned and then looked at her.

"It's been awhile since I've don't that, but it's good to have someone to teach and train with at the same time..."

Kagome nodded.

"Now just like meditating, you have to concentrate on the world around you. I will use this for your first training..."

She looked at the object in his hand. It was one of the bean bag balls she brought back for Shippo. She grinned, as much as it wouldn't seemed to hurt, it could pack a punch, if someone threw it hard enough.

"Don't worry, I will not through it hard..."

---------------------------------

Kagome sighed as she duck into the hot bath Kaede had made for her. Ofcourse, she was the one who had to carry the buckets of water back. But if it wasn't for Inuyasha, she would have falling over numerous of times. Thanks to him catching the buckets and her, whenever she did fall, she was able to finish early. She smiled when she thought about him. He seemed the same, but he was actually different. He changed since the last time she left. She breathed in the summer air that blew on her face. She loved being in Sengoku Jidai. It was so peaceful and clean. And thank Kami she didn't have school to worry about at the time.

She yawned and stepped out of the bath. Putting on her fresh cloths and washing the training cloths she wore, then hanging them up. She rubbed her head with one of her towels as she walked into the hut. Everyone was sleeping, except for a certain hanyou. He had a pot of water boiling. He looked up at her, then looked back at his cooking. He took a bowl and scooped out some noodles. He held the bowl up to her.

"Here..."

She took it and smiled, "Thanks..."

He looked away, his black locks falling infront of his blush. He tryed his best to keep the offensive heat away, as he heard her sit next to him. 'DAMN THESE HUMAN EMOTIONS!'

"Inuyasha...?"

He looked at her, "Yea..."

"What did you do today?"

"Well, other than help you out before sundown, not much but sit in Goshinboku..."

"Oh..."

He looked at her, "What?"

She looked at him. The thought always came back, but she officially never knew what to say. Was he trying to kiss her yesterday? He had to have been...

"Nothing, it doesn't matter."

She ate her food as she looked away. 'Damn, that same feeling is coming back! LOOK AWAY YOU BAKA!" He couldn't. No matter what he did, those lips were so intreging. He forced himself to close his eyes and get up. He started to walk out when he heard her say his name. He turned his head to look behind him.

"Go to bed wench. You have more training tomorrow..."

She sighed, "Okay...Good night Inuyasha..."

"Night Kagome..." He lifted the mat and left.

-------------------------

He sat on a root of Goshinboku. 'Man, what are you thinking? She doesn't want you. I mean why would she break away from me being so close...' He sighed and looked up at the sky. 'She doesn't want that. A life with a hanyou. Who would?' He looked away and stared at his human hands. 'She deserves better. She doesn't deserve to live like me. People may not accept her children, our children...' He made an exagerated 'feh' and looked up at the skies again. 'If she does want me, she would do something to show me...Wouldn't she?'

* * *

(A/N:)

Hey! I tried my best to make this chapter a bit longer. Hope you guys liked. Review please. Even if I get 1 review I update. And please make it more. Anyways, we all know Inuyasha. He always thinks the wrong side of the story, but trust me, he'll be fine. HE MUST UNDERSTAND! Okay I'm done ruining things for you guys. Review Review

Thx reviewers again!

--_Liz_--


	8. 8StayByMe

She blocked his attack with her staff and bent down, then tripped him. Miroku fell right on his back. The thump was so loud Inuyasha ran to see what was going on. Sure enough he found Kagome helping Miroku up. Miroku pretended to dust off his hands. He sighed and looked over to Kagome.

"Well, you've gotten better at fighting. That's for sure. But we have to see if your dodging has gotten better too."

Kagome sighed and rubbed her back. Not only did Miroku throw the bean bag hard that last time, but Inuyasha almost killed him for harming her. She smiled at the thought.

"Okay. BUT PROMISE YOU WON'T THROW SO HARD THIS TIME!"

He winced and looked at the now growling hanyou. He put up his hands. "Promise!"

She smiled and nodded. She turned her back to him and concentrated. She could sense the forms behind her. Could feel their movement. She could feel Inuyasha sit on the fence near by as Miroku lifted his arm. This time she still had her stick in her palm, and was intending on revenge. She could feel the sudden movement of Miroku's arm. Instantly she turned and waked the bean bag with her staff. Miroku ofcourse didn't see this coming, as the bean bag hit him dead on. The force was so intense he fell. He rubbed his nose, where the evil bag inflicted him. They heard clapping and turned to Inuyasha. He grinned at Miroku's glare. Miroku sighed and got up.

"Okay...I see that you've mastered something before I taught you it. You catch on quickly Kagome..."

She smiled and bowed as he did. "I guess my dodging training is done with...?"

"What do you think?"

She smiled at his sarcasticness. "Okay, what next?"

His eyes went wide, "Rest now..."

She frowned, "I was hoping you could teach me a new technique today..."

He smiled, "Tomorrow is another day Kagome..."

She smiled and bowed again as he left. She frowned at his retreating figure. She sensed Inuyasha behind her and she smiled. She turned to him, and became shocked. He was so close to her she could feel the heat eminating off of his body. She gasped as he rapped his arms around her and embraced her.

"Inuyasha...?"

"I'm proud of you..."

She smiled and hugged him too. "Thank you..."

She let go and backed away.

"Wanna make this easier for me, and help me out with the buckets?"

"Feh! You're supposed to be training, but every night I help out with the water..."

He looked at her pout. 'DAMN IT!'

"Fine..." he growled. He followed her to the buckets and picked them up. They headed off to the river.

------------------------------------------

Kagome looked up at the stars. Since training ended so early she had some time to do the things she loved to most. Hang around with Inuyasha and Shippo. Plus she got to learn a few things from Sango about demon slaying, so she felt she acheived something for the day. The wind blew her hair up as the passing clouds covered the light of the moon. Her breathe, the crickets, and the creatures of the night was what she could here. She turned when she sensed Inuyasha behind her. He stopped udruptly and pouted. She smiled to that as he sat next to her.

"It stinks that you can sense me now. I can never sneak up on you..."

She smiled and looked up at his lowered ears. She reached up and grabbed hold of one. He jerked away quickly and skittered to the side a bit. His face was shocked. He seemed like he had just been violated.

"Inu...Yasha?"

He looked away, as the sudden heat washed over his face.

"I would like it if you don't touch my ears..." he growled.

She was confused, "Why? What's wrong--"

"Just don't do it!"

She jumped at his feirce tone. He looked at her with sorry eyes. "Sorry. But I can't explain it to you..."

He got up and started to walk away till he felt a tug on his hakama. He looked down to see the girl's tight hold on them. He sighed and sat again. Not close, but not far. She looked at him and frowned. 'What's with him? He seems to be so deep in thought this past week...'

"Inuya--"

"Kagome. We need to talk..."

She stared at him confused, "What about?"

"I don't think you should come after Naraku with us..."

She gasped, "Why not? He's as much as a nusiance to me as anyone eles in this group! Plus, I've been training for over a week now, and I'm not going to stand that off, and not fight with you guys!"

He looked away. "I don't want you to get hurt..."

"I'll be fine."

"No you won't!" He took her wrist and pulled her to look at him, "If I lost you...I don't know what I would do!"

Her eyes went wide, 'Did he just say--'

He let go of her and got up.

"Go home Kagome...Intill this is over, I don't want you near Sengoku Jidai..."

She huffed and got up. Stomping her foot. "NO! I WILL NOT LEAVE YOU!"

He turned to her with a shocked face.

"THIS IS AS MUCH OF MY PROBLEM AS IT IS YOURS! I'M STRONGER NOW! AND I KNOW YOU CAN SENSE IT!"

He turned away. He couldn't lie to her. He could definately feel the increase of spiritual power she had. But even so, he couldn't indanger her. He turned to her this time and nodded.

"Fine. But stay by me at all times."

She nodded. He walked up to her and said, "Don't make me regret doing this Kagome. If I lost you...I would lose myself..." He started to walk away till he felt her hand catch his wrist. He looked at it. It was so small rapped around it. He looked up at her.

"I won't dissapoint you..."

He nodded as she let go. They stood there for a bit looking at anything but themselves. Inuyasha rubbed the back of his neck.

"I'm going to go--"

"Right"

"Yea um, Night wench"

"Good night."

They walked away from eachother and didn't even bother to look behind.

* * *

(A/N:)

Aw, lots of fluff! By the way Kialla, Miroku pretty much even saying what he said to Kilala was sick, since you wanted to know. Needed some humor thats all. Thx for reading again guys and Oh please, review!

Thx guys

--_Liz_--


	9. 9HerPower

Inuyasha's ears twitched to the tickling sensation. He opened his eyes to see Kagome's stomach. He blushed. Why was she leaning over him?

"Um..."

"Oh!" Kagome bent away and scooted off of the hanyou. She looked to the wall and blushed. "Sorry..."

"What were you just doing?"

"Um...." She looked at the ground. "Um...Sorry...TheywerejustsointregingandIcoudn'tstandit.Ihadtotouch'em---"

She was talking a mile a minute. He sighed and shook his head. He crawled over to her and put his finger over her mouth to stop her rambling.

"It's alright. Just don't touch them. I TOLD YOU THAT BEFORE."

She winced at the last sentence. He was a little harsh but she knew he deserved it. He told her before not to do that. I guess the first time she should have learned, but she loved the feel of them. She had to do it again. She sighed and said her appologies again. He just smirked at her pout.

"You're pouting..."

"I DON'T POUT!"

He put his hand over her mouth and looked around the room. The only obvious person who heard her was Miroku. He moaned and then feel back to sleep. He moved his hand away and glared at her.

"...sorry..."

He shook his head and took her hand. He pulled her up and took her out of the hut. She was obviously going to be awake for the remaining of the night and he couldn't do much about it but get her out of there so she could say what she wanted. She seemed to have been deep in thought before she went to sleep, and it was obvious she needed to tell him something. Since she would look at him countless of times through her thoughts. He placed her infront of him.

"Out with it wench."

She gave him a surprised look, "Out with what?"

"You obviously have something to say. So say it."

She looked at him then walked away. "It's nothing important..."

"Oi! Wait a sec!"

She turned to him and gave him a confused look as he walked up to her.

"What are you keeping from me?"

"I said it's not--"

"It obviously is. Since you have been in deep thought all night."

She sighed, "Can we not talk about it..."

She tried to walk away again, but he caught her by the wrist. She didn't even bother to look at him.

"Can you let me go..."

"No..."

"And why--"

He twirled her around and grasped her shoulders. He looked at her with determination.

"Tell me now."

She wanted to look away from those fierce amber eyes, but she couldn't. She started to tense up. What was she going to do? Do what she was thinking about all night? NO WAY!

"Inuyasha--"

He cut her off again. He let go of her shoulders and looked at his forest. A fierce growl escaped him as he unsheathed Tetsusaiga. It flashed in a brilliant glow as it transformed.

"SHOW YOURSELF!"

The hanyou came out. In the baboon suit. Inyasha growled.

"**_Naraku_**...WHAT DO YOU WANT?!"

"I came to warn you hanyou. You're miko may be strong but she won't be a match for me. She will die in my hands..."

Inuyasha growled then his eyes went wide. He stared behing him at the sudden pink glow that erupted behind him. Kagome was engulfed in her own spiritual power. She started to walk forward. Inuyasha tried to stop her but she turned to him with a glare. He backed away. She started to walk forward.

"Is that so..." She said glaring at Naraku.

She started to float. She put up her hand. Her spiritual power pulsed toward it. A ball of energy started to erupt infront of her hand. She released it. It shot forward. It hit him dead on. Dust and smoke flew. She stood, still glaring as wind wipped her hair. The barrier around her protected her from the debree that flew. Inuyasha covered protected himself with his haori. Shelding his eyes. WHen the smoke cleared. He lowered his arm. He saw Kagome still glowing and a big crater in the ground. There layed a puppet broken in half. Kagome's barrier disappeared as she feel back. Inuyasha acted quickly and caught her.

"Kagome? KAGOME!"

He could still hear her heart. He glanced up at the reck she made. Three tree's were nocked down beside the crater. He winced. She didn't even give the puppet a chance to fight. He looked at her.

'You used way to much of your power for that weak puppet Kagome...' he thought.

He walked back to the hut and layed her down in her bed spread. He looked at the concerned friends who woke up turning the blast. He looked at them with a serious face.

"Don't worry. She just used too much of her power. She should be okay in a few days..." said the old miko.

They looked over to Kaede. "Inuyasha. Show me the damage."

He nodded. The group, other than Shippo and Kilala left. When they arrived at the site all there faces, other than Inuyasha's, were shocked. He grinned to himself, seeing Miroku's sweat drop.

"How did she--"

"She used all her power and did that?!" Miroku said cutting off Sango.

"That was half her true power actually..."

Now Inuyasha was shocked as they all looked at Kaede. The old women walked toward the crater. She touched the air before it. The barrier infront of her died down to her touch. They all became more shocked.

"If that was only half of her power..."

"SHE COULD PROBABLY KILL NARAKU ON HER OWN!"

They all had big sweat drops to that thought.

------------------------------------

Naraku's eyes shot open. Kagura was staring at Kanna's mirror with disbelief. She looked at the now broken puppet beside Naraku. It was steaming. 'How did she do that?!'

Naraku looked at her and then looked at Kanna's mirror. There was Kaede breaking the barrier around the crater. He became shocked. But didn't show it. He summoned Kagura. She stepped forward.

"Kagura, go see how powerful the new one is becoming."

She bowed and left. She closed behind her and started to walk forward. 'If anyone could kill Naraku, it would be that girl. Then I will be free...' She smiled to the thought. 'She has become more powerful..." she gasped, 'What if Naraku orders me to attack her?! I WOULD MOST DEFINATELY DIE BY HER HAND!' She stopped and winced. She looked at the pulsing ball before her.  
'Hopefully my new brother will be quite a match for her...'

* * *

(A/N:)

Sorry for the wait readers. I was having a bit of trouble with school. Mid-terms are coming and I really need to study. Be happy that I took some time to write this for you. I JUST COULDN'T LEAVE YOU GUYS WAITING LONG! I WOULD HATE MYSELF! Anyways...Hoped you liked...sorry if it's too short...I really was rushing.

Review please!

THX REVIEWERS!

--_Liz_--


	10. 10Purify

His silver hair blowed in the wind as the first sign of sunlight hit his smooth face. The awaking sun glowed in his stare over the western lands. His stature, proper and elegant. He looked to the side as he saw the girl open her brown eyes. She always seemed to wake up at the same time. She yawned, stretching her arms up. She rubbed her eyes and looked at him./ Why did this girl trust him, stay by him? I guess he answered that for himself. She always thought of him as a father since he brought her back.

"Hello, Lord Sesshomaru."

"Hello, Rin."

She grinned as she looked at the man before him. She hopped off of Ah-Un as her bare feet hit the dew soaked ground. She came to the side of him and looked at the sun, smile intact. He looked down at her.

"Rin."

She looked up, "Yes, Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Stay here with Jaken and Ah-Un."

She nodded as he walked away.

"LORD SESSHOMARU! WAIT!"

The girl glared and stopped the imp.

"Jaken. Lord Sesshomaru says for me to stay here with you and Ah-Un. You must stay."

He sighed and glared at her, then walkes away and sat on the ground. She grinned and turned to the retreating youkai. His silver locks flowing with his silent walk.

---------------------------------------

Kagome opened her eyes to the sun. Bright and overwelming. She wiped away her foggy stare and the first person she saw was Inuyasha. Sleeping, with his ears twitching.

"He's been watching over you since you were knocked out..."

Kagome looked to the side to see Sango staring at her. No Miroku, Shippo, or Kaede.

"What do you mean?"

Sango smiled, "You used so much of your power for such a weak opponent Kagome. You've been unconscience for 2 days..."

Kagome winced, "Had it really been that long..." She looked over to the sleeping hanyou again.

"Yes. And he's been there for the last two days--"

"Sango!"

She stood up, "What is it?!" She stared at the out of breathe monk.

"-youkai-well-Kagome?" He said inbetween breathes while looking up in amazement at the girl.

Sango ran out of the room dragging him along sayiong they'll take care of it this time.

Kagome winced as she tryed to get up, thats when Inuyasha woke up. He pushed her back down.

"Oi! Wench. You're supposed to be resting..."

She was surprised at his look. Worried yet relieved.

"Inu--"

"Go to sleep Kagome. I got to go help them."

"Inuyasha, they sa--"

"I'll be back..."

She bowed her head then looked at him and nodded. He left as she tried again to get up.

----------------------------------

Inuyasha ran forward. This one was strong. He could tell. He leapt through the trees to the clearing. There stood a youkai, twice his side. It looked at him, sensing his arrival. Sango and Miroku had held him off as much they could before Inuyasha got there. Inuyasha jumped away as claws came right for him. The creature had blue skin, and black hair. His red eyes glared at Inuyasha.

"HANYOU! WERE IS YOUR MIKO?!"

Inuyasha jumped away as another group of claws flew towards him. He watching as they imbedded into the tree behind him. He glared at the youkai, as the claws disappeared and reappeared on it's hand. The youkai grinned.

"Who wants to know?" He took out Tetsusaiga.

The youkai grinned more, "Naraku..."

"AS IF I WOULD EVER TELL YOU!" Inuyasha picled he sword up above his head as he ran forward and crashed it down.

"KAZE NO KIZU!"

The rays brightened the area and when they disappeared the demon was no where to be found. Inuyasha's eyes went side when he was struck. He flew as Tetsusaiga came out of his grasp. He flew into a tree. Falling to the floor. He seemed to be unconscience. The youkai smirked.

"Pathetic hanyou. To full pf pride...hehehe...You can never defeat me."

Soon the demon moved aside and caught and arrow inbetween his fingers. He crunched it in his palm and looked behind. There stood Kagome. Legs wiggling, and hands reaching for another arrow. Sango screamed for her to get away, but she stood her ground. The youkai turned toward her, smacking away the Hirakotsu and some of Miroku's ofudas. He started to walk towards her.

"DON'T MOVE!"

He laughed, "And what makes you think you could destroy me miko. Your companions weapons were useless. Do you expect those puny arrows make a difference?"

She threw away the arrows. "I don't need those to defeat you." 'This youkai can sense when things are coming, so maybe if I do something he won't expect...'

That's when she grinned, "Or..."

The youkai didn't make any inference to the barrier around Kagome. He kept walking towards her. He stood infront of her and rose his hand. She became worried. Why wasn't he worried abiut her barrier? By now he'd be too shocked to move forward. She watched with shocked eyes as the hand came towards her. Light from the claws dispearsed the barrier. He soon lifted his other hand and back handed her across the face. She flew. She heard the screams of her friends as she crashed into the tree. She blacked out. The youkai laughed but soon winced as he felt a sudden surge of energy. He looked toward the well. There were the frightened group staring toward their side. He walked forward soon to see a glimpse of what they were gwaking at. He saw the hayou.

Inuyasha stood. Blood tricking down his back as he glowed red. His head moved up, as the red eyes erupted from under his silver bangs. He was glaring immensly at the youkai. He started to move forward as the demon became worried. All he could sense was hatred and revenge. '...he...hurt...mate...' Inuyasha disappeared as his head told him that. The youkai didn't now what to expect. Soon he could sense the hanyou behind him. He dodged the first attack, but barely. Inuyasha almost got him. The youkai watched the locks of his hair falling to the ground. He glared at the hanyou then became shocked. He remembered now what Naraku said to him, his warning.  
_'Watch the hanyou. For if his sword is away from him, he may become far more powerful than you...'_

The youkai winced and dodged another attack, trying his best to hit the fully developed hanyou infront of him. Naraku was right. It's as if the hanyou became a full fledged youkai. He finally hit Inuyasha, but the hayou took it like it was nothing, even though blood was trickling down his arm. Inuyasha moved forward again for an attack.

"This is getting nowhere. It;s a fight of dodge and hit..."

"Yes, but Inuyasha is the one losing the most blood..." Miroku told Sango.  
They both looked around. "WHERE'S SHIPPO?!"

The little kitsune ran through the trees to the girl. He jumped and landed next to her. He put his small hands on her and shook her.

"Kagome? KAGOME! PLEASE! WAKE UP! INUYASHA IS--"

"Shippo...?"  
"Kagome...please...he has transformed again..."

Kagome's eyes flew open. She started to push herself up. Ignoring the blood that trickled from the cut on her face.

"Inu...Yasha..."

SHe walked forward out of the trees. Inuyasha and the youkai stopped fighting sensing the immense power coming from her. She was floating again, as her aura crackled around her. The youkai knew what was coming but before he could get away the light around her exploded. She winced as she heard their screams. Worried for Inuyasha, but she knew if anything, his punishment would be minor. She fell to her knees and looked up. She watched as the smoke cleared and saw Inuyasha's body in the middle. She crawled to him, moving black locks from his face, and soon collapsing against him.

* * *

(A/N:)

Hey guys...hoped you liked, sorry I had to hold you off...I'll try my best to make another chapter...sorry if I can't.

THX AGAIN REVIEWERS!

Please review...

--_Liz_--

* * *

If you like _We Are One. _You may enjoy my new story. Read an review...

_**Savior**_

**_

* * *

_**


	11. 11TheUnknown

Sango and Miroku looked up as the smoke cleared. They had heard his scream, and became worried. Had Kagome hurt him? No she would never. They watched as she crawled next to him and watched as she fell against his chest. They heard the kitsue yell and run towards their bodies. Sango was the first to run forward, Miroku after her. They all kneeled down. Miroku put the two unconscience mortals on the back of Kirara. He was thankful she wasn't caught in the blast. 'How did she do that? I was yet to teach her of purification. How did she know to do that?' Miroku nodded to the cat as it flew towards the village.

"Miroku..."

He looked at Sango and nodded as he picked up his staff. She retrieved Hirakotsu and they walked back towards the village. Shippo walked quietly behind, looking back at the clearing before it was gone. He turned back and walked away.

----------------------------------

Sango had been watching over the two as Miroku left. He went to go investigate the clearing. He could still feel the bit of Kagome's power there. How was she able to do that? It is as if she rose above that of a miko. Her power had grown with training farther and farther. And as she became more skilled, he became the student. He didn't understand, but he'd have to get some pointers from her once she recovers. He grinned, '...the teacher becomes the student." He walked to where they retrieved their bodies and saw something embedded in the ground. When he screawed it out he found out what it was. 'No wonder why that youkai was so strong...It was using this jewel shard, but look how it glows..." He became tranzed by the white light that eminated from the small shard. He lowered it away and turned to walk back. He stopped and looked back, soon seeing a pulsing piece of flesh. He glared at it before he threw an ofuda at it. It sizzled to nothing. 'Don't want that basterd coming back. Oh no! Inuyasha seems to be influencing me quite well...' he frowned and sighed as he walked back.

--------------------------------

Sango looked up as he walked in. He sat beside her.

"Did either of them even awake?"

"No. Kaede and Shippo went out to get some herbs. Hopefully to help them retain their strength."

He nodded, "Here..."

He gave the shard to her. She became shocked, "Why is it glowing so brightly?!"

"Kagome's purification process obviously worked great on it..."

She looked at him. He seemed deep in thought, to deep...

"Houshi-sama?"

"Sango. I have a feeling that Kagome is far from miko. She has surpassed that..."

Sango became shocked and looked at her friend. She couldn't deny it. Kagome had become stronger now. But how? She looked back at him.

"Doesn't it seem like Kagome's the one protecting Inuyasha now?"

"Yes it does...but it seems like they are protecting one another..."

"Yes. Something is goin--"

They looked as a moaning Inuyasha sat up. Gribbing his arm and wincing at his pain.

"Damn, mortal..."

He looked up at the window. 'Wait a second...sun...'

His shook his head, hoping he was wrong, but the sun came back in.

"Inuyasha, are you--"

He looked at Miroku, "What happened?"

"You don't remember?" Sango said.

"No..."

Sango looked at Miroku, as he started, "Kagome purified you and the youkai..."

"WHAT?!"

Miroku put up his hands, "Do not worry Inuyasha. She did it enough for the youkai to get more of the blast, although, I do not know how. Your effect is temperary...two days at the most..."

"WHAT?! AND WHAT--"

He looked over to Kagome as she moaned and rolled over.

"Inuyasha. She had no choice, you transformed..."

He winced and looked at Sango.

"Why don't I remember that...?" he said with a frown.

Miroku and Sango frowned too.

'He didn't even know this time. Could that mean his demon side is trying to take over...?' Miroku thought.

"Where's Tetsusaiga...?'

Miroku handed it over to him as Inuyash gribbed it. He looked at Kagome again.

"How long do you think it will take for her to get up?"

"Probably a day...let her rest. She seems to know how to gain her energy back quickly now..."

"Miroku. Is she--"

"I believe so Inuyasha. She may have surpassed that of a miko. She has become rather powerful. More than I."

Inuyasha sweatdropped and looked at her again. She had been moaning for the last two minutes. He smoothed the hair from her face as she became more calm. He turned to see his friends grinning.

"What?!"

"-Nothing-" they both said.

He turned away from their stares and got up. Lifting Kagome in her blanket.  
"Inuya--"

"Keh! Don't worry, I'm fine. I'm just bringing her to Goshinboku."

They sighed as he left.

* * *

(A/N:)

HEY GUYS!  
Sorry for the delay. It's snowing like crazy here and I'm sooo excited. I'm just hoping I don't have to take that English midterm on Monday...PRAYING!

Anyways, please review!

THX AGAIN GUYS!

--_Liz_--

* * *

If you like _We Are One. _You may enjoy my new story. Read an review...

_**Savior**_

**_

* * *

_**


	12. 12Regenerate

'Am I to week to protect you now...?'

Inuyasha brushed the strand of hair from Kagome's cheek. She'd been out of it for too long, but he couldn't blame her, it was mostly his fault. He looked at his human nails. 'It would be better this way. I can't protect her from myself...' Inuyasha looked up at the cresent moon. He grinned 'Right on time Kagome. I'd be a human tomorrow anyways...' Kagome nudged a bit. He looked down at her as he saw her pain. He felt horrible. He could nothing to decrease the felling she had. She started to moan and nudge around again. He held her in his arms more tightly. She stopped, accepting the feeling of protection. He layed with his head against Goshinboku's bark, falling into a deep sleep.

--------------------------------------

_Kagome walked through the grass. Locking her eyes on the clouds above as she layed on the wet ground beneath her. A smile spread across her face as she watched the birds fly above. 'One day I will fly...into the clouds...' Her smiled faded as she thought that over. 'Maybe not...' She shifted her gaze when she heard the sound of bushes moving. She looked at the forest beside her. Sitting up as she waited for the person to step through. Silver hair reflecting the sky. Amber eyes exploring the skies, soon lowering to meet hers. _

_"Kagome..."_

_She was rather surprised. "Inuyasha...? How did you get here...?"_

_He walked over to her and sat down. He looked up to the sky and shrugged, "Don't Know."_

_She grinned, "I'm happy your here. I was getting rather worried..."_

_He looked at her, "Why?"_

_"I don't know," she shrugged, "I guess because I couldn't find anyone. I was scared of being alone, but I still felt like I would find someone soon or later. And well, here you are...'_

_He thought that over, "Last time I remember, I was sleeping against Goshinboku--"_

_"Well, your in my dream world..."_

_"How is that possible, if I'm dreaming too?"_

_"Okay, so welcome to our dream world..."_

_He looked around, "Our dream world..."_

_"Yea."_

_Inuyasha started fading. _

_"Inuyasha?"_

_He looked at her. "Wake up soon okay Kagome..."_

_All she did was see him disappear and hear her name echo. She looked down at her hands. They were starting to disappear too. Becoming transparent with the ground beneath. Suddenly she saw darkness then light..._

Kagome opened her eyes to see arms around her. 'Inuyasha?' She looked up to see him. She didn't know how, but he was still asleep. She felt like she couldn't even move, but she lifted herself to lean forward against him. She looked at the black locks. 'Wait black?' She looked up at the sky. There the sun was, glowing down through the trees. She looked back at him then the memory flashed through her. She became shocked. She knew it wasn't permanent, but still, she could have hurt him. She touched his face as his eyes fluttered open. He looked at her and nuzzled his face against her hand. She grinned at his puupy-like manners. His eyes locked with hers again.

"You should be sleeping, wench."

She grinned, "I'll be fine, I think I regenterated just fine."

He frowned, "Kagome, your using too much energy for your own good..."

"What did you want me to do? You--" She winced and cut herself off and looked away.

He sighed, "Feh. I can't even protect you guys anymore..."

She looked at him. He was looking at his hands.

"Yes you can."

He looked up at her. Her eyes were full of belief. Total trusting that he could do anything. He looked away.

"Kagome, I'm--"

"Don't say it."

He looked at her.  
"Your not worthless..."

He was shocked at what she knew. 'How did she know what I was going to say...? Guess she knows me too well..."

"Kagome..."

She smiled and nuzzled against him.

"Your everything...Inuyasha...to me..."

He smiled and hugged her.

---------------------------------------------------

Miroku looked up at Sango. She was cooking as she picked some ingredients out of Kagome's bag.

"I'm a bit worried Sango. He has been gone all night with her. Remember, he's still a human..."

"Don't worry Miroku. They'll be fine." She looked up at the mat that was being raised. "See. What did I tell you?"

"What are you guys talking about?" Inuyahsa sat walking over to Kagome's bed spread and setting her sleeping form their.

"Oh, nothing. You kept us worried all night."

Inuyasha turned to them. "Feh! Nothing would have happened..."

Sango turned to Miroku and gave him an I-told-you-so face. He just glared at her then looked at Inuyasha.

"The least you could have done was come back..."

"Well. I'm back, ain't I?"

Miroku sighed and shook his head. Deciding to give up the conversation. Inuyasha sat next to Sango.

"What ya making?"

"Soup, why?"

His stomach rumbled. He grinned as she shook her head.

"What? My stomach speaks for itself!"

"Inu...yasha..."

They all turned their heads to Kagome. She layed there with her eyes open. Miroku and Sango's eyes went wide as Inuyasha got up and went to her.

"She's not supposed to wake for another day." Sango said.

"I'm fine, just hungry."

"Well, I'm making soup, so when it's ready, I think Inuyasha will be willing to feed you..." She said looking at his stunned face and grinning.

"I can feed myself." Kagome said smiling.

Inuyasha looked down at her as she tried to sit up. Seeing her pain he helped her. Sitting her against the wall next to him. She smiled her thanks and looked over to Sango and Miroku. They were both grinning and looking at them. Inuyasha noticed.

"What?!"

They looked away.

----------------------------------------------------

Shippo ran into the hut and saw Kagome set down her bowl.

"Kagome! Your okay!"

He jumped towards her but before he could make it Inuyasha grabbed him by the shirt. Lifting the kitsune to his face he glared at him.

"And just what do you think your doing?"

Shippo glared back. "Coming to see Kagome. I was wondering how she was."

"And what were you going to do? Hurt her more by jumping on her?!"

"NO!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!"

They two of them looked at Kagome.

"It's alright Inuyasha. If he did hurt me, it wouldn't be on purpose..."

Inuyasha gave in and set the kitsune down. "Feh! Fine. But no jumping!"

Shippo nodded and scurried over to her.

"Kagome are you alright...?"

"I'll be fine Shippo. Just got to regain some more of my health."

He grinned, "Good. I was hoping soon you could teach me how to make Inuyasha into a human!"

Kagome grinned then frowned when she heard the inflicted pain on the kitsune's head.

"And just what is that supposed to mean?!"

"Inuyasha...SIT!"

"OOMPH!"

She picked up Shippo and rubbed his head gently. Kissing it soon after. Shippo smiled. She picked him up to her eye level.

"Sorry Shippo. I can not teach you that. Only miko's could master that technique."

Shippo smiled. "You know what flashed through my mind Kagome?"

"What?" she said smiling.  
"The day when Ayame said she could learn how to detect the jewel shards." He laughed.

Kagome smiled then frowned. 'Ayame was really determined to get Kouga, no matter what she did. Come to think of it, I haven't heard from Kouga or her in awhile.'

"Kagome?"

"Hmm?" she said looking at the kitsune.  
"Please regain your health soon, so we both could go find herbs with Kaede again. I miss being around you..."

"Okay. I'll try." She said setting down Shippo. He smiled and ran out.

"You spoil him."

She looked over to Inuyasha. "And you beat him!"

He looked away. "Feh!"

* * *

(A/N:)

YAY! The midterm was cancelled, so it gave me more time to write more chaps. Anyways hope you like it and oh please review.

THX REVIEWERS!

--_Liz_--

* * *

If you like _We Are One. _You may enjoy my new story. Read an review...

_**Savior**_


	13. 13Reunited

Kagome walked with Shippo to the clearing. She needed to go home, and she thought of this as the best time to go. Since Inuyasha was at Goshiboku. She just hoped that he wouldn't detedt her before she could go. As they got through the trees they saw someone. Kagome took Shippo and ran behind a tree, spying from behind it. There he was, fighting a youkai. She didn't know why or how he was here, but he was. His weapong swung through the air with ease as he landed and caught it again. He started to swing it in a circle and then unleashed it again. The kusarikama slashed into the youkais heart, killing it in an instant. Kagome gasped, 'why is he here? And if he is here, is Naraku?' She watched as the boy started to walk towards the path. He didn't look like he was under Naraku's controll, but she had to be cautious. Kagome stepped out infront of him. He stopped and looked at her.  
"Excuse me..."

Kagome didn't move.

"Kohaku?"

"Yes, that is my name. Do I know you?"

Kagome knew he'd lost his memory, and she didn't want him to remember. All the stories Sango told her, she new it would be hard for him.

"Kohaku, why did you come here?"

He looked confused, "Actually. I don't know why. I woke up by that well, and all of a sudden a youkai tried attacking me..."

She became worried. "You better come with me..."

He nodded and walked beside her. As they entered the village Kagome nodded to Kaede, telling her in her eyes to be causious. Kaede watched as Kagome stepped towards her hut.

"Sango," she said lifting the mat.

Sango looked up and smiled at her, "Yes?"

Her face soon became shocked as she saw who walked in.

"...Kohaku...?"

The boy looked at her. His eyes went wide. 'That face!' Her crying face flashed through his head as he fell and grabbed his forhead. Sango rushed over to him hugging him as he cryed. All the memories started to flash through. He tried pushing away from her, but she held tightly. His tears soaked her kimono as hers started to too. She wouldn't let him go. She knew what he was experiencing. Knew what he was seeing. Kagome watched in horror. She felt horrible seeing him cry. She walked forward and touched his back. Soon a pink light surrounded the group and died down. Miroku watched in awe as it disappeared. He saw the calmness in Kohaku and became worried. Sango looked down at him as he looked up.

"Sister..."

She hugged him tight, "Do not worry Kohaku...I'm here..."

He started to shake in her embrace. She noticed a sudden change and pulled him away. Looking at him she saw his eyes. The shine in them was gone and he seemed somewhat like a doll. She moved away, noting the obvious. Miroku got up and covered her and Kagome. Kohaku stood, his eyes bare, emotionless. '...kill...them...' Kohaku lifted his kusarikama and moved forward. Miroku blocked his attack, soon trowing the boy against a wall. The boy sat up and ran out. They went after him. He ran through the village, passing the villagers, but not daring to hurt them. He soon skidded to a stop as someone landed infront of him. The red haori blowed in the wind with his silver locks. The hanyou glared at him. '...kill...Inuyasha...'

Kohaku shook his head and ran passed him. Running to the clearing of the well. He tripped and sat up. Soon he gripped his head. 'KILL THEM!' "NO!" His tears fell onto the ground before him. Disappearing withen it.

"KOHAKU!"

He looked behind him. "...sis...ter..."

She stopped. He still seemed possessed but he seemed to be fighting it. "FIGHT IT KOHAKU! DON'T LET HIM TAKE OVER!"

His tears shinned in the sun as he saw the others trail behind her. Kagome looked at the struggling boy. She wanted to do something but what? She walked over to him and bent down before him.

"Kagome!"

She looked over to Inuyasha. "It's okay..."

Inuyasha stopped and nodded. Kagome took the boys hands from his face and held them in hers. He looked up at her. Soon he felt a warm sensation form around them and watched as he lifted from the ground. He felt a prickling in his back.

"Kohaku...This may hurt a bit..."

He looked at Kagome soon the light erupted. Everybody covered their eyes as they heard the boy scream. Sango became worried, and as the light cleared they looked up. There they were floatinh, hands together as they looked at the object inbetween them. Everybodies eyes went wide, as they notice what was there. There glowing brightly was the shikon shard. Kohaku took his hands from hers and took it. He stared at it a bit the handed it over to her.

"Here..."

Kagome smiled and took it. As they floated down to the ground she put it in her bottle. Sango ran first, Kilala in tow, leaving the stunned trio behind to watch. She called out Kohaku's name as he turned and ran to her. They connected and stood in their embrace.

"Sister...Thank you..."

"Kohaku?"

"Thank you for letting me remember. If I didn't, I may have never have gotten away from Naraku..."

She smiled at him. "That wasn't only me who help, but it was also Kagome..."

Kohaku turned to Kagome again. "Thank you."

She nodded with a smile as tears started to fill her eyes. Thanks to her, Sango and Kohaku were reunited once again.

* * *

(A/N:)

Okay...so I got a few chapters in. Just for my readers. Thx guys. Second off, be happy, because tommorow I have a regents and I needed to study today...but I took my time out to write. PLEASE REVIEW!

Thx again!

--_Liz_--

* * *

If you like _We Are One. _You may enjoy my new story. Read an review...

_**Savior**_


	14. 14Koga'sPromise

"So what now...?"

"Guess we have to get the last of 'em from the basterd."

"Inuyasha!"

"What?!"

Kagome sighed, "Even if so, how?"

"Easy. I'll cut off his scrawny legs."

"Inuyasha--"

"Forget it. If we have to resort to anything, that would be Kagome's eyes fluttering." Miroku said with a grin.

Inuyasha glared at him, "AS IF I'D LET HIM NEAR HER!"

Kagome blushed, "Um, don't I get a say in this?"

"NO!"

"OI!" Kagome glared.

"Feh! If anything, he'd be dead before you could do a thing."

"Well, didn't Koga make a promise to Ayame..." Sango said.

"Yes. He did."

"Feh! He said he forgot about the promise."

"Actually, I think otherwise..."

They all turned their heads to Miroku.

"What do you mean Houshi?" said Sango.

Miroku looked at Kagome, "He seemed like he cares for her. Even though he states he forgot the promise, I believe not."

Kagome thought about it. 'That's right. Koga may have been protecting me, but he was protecting her too. I wonder...'

"Good. Because he'll die without a mate."

"Inuyasha!"

"What?!"

"SIT!"

"OOMPH!"

"We have to get the shards Kagome. We can't just leave them with him."

"I know, and I have a good idea..." she said to Sango.

"What are you planning...?" Inuyasha said with his mouth to the floor.

"Whatever is necessary..."

"But Kagome. What if Koga tries to take you away again?"

"Trust me Shippo, he won't plan on that anytime soon."

"Okay..."

---------------------------------------

The forest grass crunched under his feet. Black hair flying in every direction as the wind flew around him. 'Heh! I know I smell her!' He sped up as the shards glowed brightly. He came through the trees and landed next to the river. Standing there next to the river, red hair blowing in the wind as dirt flew around with his entrance. She waited a bit till she acknowledged him. Green eyes peircing blue as she stood her ground, frown intact.

"Koga..."

"What are you doing here?"

"Do you still not remember?"

"Remember what?"

She sighed and looked away. "Although you don't remember...I have to let you know...Kagome doesn't feel for you..."

"What are you saying ofcourse she--"

"No! She doesn't! Listen to me Koga. Has she ever told you that. Did you get it from her directly before you made assumptions?!"

He looked away, "That means nothing."

"Ofcourse it does! She doesn't Koga. I really think she loves--"

"DON'T SAY IT!"

She became shocked and moved back a bit.

"Listen Ayame. I want you back on those mountins were you belong! I want you off my land!"

She gasped, "Koga--"

"LEAVE!"

Tears started to fill her eyes, but she refused to let them fall.

"GRANDFATHER IS DEAD!"

He gasped.

"He died in battle. I was too late to save him..." she winced to the tear that fell.  
"It's all my fault! I came back here, and now i'm not wanted here! Where am I to go?!"

He looked away, "Somewhere eles..."

She started to cry more. "You promised. YOUKAI CAN'T BREAK PROMISES!"

She turned and ran away. 'Damn. Look what you did idiot!' The jewel shards shined as he ran forward. He sniffed the air. He could smell her tears, but something eles was mixed. He almost fell over to it. 'Great! Another problem...' He stopped when the problem stood infront of him. His sword right infront of Koga's face.

"Give me the shards."

"As if! Where's Kagome?"

"Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha looked behind as the group finally caught up. She pulled his arm down.

"Stop that!"

Kagome turned to Koga.

"Oi Kagome."

"Um, yeah, oi. Uh, Koga--"

"Listen Koga. If you don't give me the shards now, i'll shove Tet--"

"AS I WAS SAYING! Listen Koga. Can we please have the shards. We need them to defeat Naraku, and well--"

"Listen. Sorry, but I kinda need them too. I got a she-wolf running away, and **_i'll _**be the one to kill NARAKU!"

"AS IF YOU COULD!"

Inuyasha and Koga started to growl at eachother. Kagome pulled Inuyasha away.

"What do you mean she-wolf...?"

He slaped himself in the face and rubbed his temples. "Can't explain...bye!"

The jewel shards glew and he ran away.

"FEH! WHAT DID I TELL YOU?!"

Kagome sighed.

-------------------------------------------------------

Her scent was getting stronger. After leaving the mutt and Kagome he ran after her. Thank Kami that her scent was still in the air. He slowed down to a walk when he came to a lake. The half moon shinning brilliantly off the water. He could see her sitting on a boulder near it, her arms around her legs, as she cried into them. She looked up to the moon. Koga stayed behind the tree as he watched her.

"He'll never remember. Never!"

He wincedat the tears he could hear in her vioce.

"What did you expect Ayame? That he would...He obviously loves her...and well, I was left in the past a long time ago..."

He sighed and started to walk out of the trees.

"No you weren't..."

She gasped and hopped up. Facing him as more tears fell.

"I remember. I just didn't want to keep your hopes up. If I die against Naraku...I don't want you to be alone. I wanted you to find someone eles..."

She looked away. "Why did you lie?"

He walked forward and picked up her chin, forcing her to look at him. He wiped her tears with his thumb, then let his hand fall.

"Listen Ayame. I did what was best for you..."

"What's best for me?! Koga, I've waited for you. And i'd be willing to wait my whole life. I love you!"

He gasped and looked at her. She was blushing, but she was looking at the lake.

"Ayame I..."

"I know. You love Kagome..."

She started to turn away, intill he grabbed her wrist and turned her. He was about to say something. She heard him sniff and then growl. He looked towards the forest and put her behind him. In a flash of crimson, Inuyasha with Kagome on his back appeared.  
"What do you want?!"

He let Kagome down but before she could walk around, Inuyasha pulled her behind his back. She just then looked over his shoulder. She soon gasped when she noticed someone looking over Koga's. 'Ayame?'

"GIVE US THE SHARDS!"

"NO WAY!"

"Koga--"

"Be quiet Kagome!" Inuyasha glared at Koga, "I'll ask one more--"

"SIT!" Kagome had a vain popping out as Inuyasha fell to the floor.

"Koga. Please. I don't want to go through anything that we don't have too..."

He stared at Kagome and then looked at Ayame. She looked up at him with a worried face.

"Kagome...Why does it seem your aura is stronger?" he said looking at her once more.

"Aura? Oh! Um, training..."

Koga winced. 'If I don''t give 'em to her...'

What Ayame said flashed through his mind. -_'No! She doesn't! Listen to me Koga. Has she ever told you that. Did you get it from her directly before you made assumptions?!_'- He winced. '...she could take it by force.'

"Koga please."

He felt a hand touch his shoulder. He looked at Ayame as she nodded. He turned to his legs, bending down and revealing the girl behind him. Ayame looked at Kagome, as Kagome smiled at her. Inuyasha by her side. Kouga winced as he pulled one out.

"Here..."

"This is only one."

"Yeah. After Naraku's dead...i'll give you the other...'

"OI! WE NEED THAT--"

"Kagome is strong enough. From what I could feel...she could defeat him without 'em."

Kagome smiled. Koga nodded and picked up Ayame.Ayame gasped not expecting that at all.

"Intill next time..." he ran off with Ayame clinging to him.

Inuyasha looked dumbfounded, as did Kagome. He shook his head and glared in the wolf's retreat as the rest of the group came. They saw him run away with Ayame and became rather curious.

"Looks like Kagome won't be getting bothered from him again..." Miroku said.

Inuyasha glared at him, "Feh!" He walked away with Kagome right behind.

"We'll camp out here for the night..." Inuyasha said dropping infront of a tree and leaning on it. Kagome let her bag fall as the group landed and Kilala transformed.  
"Okay!" Kagome said, "We'll go get some firewood. Come on Shippo."

"OKAY!"

Inuyasha watched with a smile inside as she smiled and walked away with the kitsune.

* * *

(A/N:)

If any of you guys were wondering were Koga and Ayame were...there ya go. We'll find out later in the story what happens to those two. SHUTTING UP! Anyways, Thanks for the reviews again guys. Kialla thanks for the nice laugh, and please always review.

PLEASE REVIEW GUYS!

-lol-

--_Liz_--


	15. 15Hurt

Amber eyes scared her back as she slept. He didn't know what to do. Every night he felt the need to be closer to her. The need to be with her. Ever since she released him from his never ending slumber, he always thought of a way to thank her. He never did. He thought the fact of protecting her was his way, but these past few weeks he wished to repay her differently. So much she did for him. Teaching him, that even in the worst of times, he could be happy, he could smile, laugh. Actually, she was the one who broke him from his shell, and even though he told her once that he shouldn't be relaxing while Naraku was out there, he new, he actually liked it. He would still deny it, but everything she's done for him, he didn't know if he had done the same back.

Inuyasha sighed as he stood. The firelight was bright in his eyes as he turned away and hopped into a tree. He always thought it, even after she told him her feelings, he still felt he couldn't. He couldn't be with her. He wouldn't be able to put it on her. Let her live the life his mother once did. He couldn't let his children live one like his. Yes, the village had accepted him, but who knows if they would accept one of his own. He looked down as Kagome moaned and rolled over in her sleep. He could smell her fear, and the sweat that trickled from her forhead. 'Her dream...' He jumped from his perch. Landing next to her. He stared down at her as he decided. Finally worring for her he shook her. She moaned a bit and opened her eyes.

"Inuyasha."

"Kag--OOMPH!"

He fell back when the girl flew into him. Rapping her arms around him as she wept into his haori. He sighed and rapped his arms around her.

"Bad dream huh?"

She nodded as she still cryed. He pulled her closer, putting her on his lap. She seemed to be having those a lot lately. He knew it was nothing serious. She told him it was just little dreams, at which she failed school and everyone turned their backs on her. This one though, seemed worse. She hiccuped, as her crying faded. She sighed and looked up at him. She moved off him and blushed. So did he.

"Uh. You wanna talk about it?"

She shook her head. He nodded when she looked at him. He started to get up.

"Inuyasha?"

He looked over to her, "Yeah?"

"Stay with me?"

She seemed frieghtened so he sat next to her. They were both very uncomfortable in the silence.

"Uh...Want to play some cards?"

"Um...sure."

Kagome got up and retreived the package from her bag, stepping over the Kilala and the kitsune that were huddled together. She sat infront of him and set out the cards...

----------------------------------------

"Gold fish."

"Damn."

He looked as she giggled to his curse.

"Um, do you have a queen?" she said with a smirk.

He sighed, "You win..."

She took his queen and put down her last pair.

"Yes!" she yelled lowly.

He looked away. "Feh! I let you win."

"Sure you did..." she grinned.

"Oi!"

She smiled and gathered the cards, putting them into the bag again.

She took up her blanket as she sat next to him. She rapped herself in it as she noticed him shiver. She smiled.

"Want some?"

He looked as she held up her blanket to him.

"No. Youkai don't get cold."

She curled her nose to that.

"You seem cold enough to me."

"Feh! I'll be fine..."

She grinned as her turned his head away. She threw half the blanket over his shoulder, taking it's end and moving it over him. She sat closer to him.

"Oi! What did I tell--"

"It's fine. I want to give you some."

"Feh!" He turned his head away to hide his blush.

"I'm really not cold..."

"Whatever..."

He sighed and took off his haori.

"Oi! You stop that! I know your cold!"

"Actually, now i'm hot."

She glared at him as he finished taking off his haori. He grinned at her.

"What?"

"Hmph." she turned her face away.

He grinned wider as she started to shiver. He sighed and picked up his haori. He put it around her and she gasped.

"See wench. Now your making yourself cold."

She looked away and did his famous 'keh', or atleast a sound close to it.

She sighed and looked up to him.

"You know...we haven't really gotten a lot of time like this in awhile."

"Feh."

She smiled.

"I've been thinking..."

He looked at her.  
"What's going to happen after we defeat Naraku...?"

He looked at Kagome. She was staring down at the ground, her bangs over her eyes.

"I'm sure, we'll all go on with were we left off."

He winced as he smelt the tears that popped up in her eyes.

"Why are you crying?"

She gasped and turned away, trying to hide as she wiped them away.

"I'm not crying," she saide turning around and giving him a fake smile. She could tell he wasn't buying it.

She sighed, "I guess i'm just worried..."

"About what?"

She clasped the bottle under her shirt. "After the Shikon no Tama is restored, we'll all go our seperate ways, and--"

"Keh! We'll all be together, whether we like it or not."

She looked up at him and smiled. "What about the well?"

"What about it?"

"If I purify the jewel..."

"Don't worry about that right now..."

"Actually, I have to. The dreams i've been having lately, they..."

"They? They what?"

"They have been showing me things...I'm scared about it..."

"What are they showing?"

"They telling me in different ways how everything is going to change..."

Her eyes became foggy from the sudden tears that came. He pulled her close, embracing her.

"Don't worry. I'll protect you..."

She smiled but wasn't convience. 'No Inuyasha, you die in my dreams...'

* * *

(A/N:)

--sigh--

Anyways, sorry if the chapter is to short. I was running out of time. I need to get ready for some things and I was rushing. ANYWAYZ...Please review and thanks again!

LOTS OF FLUFF FOR YOU GUYS!

--_Liz_--


	16. 16TogetherForever

"Kagome, is something wrong?"

Kagome looked up from her arms. The steam around the two was so relaxing, she had almost fell asleep.

"No. Why would you think that Sango?"

Sango sighed, "You seemed very distant from us today. Especially Inuyasha..."

Kagome sighed too, "It's nothing against you guys. I just, have a lot to think about..."

"Anything I could help with?"

Kagome looked up to her, "Actually I don't think anyone can..."

"What is it?"

"My dreams...have been plaguing me. Every night, it's worse and worse."

Sango had worry in her eyes, "Is there any reasons you think you'd be getting these?"

"No..."

"What happens...?"

Kagome looked down at her reflection, a tear falling as a ripple escaped, "Inuyasha...he..."

"He what?"

----------------------------------------

"HONESTLY! We really shouldn't be here!"

"Shush! Ofcourse we should."

"Feh."

"Shush. Listen."

Inuyasha's ears perked, "Stare at her you die..."

"Don't worry. I only admire my Sango."

"Feh."

"SHUSH!"

"Hmph."

The hanyou listened closely.

"Inuyasha...he..."

"He what?"

Inuyasha became rather interested in this, as did Miroku.

"He...he...he dies..."

"Everytime..."

"Yes...in different ways, and they just get worse and worse."

They could hear the water move around, telling that one of the girls were moving.

"Listen Kagome. I understand, I had some of those dreams. Nightmare that plagued me, with Kohaku...and Miroku..."

"AH HM!"

Miroku and Inuyasha turned around to see a furious Kohaku and little Shippo by his side.

"Are you two doing what I think?"

"Um...no..."

"SIS--MM MMM!"

Miroku had his hand over his mouth.

"Shush! We were just listening into their conversation..."

"What was that?!"

"I don't know...HOUSHI!"

Inuyasha and Miroku were now being pelted with rocks. All the boys scurried off before more pain was inflicted on them.

Sango sat back down.

"Sorry Kagome..."

"No it's okay, I just hope he didn't hear anything..."

"Most likely not."

-----------------------------------------

Inuyasha watched Kagome as she cooked the dinner he caught. 'I die? What did she mean? These dreams. Am I dying in her dreams...?'

"Here Inuyasha..."

He came out of his thought, taking the bowl from Kagome. He stared at it a bit, picking at it, but not even taking a bite. He set down the bowl and got up. Kagome had been watching him this whole time. He started to walk away.

"Inuyasha? Where are--"

"I'm going for a walk. I'll be back..."

"But it's raining..."

He looked over his shoulder at her.

"Feh. I'll be fine."

He walked out of the cave, jumping in the air."

She ran to the entrance.

"KAGOME!" Sango screamed.

She ran out into the ran.

'My dream. He died in the...'

She ran though the forest calling out his name. Where had he'd gone? He was too fast for her to see.

"Inuyasha!"

"INUYA--"

She screamed as she felt arms pick her up as the person jumped. Inuyasha scrunched down his ears.

"BE QUITE WENCH!"

"Where are we going?" she said with her arms around his neck.

"Anywhere."

She smiled.

"Why were you yelling my name like that? You seemed scared..."

"I was."

"Why? Nothing would have happened."

The ran soaked her, but she paid no attention to it.

"Inuyasha I have something to tell you."

"What?"

"My dreams. You..."

"I?"

"You...die in them..."

He looked down at the girl in his arms. Stopping his running he set her down and looked her in the eyes.

"Kagome. There is no need to be scared okay."

She looked away from his gaze. "It's not that, it's just--"

He pulled her into her arms. "Listen, I promised to protect you. The only way I would die, is if I can't have you here."

She gasped, tears filling her eyes, mixing with the drops of rain that fell. He pulled her away to look at her again.

"Feh," he said with a smirk, "Why are you crying?"

She looked up at him. "I don't ever want to lose you. Nor anyone eles, but these dreams. I'm always relieved to wake up and find you, but what if one day I don't..."

"That'll never happen."

She saw the determination in his eyes.

"Kagome..."

She gasped as he pulled her closer.

"Inuyash--"

She gasped as his lips fell on hers. Her heart beat ran faster as she finally came to notice. A thousand memories flashed through her mind. The first time she saw him, to the first embrace they shared. The first time he said sorry. The first time he cried for her. She suddenly flashed back to were she was, soondeepening the kiss. She felt like she was floating on clouds. She knew now, how she could fly. He was her wings. Giving him what he gave her. Giving him all of her. She molded into him as his sweat, gentle, kiss took over. She sighed against him, realising that she got the one thing she always wanted, him. She could feel him relax and become relieved against her. He pulled away and then embraced her. Their silence was enough to tell eachother what they felt. It was obvious from the start, they belonged together.

She pulled away as her tears fell into the water on her face. He smiled and said her name again. She nodded and took his hand. He cupped hers. She felt like they belonged like that. Like their hands fit together, like a lock and key. He was the key to her heart. She knew now he cared, he loved her, just as she loved him. She couldn't get his bright eyes, shinning after their moment, out of her head. It was ment to be, they were ment to be. Together forever. The were one...

* * *

(A/N:)

OKAY!

I HAD TO GIVE YOU GUYS THE MAJOR FLUFF! Suppup17 I love your new story. Reviewers check out **KAGOME'S NEW PUPPY BY SUPPUP17**! Please reviewers, I'm not getting many reviews, so if you could please, tell your friends about my story. If you guys like it, maybe they will too...I just want to know if I'm getting to corny. LOL. Anyways...thanks again guys...and again...please review!

THX!

--_Liz_--

* * *


	17. 17Kira

Kagome shivered as she sat close to the fire. Everyone was still sleeping except for a certain hanyou who was watching her with one eye. Her clothes were still damp, and she was shivering a little too much for his comfort. He slipped off his now dry haori and hung it over her shoulders.

"Here. I hope your not getting sick."

"Nah. I'm fine, just a little c-c-cold..."

"Feh! You shouldn't have came after me."

"Maybe I should of."

He grinned as he looked away. Her voice sounded a little too happy there, but he liked it.

"Why don't you go to sleep wench?"

She pulled his haori up to her chin, as she cuddled with it.

"That's the problem. I don't want to go to sleep..."

"Listen," He pulled her closer to him, "Whenever you see something happen, just think that it can't be real okay. You fall asleep in my arms, you'll wake up in them, I promise."

She smiled as she cuddled against him. He knew she was tired and he started to hum. The lullaby his mother once did for him when he was scared to sleep, always soothed him to his slumber. She smiled and slipped into her dream world. She could still here his rythme in her dreams. Miroku, Sango, Kilala, Shippo, and Kohaku, watched through one eye as Inuyasha rocked her into her sleep. They all grinned and looked at eachother before they all fell into a slumber by his song. His voice sounded like the chimes of angel, and no one really expected that, but all in all, they fell into their dream worlds. And soon so did he.

-

Kagome woke up, happy that her dreams did not come to her that night. She was surprised to find herself on Inuyasha's back. She looked up seeing the group on top of Kilala and Shippo on Inuyasha's other shoulder.

"Kagome! Good morning."

She smiled, "Good morning Shippo..."

"Inuyasha decided to leave early today, and didn't have the heart to wake you."

"Oh he did, did he?" she said with a grin.

"Feh! We needed to start the jorney early today, and you just wouldn't wake!"

"Oi!" she said smaking his back gently.

He grinned.

"Hey Inuyasha! Do you see that!"

He looked up to Miroku then in the direction he pointed. There was smoke coming from a near by village. He became mad.

"LET'S GO!"

"Right! Kilala!"

Kilala roared and sped up, keeping speed with the hanyou. Kagome held on to Shippo just to make sure that he wouldn't fly off.

"What's wrong Kagome?"

"I don't know Shippo...I don't know..."

-

Inuyasha skidded to a stop as Kilala landed not to far behind with the others. The place seemed desolate, but people may have been stuck in those burning huts. Inuyasha's ears perked up as he heard a girl scream. He let Kagome down and told them to stay as he smashed into a burning hut. Kagome screamed his name but he didn't pay attention. Logs of wood were falling in each direction. He heard the girl scream again.

"Where are you!"

All he heard were her wimpers as he came closer to her. Masking his face with his fire rat haori. It protected him well from the fire around him. He saw the girl in the middle of a fire circle. He ran through it and next to the girl. She screamed when she saw what he was. He could here the hut crackle and burn as it started to fall around them. He jumped onto the girl protecting her as the hut fell down.

"INUYASHA!"

Kagome screamed as she saw the hut fall. Miroku held her back as she tried to run to him. Suddenly they saw a flash of light as the hut flew in different directions. They sheilded their eyes to it, as smoke came around them. They looked up as the smoke started to fly away, and saw a dark figure withen it. Soon the figure came clear to their vision.

"Inuyasha!"

Kagome ran to him and soon saw the girl in his arms. She rushed over and took the girl from him, laying her on the floor and searching for her kit. Inuyasha stopped her.

"It's okay. She has no damage. She just blacked out."

Kagome still checked her out to make sure. Shippo sat next to the girl, looking at her face as she opened her eyes. She screamed and jumped up, pulling two daggers from her pockets in the process.

"Don't come near me!"

Kagome put up her hands, "No it's okay, we won't hurt you..."

"A girl, a monk, and a taijiya, with youkai? Since when do you ever see that? And why are you dressed in those weird clothes?"

"Wow, lots of questions for your rescuers, huh?" Inuyasha said crossing his arms.

"Hmph. I didn't need your help!"

Inuyasha became angry, "If I didn't jump in there right then and there, you would have been burnt meat!"

Kagome put her hand on his arm, "Inuyasha...it's okay...she just has her pride..." she whispered low enough so only he could hear.

He nodded as she turned to the girl. "You seem to have the tools of a ninja..."

The girl went into her stance, "So what if I do?"

"Was this your village?"

She straightened up, "Unfortunately yes...I was left behind by my people..."

Kagome's eyes started to water, as the girl looked down.

"My father and mother died in the last battle we fought, and they decided to leave me behind, saying I was weak...That I was just a weak as my parents..."

Inuyasha softened up, knowing how hard it is to be left like that. To have everyone turn against you.

"I stayed here, to protect my family home, but soon a youkai attacked my home and the rest of the village, looking for this..."

She held up a shikon shard and it sparkled in the fire light. Kagome gasped, she knew she felt the presence of a shard.

"This is the only thing I have left, that may father gave me, the only thing that also hurt me. The people knew I was the one attracting all the youkai to this village, and they blamed me for all the people we lost...I knew it was this damned jewel! I just kept it for fathers memory!"

Kagome frowned more, "There is a reason why. That is a shard of the shikon jewel, and me and my companions have set out to find every peice. Being as I am the new protecter of it..."

The girl backed away a bit, "No...You can't take it from me!"

"Don't worry..."

"No!" The girl started to run but before she could get far she was picked up by someone. She looked up and saw amber eyes. Inuyasha had her held by the shirt.

"Listen kid. I know how hard it is for you. I was rejected by both sides of my heritage. I was a wanderer since I was a pup. I was alone...But this shard will just attract more youkai, and soon even you will be dead!"

The girl started to cry, "B-B-B-But..."

"No buts kid. I know how precious it is to you, but isn't your life more! Be strong. I know you are if you were able to get through this much so far..."

The girl looked up at his ears then back down, "Your a hanyou?"

He nodded. She looked down at the shard in her hands then took his other and placed it in his.

"Take care of it please."

He smiled and nodded as he set the girl down. The group started to catch up and saw the two walk towards them. Kagome smiled as she saw the girl smiling. She walked over and bent down before her.

"What's your name?"

"I'm Kira."

"My name's Kagome. This is Inuyasha, and they are Sango, Miroku, Kilala, Shippo, and Kohaku..."

She waved at them.

"Can I ask you an important question?"

The girl nodded.

"Do you know which way your village went?"

The girl nodded and pointed toward a mountin range.

"They said not to follow, but I watched them walk towards those mountins..."

Kagome became worried, "Oh no..."

"What is it Kagome?" Sango said.

"Those arethe mountins that Koga lives in..."

They all became worried.

Inuyasha snorted, "Feh! They had it coming to them, leaving the poor girl-"

"Oh no. Hatcho..."

"Who's Hatcho?" Kagome said to the girl.

"My friend. He argued with the people, but in the end he was carried away by his father. All I can remember, is that he cried out my name, as I watched them leave..."

Tears started to fill her eyes, "If he dies..."

Kagome looked up to Inuyasha, he was looking towards the mountins as he sniffed the air.

"I don't smell blood. How long has it been since they left?"

"About two days..."

"Better hurry then, if you wish to see your friend once more."

The girl nodded then gasped when she saw the small cat transformed. Sango, Miroku, and Kohaku hopped on. Shippo transformed into a seagull.

"Hop on!"

She hesitated but soon climbed up on him. Kagome watched as they flew off and climbed onto Inuyasha's back. They all went towards the mountins.

* * *

(A/N:)

Okay, reviewers, thanks for the reviews once again. Kira is my character, and so is the ninja clan, but they aren't in the story long...SHUTTING UP AGAIN!

Kialla, you sre welcome...lol...

I dedicate Kira to my reviewers...

Thanks guys!

-_Liz_-


	18. 18TheNinjaClan

Sango watched the mountins for movement, soon she saw what she was watching for. The group of ninja's were going up the mountin, but she also saw little tornado's coming towards them.

"I see them Inuyasha! But I also see the wolf clan going towards them!"

"Alright! Lets speed up!"

"Right! Kilala, fly faster!"

Kilala sped up more. Shippo was having a hard time keeping up.

"You alright back there kit!"

"I'll live!"

Inuyasha smirked as he saw him trying his best.

They made it to the mountin. Shippo and Kilala flew upward as Inuyasha hopped up. The flyers made it close to the group, and as they flew by Kira yelled.

"Hatcho!"

They boy looked up, "Kira? Kira!"

The girl let go of Shippo and fell. Shippo became worried but noticed why when the girl fell into the boys arms. Hugging him. Right then and there dirt flew as the group coughed. The dust cleared as Koga, Ayame, Hakaku, and Ginta dispearsed from it.

"Your on my land!"

The people backed away, as the trained came forward to reason with the youki.

"We are just passing through..."

"Heh! As if you could pass through here!"

"Koga!"

"Kagome?"

He looked as he saw Inuyasha with Kagome on his back land. Kagome hurried off and went infront of the group.

"I am hoping you will let these people come through..."

Koga looked serious, "This is my land Kagome. I can't just let anyone pass."

"You would let me, would you not?"

He looked at her as Ayame stepped in.

"By wolf youkai law, we must protect our land, under all circumstances..."

Koga cut in, "Since the Birds of Paradise have been destroyed, we have been more careful with who, or what, we let pass."

"Koga please, just allow them to. I don't want any trouble to start."

Koga sighed and rubbed his temples. "Fine!"

Kagome turned to them and saw them look at her seriously. One man walked forward and bowed. "Thank you."

She bowed. "You are welcome."

"Why did you help us?"

"We met a young girl, who was left behind by you..."

They all frowned and looked over to see Kira and Hatcho, Kira behind the boy.

"You mean her? She can not be with us! She will just cause more problems!" the man said.

"You mean because of this?"

The man looked at her and saw the shikon shard.

"We believed that to be the reason for all the attacks. And since the girl did not wish to leave it behind, we left her and it instead."

"It's actually good she didn't. For if it fell in the wrong hands, you would all possibly be dead."

They all gasped.

"But to leave a girl, to defend for herself, is wrong all together." said Miroku.

Inuyasha stepped up, "She survived an attack on your own village all by herself. And you say she is weak!"

They all turned to Kira, "Is this true Kira? What this demon says?"

She nodded.

They turned back to the group, "If you hate us for leaving her, why did you help?"

"Because even though you left her...She still wanted to save you all."

They all turned to her again, she was looking to the ground.

The head man walked up to her and bent down before her.

"I believe we all are sorry for what we did. We all owe you our lives. Kira, do you forgive us?"

She looked at the man then at Hatcho. Hatcho took her hand and squeezed it. She turned to the man again and nodded. He smiled and lifted the girl and put her on his shoulders. She laughed and smiled down at Inuyasha and the group. They smiled up at her.

"We will be going to our other village, down towardsLake Motosu. Do you wish to come with us?"

Kagome turned to Inuyasha. Inuyasha nodded as she turned and nodded too. They all walked to the village.

-

((The Ninja Village))

"So your a kunoichi?" Sango asked.  
Kira nodded, "I've been training with Hatcho for quite some time. Our people don't have many kunoichi, and I'm one of the few. Even though i'm low-ranked."  
Hatcho nodded too, "Yes, she begged me to train her."  
"OI!"  
He smiled, "Even though I am also a genin, we both have mastered the art of kakureminojutsu."  
"Well isn't that the main reason of being a ninja?" Kira teased.  
"Oi!"  
"Anways, we'll be passed genin soon enough." Kira stated.  
"Yes. Father has agreed to allow us to go on some missions soon." Hatcho said with a grin.  
"REALLY!"  
"Yep!"  
Kagome smiled at the two. They were obviously nuts about eachother, and it kinda rememinded her what she just found out. She looked over to Inuyasha who was looking up in the sky. She looked up at the half moon. It's luminousity was inspiring. She got up and sat next to him. He looked over to her.

"You seem deep in thought."

"Just thinking about the past."

Kagome frowned, "Thinking about your mother."

He looked at her, then looked away as he sighed.

"Before she died, I told her I will never find anyone eles like her..."

Kagome listened hard as she straightened up.

He grinned, "She told me soon or later I would find someone. Very close, or atleast close enough for me..."

"And?" she said.

"I didn't understand her then, but now I think I do." He said looking at her.

She grinned, understanding his statement, as she layed her head on his shoulder.

"Go to sleep wench, your tired."

"I'd rather stay awake, with you..."

"Feh! Don't be dumb..."

She smiled, but stayed awake.

-

Miroku looked up from the fire and saw Kagome laying on Inuyasha's shoulder. He grinned, happy to see the two like that. He looked over to the side to see Hatcho and Kohaku challanging eachother. Kohaku lunged hiskusarikama at the pots, breaking them all in one swoop. They set more pots up and Hatcho threw stars at them, breaking each withen seconds. Kira laughed and challenged them too. She threw her daggers at the hut Hatcho stood against. Each on both sides of his head. The boy was in a state of shock as he fell unconscience. Kohaku and Kira ran over to him. Miroku laughed and looked over to see Sango. She was standing against a hut, smiling but seemed to be deep in thought. He rose from where he sat and went to her.  
"Mind if I join you?"

"Not at all."

He smiled and stood next to her.

"I'm happy you have both found eachother..."

Sango sighed, "He is constantly having nightmare's though..."

They watched a Hatcho popped up and scared the two.

Miroku smiled, "They may plague him, but he is strong for his age."

"Yes. As much as they plague us both, we both have learned to accept it. It was never really his fault..."

Miroku sat down on a hay sack as she sat beside him. He knew not to do anything stupid this time around.

"Would you like to go for a walk?"

Sango looked at him suspiciously but nodded. They got up and walked away.

-

"Wonder where tose two are going..."

"Oh, let them be together..."

"Feh! I'm just hoping for Sango's sake the lecher doesn't try anything..."

"Yea me too."

"Kagome...?"

Kagome sat up whe she saw the little kitsune.

"Yes Shippo?"

"Um, I'm a little bit mad. I can't do what they're doing at all."

Kagome looked over to see Kira, Hatcho, and Kohaku practicing on the pots again.

"Oh, Shippo...Why don't you ask them if they could help you out."

He looked towards them. "I'm afraid they'll say no."

"Ofcourse they won't."

He didn't seem convienced.

"Listen kit. Go over there, because if you can't do a simple thing like ask, then you are a wimp."

"OI!"

"Inu-"

"Go. Or i'll start calling you one."

Shippo became determined. And walked over. Kira looked over to Inuyasha and smiled and then gave Shippo stars. She explained, and showed, him what to do. Shippo missed at first but kept trying and finally hit. He smiled and laughed as Hatcho picked him up onto his shoulders and they praised him. Kagome smiled then looked at Inuyasha. He seemed to be sleeping. She saw one of his ears and went to go reach for one. Inuyasha popped one eye open.

"Don't even think about it wench."

He grinned at her pout.

-

Miroku sat by the lake as Sango sat by him.

"Sango?"

"Hm?" She was looking at the stars.

"You remember the promise I made to you...correct?"

She looked at him then nodded, "How could I forget...?"

He smiled, "Good, because I won't break that."

"Good, because if you did, i'd kill you."

He winced, "I would never."

She smiled, "You know...I've been thinking about that..."

"Y-Y-You have?"

"Yes. I want to be here with you. I guess, well, I guess that's what I want now, since I finally finished the mission I set out for."

"And what mission would that be?"

"I found Kohaku...Now my next mission is to defeat Naraku, and then..."

She looked at him and smiled. He smiled back and pulled her close to him. He told her he would take her as he wife. And he wouldn't break that promise to her. He cared for her too much.

"I was afraid i'd find you two like this..."

They both gasped and turned around. There theKohaku and the three otherkids laughed and ran away.

"Oi! You come back here!" Sango got up.

"Come on Miroku!"

He smiled and ran with her.

* * *

(A/N:)

Okay I thought a little bit of MirSan would make you all happy...

Definitions:

_kunoichi-_Female ninja  
_genin-_low-ranked ninja  
Note:I'm not sure if these are correct but I got them from a realiable source...hehe.  
_kusarikama-_Kohaku's weapon, kinda like an axe...thinggy...lol

Anyways thanks again reviewers!  
REVIEW AGAIN!

-_Liz_-


	19. 19TheScroll

Inuyasha awoke with a very horrible smell in his nostrils. 'Great. What does that basterd want?' He picked up Kagome and carried her into a hut. Seeing as she fell asleep watching the stars, he didn't have the heart to wake her or move her. He placed her on a hay bed and took his haori from her as he tied it back on. 'Even the damn smell of him is making my blood boil.' Inuyasha walked out off the hut to come face to face with his visitor. He scowled at him.

"What did you want?"

"Do not worry, am I not here for the basic reasons. He told me to give this to you when you come of the age. I prove it worthless for me to have any longer...'

He threw the scroll by Inuyasha's feet. Inuyasha looked at it then locked eyes with his visitor again.

"Did you read this?"

"Hmph. This Sesshomaru has a lot more respect for his fathers wishes."

Sesshomaru turned his heal, hiding his cold stare behind his back, and walked away.

"SURE YOU DON'T WANT TO FIGHT!"

Sesshomaru turned around to look over his shoulder.

"Your time will come half-breed..."

Inuyasha growled but decided not to go since Sesshomaru was going to fly away any second, and he was damn fast on that cloud. He looked down at the scroll. He bent down to retrieve it. He sniffed it then stuffed it into his undershirt. 'Hpmh. Basterd.' He turned to go into the hut where everyone eles was sleeping. He sat down by Kagome's sleeping form and took out the paper. 'Why would the old man give me this? Guess it wouldn't hurt to read it.' Inuyasha felt a little prickle as he touched the seal. 'Hmph! No wonder why the basterd didn't read it. The old man put a barrier on the seal. Hmph, serves him right.' Inuyasha opened it revealing a note his father wrote.

_Dear Son,_

_I have wrote this many months before your birth. Although the person I intrust it to doesn't have the utter happiness I would hope, he has undoubtenly accepted to carry out my wish. On one night, after your 17th birthday, I told your brother to give this to you. And so he has. There is some things you do not know of yet my son, and for this I must explain to you some important factors of your life. You being a hanyou, shall take the mate of your heart, whomever it shall be, but please go by these standards. Son if you choose a youkai as your mate, your children will be full blooded youkai, that is all I have to tell you on that. But if you choose a human, there are some circumstances. First, on the night of your weakness, you will be able to give your mate a human child, but on the night of the full moon, your mate will have a hanyou, just as you are. Your mates cycle will eventually pattern to these two days, as well. I will not tell you who to choose, but your mate will be chosen, by both your human and your youkai blood. Son, I wish you the best, and please, follow your heart..._

_Inu taisho_

Inuyasha pulled the scroll from his eyes. His mate? He looked over to Kagome. She was sleeping soundly, unlike the other nights. He watched as her chest moved to the pattern of her breathing. He heard as her heart beated in rythm with his. He heart believed it was her, and so did his youkai blood. He stood up and walked out into the night. He looked up as a star streaked across the sky, a memory flashing in it's wake.

'Look Inuyasha! A shooting star! Make a wish!' Kagome said smiling.

He watched the star glide as he closed his eyes, and made his wish.

-

The hairs on the feather blew with the wind. She'd lay there flying all night if she wanted, only that _he _would probably summon her soon enough. She sighed as she looked at the lake below her. She was never free. Even when she was born, she was a prisoner. Her eyes went wide as she noticed the person watching her. She ducked over the side so he could not see her. Those amber eyes peircing her with his cold stare. Had she ever forgotten it? No, nor had she forgotten what he looked like. She didn't know why she was hiding though. She directed her feather to the ground and hopped off. The feather became small and floated gently in her hand. She looked to the side to see the Inu Taisho staring right at her.

"Where is Naraku?"

"Am I sorry, but I cannot give out that information." she said placing the feather in her hair.

"Why are you here?"

"Why so many questions?"

He gave her an emotionless stare, soon turning his heal.

"Wait!"

He looked over his shoulder. He though a bit before he asked her his question.

"What is it you seek Kagura?"

She looked up at him, "Freedom..."

He turned away, "For something so little to acheive, why can't you?"

She turned to look at the forest to the side, "Because, he has my heart."

Sesshomaru turned around and stared at her. She could see the glimmer in his eye.

"You will be free." he said.

She didn't acknowledge it, "For something so little to achieve," she plucked a feather from her hair, "It is not that easy to accomplish..."

She threw her feather and hopped on.

"Till next time Sesshomaru..."

He just watched as she flew away.

-

The sun came over the horizon, mixing with the Earth's vibrant colors. Miroku's eyes glimmered as he watched the yellow elipse make it's way to the sky. He looked to the side and grinned as he saw Inuyasha with Kagome in his arms, eyes shut, as they were still stuck in dream land. It seemed lately to him, and Sango herself, that those two were getting close, very close. He arose from his spot and made his way to the door.

"Houshi-sama..."

He turned around to see Sango with her eyes cracked open, as she gave him a weak smile. Kohaku was lying behind her, and was still sleeping. She sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"You're up early." Miroku said.

She looked at him, "You're one to talk..."

He smiled, "Come on. Lets go get something for breakfast..."

Sango smiled and got up walking out with the monk.

-

Inuyasha and Kagome popped one eye open. Inuyasha leaned down to her ear.

"Should we follow 'em?" he whispered.

"Yes, come on."

Kagome scooted off Inuyasha and bumped into Shippo.

"Ow..."

"Oh damn..." Inuyasha said, slapping himself.

"Shush! Sorry Shippo."

Inuyasha got up and gave her a helping hand. Shippo sat up.

"Where are you guys going?"

Inuyasha sighed, "Come on kit. But be quite!"

Shippo nodded and followed the two out. They snuck behind trees and huts as the couple was walking, keeping up as good as they could, without being caught. They followed them all the way to the shore. Miroku and Sango went down the hill to the shore of the lake, taking off there shoes and stepping in.

"Oh! It's cold!"

Miroku laughed, "Come on, lets get some fish."

The three peepers popped their heads over a boulder and watched the two. Kagome, being the match maker she thought of something.

"Hmm," she said tapping her finger on her lips, "I have an idea..."

Shippo and Inuyasha looked at her.

"Shippo could you turn into a fish?"

Shippo understood but wasn't to happy, "Oh no. I'm not going in there. They'll try to kill-"

Kagome and Inuyasha put their hands over his mouth, "Shush!"

"Just do it okay, then trip Miroku, so that he'll fall towards Sango..."

Shippo thought a bit, "What am I getting out of this?"

Kagome sighed, "I'll bring you a bag of candy next time I come from home."

"Okay." He took out a leaf and put it to his head, transforming into a fish.

"Put-Me-In-The-Water-" he said between breathes.

Kagome picked up Shippo and threw him to the water, but gently enough. Shippo landed in and started to swim through, making his way to Miroku's feet. He watched as Miroku turned to Sango to show her a fish. This was his chance! Shippo turned into a rope and rapped around his legs. Miroku stepped once then fell forward. Sango screamed as he fell onto her and they both fell to the water. Luckly it was shallow. His landed on top, as their faces came _very_ close. Shippo unwrapped himself and swam away, soon coming to Kagome and Inuyasha. They watched as Kagome almost squealed. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

Sango blushed, and her heart beat started to race when he looked down at her lips.

"Um...Houshi..."

He blushed, "Um, right. Sorry, something caught onto my feet."

He got up and gave her a helping hand.

"Sure something did." she said as she took it.

He put up his hands in defense.

"No I swear."

"Yea sure. Come on, lets finish this up and get back before the others suspect something."

He nodded and bent down waiting as Kilala pounced on a fish infront of him. She wrestled with it a bit till it died. Shippo gulped.

"See. That could've been me!" he said loud, but low.

Sango laughed, "Looks like she caught a nice one to cook up."

They picked up the fish and started to walk back. The three came from their spot and watched.

"Isn't that such a nice sight."

"Feh."

"You know..." Shippo said, "If they get back first..."

They're eyes bugged.

Kagome ran, "Can't catch me!"

Inuyasha growled, "Sure wench..."

She laughed as she cut through the forest, Inuyasha in tow. She knew he was playing, because he would have caught her by now. Shippo sighed as he watched the two run away.

"Typical. I'm left behind." He shook his head as he took a leaf from his shirt a put it to his head. A puff of smoke came as he transformed into a seagull and flew back fast.

-

Kagome screamed when Inuyasha caught her, and picked her up, flying out of the trees and back into the village. They landed on a roof of a hut, right beside Shippo. He glared at them.

"Took you long enough."

Kagome smiled and looked to the entrance of the forest. Miroku and Sango both stepped through.

"Where were you guys?" Inuyasha said.

Miroku looked up.

"Ah, Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo. Good Morning."

They all bowed. Inuyasha sniffed.

"I smell fish."

Sango held up the catch, "I'll just go inside and cook this. Would you like to come Kagome?"

"Sure."

Kagome got up and went to the hut ledge. She almost slipped but Inuyasha caught her and set her down safetly.

"Be careful wench."

"Arigatou."

He nodded as the two girls walked away. Miroku stood on a crate and heaved himself on top of the hut. He sat in the spot Kagome once vacated.

"So Inuyasha? How isKagome?"

"Shut up monk."

* * *

(A/N:)

Many thanks to my new reviewers and my old. I'M SO CLOSE TO 50! lol. Maya thanks for all your wonderful reviews. I call Kilala, Kirara when she transforms...maybe I messed that up in recent chapters...I try to go by the show and the magna as best I can.

PLEASE REVIEW!

ARIGATOU-_thx_

-_Liz_-

* * *

**OKAY YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT THEIR NAMES MEAN!**

abc order

Ayame-iris (flower)  
Ginto-immunity (not too sure)  
Hakaku-extraordinary  
InuYasha-Dog Demon (It's odd because Yasha alone means female demon LMAO!)  
Kagome-woven bamboo pattern  
Kagura-ancient Shinto music and dancing  
Kanna-plane (for working with wood)  
Kikyou-Christianity; eccentric; returning to Tokyo (Ironic. Isn't it); homecoming; pneumothorax; chinese bellflower. (YES IT MEANS ALL OF THOSE!)  
Kirara-isinglass  
Koga-classical elegance;elegant  
Kohaku-amber  
Miroku-a buddist  
Naraku-hell  
Sango-coral  
Sesshoumaru-destruction of life  
Shippou(spelled like that)-the 7 treasures (gold, silver, pearls, agate, crystal, coral, lapis lazuli)

**YAY! Anyways...I've been writing the names wrong a lot...but they are spelled correctly above  
I will write them right next time.  
Again if these aren't acurate (WHICH I'MVERY CERTAINTHEYARE!) I got them from a very reliable source... **

:D

-_Liz_-


	20. 20WhatIWantToHear

Kagome watched as Sango sliced open the fish. It wasn't apparent to her anymore that that was disgusting, since the first time, which she would certainly not wish to remember. A thing with a rabbit, Inuyasha's nails, and her cooking. Kagome sighed and looked up out the window. The sun was high in the sky now, and it seemed to be almost towards lunch time. She stood and Sango looked up.

"Kagome?"

She looked down at her, "I'll be right back. I got to go home to get more supplies, if we plan on moving for a long period of time."

Sango nodded, "Yes. We will be traveling a lot more, as soon as we start out our jorney to find Naraku's castle..."

Kagome smiled and bowed. Sango did the same and Kagome lifted the mat. She suddenly fell over someone, her body crashing to the floor. She looked up to see little Kira beside her. She sat up with the girl.

"Sorry Kira..."

The girl looked up. "KAGOME! PLEASE HELP!"

Kagome helped her up.

"What's the problem Kira?"

"Hatcho and Kohaku!"

Kagome became scared as Sango brsted out of the hut.

"Where are they?" she said franticly.

"This way." Kira said as she pointed then ran.

Kagome and Sango started to run with her.

Inuyasha's ears twitched to the frantic girls remark. He straightened up to look over at the three below. They were running and he saw Kirara transform. 'shit.' He jumped down from the hut.

"What is it Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha looked up at the concerned monk and kitsune.

"Kohaku and the other kid are in trouble."

Miroku became alarmed and climbed down. "Lets go."

"Right."

Inuyasha ran as Miroku went on Shippou and flew. They caught up to the girls. Kagome jumped down as Inuyasha caught her and put her on his back.

"What's going on Kagome?"

"Kohaku and Hatcho fell down a hole, type thing! Or as Kira says!"

Inuyasha nodded and sped up, keeping up with the worried Sango and Kirara.

"HELP!"

"Kohaku!" Sango yelled as Kirara flew down the crater, Shippou behind. Inuyasha stopped at the ledge and looked over.

"I can't see a thing!"

Kagome looked over to Inuyasha as he yelled. She could see the little firelight Kirara eminated. She closed her eyes and concentrated on the earth below. She could here the ground moan to the contact of the boy. Kohaku screamed again. Kagome's eyes flashed open as she leaned down and yelled.

"SANGO! HE'S TOWARDS THE LEFT SIDE OF YOU! JUST A LITTLE FARTHER!"

Her voice echoed as Sango took the information. Kirara slowed and hovered down, soon seeing the two. Kohaku held a brach that was it the wall of the crater as he held the back to Hatcho's kimono, the boy was completely unconscience.

"Kohaku!"

The boy moaned"A-A-Aneue..."

He lost his grib just as Sango flew below the two and caught them. Kira dragged Hatcho before her and hugged him. Sango looked down at Kohaku.

"Kirara." she said looking up.  
Kirara roared and hovered up. Passing Shippou and Miroku who were also flying up. Kagome watched with a smile as they passed by her face. Sango hopped off Kirara with Kohaku in her arms, Inuyasha took Hatcho as Kira hopped off too. Kirara transfromed into her smaller self, and mewed.

"Kohaku jumped down after him when he fell..."

They all looked at the girl as Miroku skid off Shippou and the kitsune transformed back to himself.

"...I am forever grateful to him."

Sango smiled. "I'll make sure he knows."

Kira nodded. Miroku walked over to Sango and put out his arms. Sango looked at him and handed over Kohaku. Miroku put him on his back and started to walk with everyone.

Kagome layed her head on his shoulder. She insisted that she should go back home to get more things. Inuyasha, as always, utterly refused to let her go. He wouldn't agree till she said she needed some more Ramen too. Now here she was, one his back, traveling back to the village. They told the group it would probably take them a night to return, giving them some time to be together. She was beginning to get tired as she yawned.

"Oi, wench. Don't go falling asleep. We're almost there."

She smiled, "Okay..."

"OI! NO SLEEPING"

She moved and put her chin on his shoulder, looking at his face as she moved his hair away from it. He closed his eyes to her touch, put soon opened them, knowing if he didn't, there would be a problem running with them like that. He looked from the side of his eye at her.

"What are you looking at, wench?"

She smiled again, "Just you..."

"Feh," he turned away, "Why would you want to look at me"

She gave him soft eyes to his remark. 'Does he still think he's that bad?'

"What eles would I look at?"

He blushed. She knew why he was silent.

"Do you honestly think that I ever thought of you in that way, Inuyasha?"

"Feh. What way?"

She sighed, "The names people call you. I never thought you were anything like that..."

He sighed too, "It's...uh...never mind..."

She looked down at his feet that moved before him. She tightened her grasp around him. 'I love you Inuyasha...' Inuyasha jumped out of the trees of his forest and landined before the well. He hopped on a ledge and jumped in. Kagome closed her eyes to the warm feeling of the timeslip. She could feel Inuyasha also relax under her grip. He jumped out as soon as the slip disappeared. Kagome slid off his back and walked up the steps, sliding open the doors. The cool breeze wiffled her hair as she smiled. She walked out, Inuyasha in tow, and went though the door.

"Mama! I'm home!"

Her mom popped her head out from the living room.

"Hello dear."

Kagome walked in to find them watching the news.

"The latest report. There has been a series of killings accuring in Tokyo during the night. Victoms were females between the age of nine to nineteen. Most rapped and then slaughtered by their attacker."

They all gasped. Souta looked behind to his mom with concern.

"Mom, Hitomi and I are in the age range, what if..."

"Do not worry Souta. I am sure if you call her and tell her she won't be going out soon..."

Souta ran to the phone and called his girlfriend.

"Kagome."

She looked over to Inuyasha.

"This place is too dangerous...for you."

She sighed, "I feel happy for your concern, but if i'm with you, I see no problem."

He looked away and blushed.

"Kagome?" She looked over to her mother, "Will you two be staying the night?"

Kagome nodded, "Yes, we are leaving tomorrow though..."

Her mom nodded, "I'll go make some dinner."

"Okay."

Kagome turned to Inuyasha and dragged him up the stairs.

Kagome packed the rest of her stuff from her closet and turned to the hanyou. He was on the widow ledge and was staring out the window. She smiled and walked over to him.

"What are you looking at"

He turned to her. "Huh? Oh, the moon."

Kagome looked out to the full moon. It shinned so brightly as she smiled to it's warmth.

"hmm, it's beautiful right"

"Yea..."

She looked down at him. He was staring at her, eyes shinning brightly. Her heart started to race as he came off the ledge and moved toward her. Pulling her towards him, closer to him. She gasped as his body heatcame off him to her, as their bodies touched. She looked up into his crimson eyes as as he lowered his face to hers. She could fell his breath on her lips...

"KAGOME!"

They moaned. Inuyasha pulled away and went toward the window. Before she could stop him he jumped out.

"Kagome! Kagome..."

Her mom opened the door.

"Kagome? Why didn't you answer?"

Kagome turned to her mom.

"Sorry mama. What was it that you wanted?"

"Just to tell you oyasuminasai and that i'm leaving early tomorrow, so I won't see you when you leave. Just wanted to wish you a safe journey."

Kagome nodded and hugged her mom. "Arigatou mama."

"Douitashimashite."

Kagome smiled as her mom left the room. She waited a bit till she strolled downstairs and outside. She walked over to Goshinboku and looked up. The leaves rustled with the night wind.

"Inuyasha? Are you up there?"

"Feh!"

"Are you going to come down?"

"Feh!"

"Is that the only answer i'm going to get...?"

He moaned this time. She sighed, "Fine then. Oyasuminasai..."

She smiled as she felt arms come around her and watched as her body was lefted into the tree behind her. She cuddled against Inuyasha's embrace.

"Why did you run away?"

"Feh! I didn't run. I never run from anything."

She smiled again, "Ya...Then what was that before?"

"Feh!"

She embraced him. "I love you."

His eyes went wide to her remark.

"I just wanted you to know that..."

He blushed, "G-Go to sleep wench."

She smiled to his studder and fell into dream land.

* * *

(A/N:)

Sorry if there are mistakes, the site wouldn't let me put (-) (?) or (!) at the end of my sentences...grrr. Anyways hoped you guys liked, and my reviewers ideas are great, but I keep by my own, even though most of you guys have predicted of what will happen -sigh-

Please review and arigatou reveiwers...

Definitions:

_Aneue_-older sister  
_Douishimashite_-You are welcome  
_Oyasuminasai_-Good night

-_Liz_-


	21. 21HerReturn

'I love you.'

'Did I hear that correctly...?' Inuyasha looked over to Kagome. They had been back for a few day now and he never got enough time to spend with Kagome. Ever since they returned, he had to go off to fight youkai, she had to purify villages or go help Shippou with something. He looked over to see Sango and Miroku sleeping next to eachother, and Shippou cuddled up with Kohaku. It seemed that Sango and Miroku have come way closer then back in the slapping days. He smirked to that thought. He rose and walked out the hut. He looked up at the sky. 'Part of my wish came true...' he smiled at the thought at what she said. Did she actually say that? Or was his head playing tricks on him?

Inuyasha caught a shimmer of something blue in the trees to the side of him. He was curious, plus he needed to protect his companions from anything, especially Kagome. He walked into the forest and came face-to-face with someone he wished never to again. Dark eyes peirced amber. The shinidama chuu flew around the lifeless body, glowing brightly. Her emotion was not evident as she stared at him.

"I've been looking for you Inuyasha..."

He just stared at her. "Why are you here?"

"I have felt the presence of Naraku many times recently, have you've been to busy to not even notice."

Inuyasha winced. "We have been trying our best to track him, where have you felt him last?"

Kikyo pointed, "Towards the Eastern Lands. I do not know yet what he seeks there."

Inuyasha nodded and turned around to leave.

"Inuyasha."

He stopped but didn't bother to look back.

"Yes?"

Kikyo started to walk over to him. She went to touch his shoulder but he jerked away.

"Inuyasha?"

He looked away from her questioning stare.

* * *

Kagome opened her eyes, looking around and not seeing Inuyasha she became a bit curious. She got up and walked out the hut, thinking he may have gone into a tree or something. Something caught her eye. She gasped as her heart started to race. 'He couldn't have...could he?' She started to walk towards the site. She knew Kikyo was there but she would rather find out now, then have him lie to her later about it. She hid behind a tree, not to far, but close enough to see and hear. Inuyasha's back was to her. She knew Kikyo was before him.

"Listen Kikyo...It would be better to stay away from me."

"What?"

"Kagome...I chose Kagome..."

Kagome could here the harsh gasp of Kikyo. She turned to have her back to the tree. Tears started to fill her eyes. As much as she was happy for herself, she could feel Kikyo's pain. 'What if that was me? What if he told me he chose Kikyo...? But he didn't...Why do I feel so selfish?' She could hear Inuyasha talk again.

"I promise you that I would protect you from Naraku, and I have already failed to do that once. But before you came back, I promised Kagome too. I have to keep mine to her. I also promised to avenge your death by killing Naraku, and I will do that, for you. I still have feelings for you...but, I have stronger ones for Kagome..."

Kagome gasped low. Since when did this happen. Since the day he kissed her, hugged her, protected her...

Kikyo stepped back from him. "I see..."

"Kikyo..."

Kikyo looked away, "Then you best be getting back to her Inuyasha. I was going to die anyways, tobecome her..."

"Kikyo I-"

"Forget it."

She smiled. For the first time Inuyasha saw her smile again. She had tears in her eyes as well. The hanyou became confused. 'Why is she smiling and crying?' Kikyo looked up to him as a tear escaped.

"At least I know now, that we will be together, even if it's not really me..."

He looked away.

"Kikyo I'm-"

Kikyo put up her hand to stop him from speaking. "No. You chose who was best. I just wish I was her."

She laughed, "Oh wait, I kind of am, huh?"

He looked up at her then looked away.

"I want you to know though, Inuyasha, I love you, and I always will..."

He snapped his head up but before he could say anything Kikyo was flying away.

"KIKYO!"

"Take care if her..."

He nodded.

Kagome fell to her knees. Tears falling uncontrollably. She didn't expect Kikyo to be that way. No one ever probably would. She put her hands to her eyes. 'He chose me...' She felt arms lift her up. She looked up and saw Inuyasha looking forward. He was walking back to the village.

"Inuyasha"

He looked down and smiled.

"We'll talk later peeper..."

She looked down and smiled a bit, "Okay..."

* * *

(A/N:)

Heh. Sorry for the short chapter, but some reviewers were asking what happen to Kikyo...Well Inuyasha told her...Let's just hope she doesn't try anything stupid...SHUDDING UP! AH! I always do that...or do I do it on purpose (DAMN THERE I GO AGAIN!)

Please review and ARIGATO REVIEWERS!

-_Liz_-


	22. 22NewFriend

_The arrow flew straight for her. _

_"Kagome!"_

_She turned to see it. Bright with it's blue aura peircing it like flames. Her eyes were wide as she screamed to herself to run. But everything was slow. She was soon running out of time. The arrow came close..._

Kagome flew from her bed spread. Inuyasha's eyes flashed open as he looked at her with concern.

"Kagome?"

She held her heart as it beated fast under her palm. She didn't notice Inuyasha crawl over and take her in his arms, didn't hear the words he was mumbling to her. She didn't know why, but that dream felt all to real. She finally came to when she felt Inuyasha kiss her head. She calmed in his arms.

"Bad dream, huh?"

She took a deep breath, "It felt so real..."

"Don't worry, it wasn't."

She smiled. He had been so careful lately, not to hurt her in the slightest bit. It's as if he felt he didn't want to lose her, because now he had nothing left to live for, but her. Her smile widened. That was so obvious to her now.

"Inuyasha?"

"Hm?"

"About Kikyo..."

He sighed, "Lets not talk about that now, okay..."

She became determined. "Sorry, but why did you choose me"

He pulled her away for her to look him in the eyes.

"Isn't that already obvious?"

She looked at the fire. They had left the ninja village a few days ago and were now walking towards the east. The way Kikyo directed Inuyasha to go. Ever since that day Kagome couldn't deny that he loved her, but she also felt as though something in that conversation wasn't right. As if Kikyo was being to good, and that didn't seem like the Kikyo she first met.

"Kagome?"

She looked at him.

"You know howI feel, you heard me say it, isn't that enough for you to realise?"

Her eyes became teary as she smiled. "Yes."

"Good, now go to sleep wench. We got a journey to go on tomorrow..."

She just looked at him.

"What?" he said viciously.

She blushed, "My nightmare. I don't think I could go to sleep now..."

"Feh!"

He lifted her and brought her up into a tree nearby.

"Tonight, you can stay up her with me."

She smiled and cuddled in his arms. She felt him move around. She opened her eyes when she felt something come on top of her. His red haori comforted her as it fell on her body. She smiled and cuddled more against him.

"Inuyasha?"

"What wench?"

"Arigatou."

"Feh! Go to sleep wench."

She giggled and fell asleep.

-

"Oi! Inuyasha!"

"What monk?"

"Where exactly are we going?"

"Kikyo told me she believes that Naraku went towards the Eastern Lands, so that's where we're going."

"Ah."

"What would Naraku want in the Eastern Lands?" said Sango.

"That I don't know. But we'll find out soon enough."

"Inuyasha. Didn'tMyoga say that there was a ruler for all lands. Sesshoumaru is the ruler of the Western Land. Who could the ruler of the Eastern Lands be?"

"That I know. His name is Dedorou, a posion youkai. One of Lord Sesshoumaru's cousins..."

Kagome looked down at Inuyasha's neck.

"Touch me and you die, Myoga."

"Aw. Can't I get a little bit of blo-"

"Explain flea. Who's this Dedorou?"

"Well he's a powerful youkai of the east. Your half cousin my lord."

Inuyasha smirked, "Lets see how much of a basterd this one is, eh?"

Kagome smaked his shoulder.

"Inuyasha! Just because Sesshoumaru isn't that nice, doesn't mean your cousin will be."

"Feh! All I know is that youkai don't respect hanyou. Let's see if it's the same for him, as it is for Sesshoumaru."

"Actually Inuyasha, Dedorou is-"

"WHAT DID I SAY FLEA! DON'T GO NEAR MY NECK!"

Inuyasha slapped the flea youkai, making him fall to the ground beneath his feet. One stomp and the youkai was squashed.

"Ah. The fate of a flea..."

"Inuyasha. If this is your cousin, why have you've never heard of him?" Miroku asked.

"Don't know. Sesshomaru never really talked about his family, plus, we all know he wouldn't tell me jack."

Sango made a -thats-so-obvious- face, "Well, we'll most likely meet with him soon."

"Most likely..."

'I wonder if the basterd's ways run in the family...'

Inuyasha suddenly noticed something come out of the bushes. He skidded to a stop as the small animal covered it's head. Everybody stopped and looked down at the creature. It popped an eye out from it's paws.

"E-E-Excus-s-se m-m-me." it said shaking and moving away.

Kagome slid off Inuyasha's back. "Aw. It's a kinezumi."

"Not only a kinezumi, an kinezumi youkai." Inuyasha said crossing his arms.

"What are you doing here squirt?" he said.

The little youkai uncovered it's head. A pink bow was around one of it's ears. Her small Kimono matched the bow, and had the pattern of flowers on it. Her fluffly long tail curled up.

"Don't call me squirt!"

"Whoa. Feisty little girl, aren't you?" said Miroku.

"OI!"

"**_Inuyasha_**."

He gulped, "Okay sorry kid. What's your name"

"Kome!" she said with a grin.

'Kome? The girl with Kiroro was named that...but she's a human...' Shippou thought, 'I miss her.'

"Kome, huh? Wanna tell me why your all alone"

She looked away, "I've been alone, since I could remember..."

Kagome noticed the softness in Inuyasha's eyes. She bent down before the little youkai.

"Would you like to travel with us?"

She smiled wide, "YES!"  
Kagome giggled and nodded"Alright, then it's done."

* * *

(A/N:)

_Kinezumi_-squirrel

Hey guyz! Thanks again for the great reviews. There's chapter 22 for you all. My brother is bothering about playing Diablo...grr. I'll post another chapter as soon as possible. Kome is a cutie. AND SHE'S ALL MINE! Anyways I have a lot in store for this little youkai, just wait! And Dedorou...Can't tell ya nothing till they meet him! YAY!

Okay i'm done...

Please Review...

(OO)WATCHING!  
(-.-)WAITING!  
(o.O)COME ON! DO IT! PRESS THE BUTTON!

-_Liz_-


	23. 23MtZao

The kinezumi sat down on Kagome's shoulder.

"Where are we going?"

She held on to Kagome's shirt as Inuyasha ran. Shippo eyed the little youkai from his perch on Kagome's other shoulder.

"We're going to find someone..."

"Oh really!"

"Yep."

"You know..." Kome scratched her chin, "...there was this big jyaki I felt a while ago..."

Inuyasha stopped short. Kome screamed as Kagome caught her.

"Inuyasha!"

He grabbed the kinezumi, bringing her before him.

"Tell me Kome. Where did you feel this jyaki, and where did it go?"

"Last time I remember I felt it go somewhat north. Kinda toward Zao."

"You mean the mountin?" Kagome asked.

"Yep!"

"Inuyasha."

He looked up at Sango.

"Yeah?"

"Mout Zao is about another weeks moving..."

"Well, we're going to have to keep moving then right!"

Sango nodded, "Then lets get moving!"

"Right!" Inuyasha gave Kome to Kagome and they started to move again.

-

Inuyasha could tell that the humans of the group were getting rather tired. He could here the two small youkai on his back sleeping and Kagome was near slumber, but she kept herself awake. They had been moving two days straight to Mt. Zao and they needed to stop. The only time they stopped was when they needed to get a bathroom break. Inuyasha sighed. The humans had gone through two days straight with little water and food, and even _his_ stomach was growling now. He could tell on Kagome, that getting no nutrients was making her weaker.

"Sango!" She peared over the side of the flying Kirara.

"Yeah!"

"Lets stop to make camp!"

She nodded, "Good idea!"

Inuyasha slowed when he found the right spot to settle. Sango flew down. Kohaku hopped off after Miroku, and Miroku helped Sango down. Kagome slid off Inuyasha easily. She put the two youkai down and took off her backpack, taking out her bed spread and setting the two there to sleep. She turned to Inuyasha.

"Get some wood and start a fire Kagome. I'll go hunting."

She nodded as he left. Her, Sango, and Miroku bent down to get some wood. Kohaku seemed very weak, so they insisted he did not help. Kagome piled the wood together and took out her matches, lighting the fire instantly. She looked over to Sango and Miroku. Sango was asleep, leaning on Miroku, as was Miroku, with his head on hers. Kohaku was on top of the transformed Kirara and was sleeping soundly. Kagome yawned as Inuyasha hopped out of the trees. He skinned the boar he caught and set it aside. He picked up a pot and turned to Kagome.

"Be right back."

She nodded. As soon as he left he returned. He put the pot on the fire and threw the meat in. Kagome went to go help but he slapped her hands away. She glared at him.

"Feh! Just rest wench. I can tell you'll be out of it any minute."

She looked down at her hands on her lap. She looked around at the group.

"Two new members of the group. It seems we're growing..."

Inuyasha smiled, "Yeah. That little Kome. It looks like Shippou has taken a liking to her these last two days."

"What are you talking about? All he's been was mean to her. They fight and-"

"I know two people who started out like that..."

She looked at him. He was staring at her intensely. She smiled.

"Yeah, I guess your right."

He laughed a bit. She looked at him, a little confused. That's the first time she's heard him laugh in awhile.

"Before you know it, he'll be calling her wench."

"Oi!"

"What? It's not a bad thing."

She smiled, "Except she probably will hate it."

He laughed, "Probably."

Kagome smiled. She loved when he laughed, it was so rare. But whenever it happen, he shinned. He fiddled around with the pot. She heard him grit his teeth. She looked over and saw him put his finger in his mouth.

"Inuyasha? Did you burn yourself?"

"Feh! It'll heal."

"Let me see it."

"Feh!"

He moved his arm away but she still caught it. She pulled his finger up to her eye level. She took out her first aid kit and bandaged, kissing it soon after. He blushed.

"Feh! You didn't have to kiss it."

"What? You can kiss mine, but I can't kiss yours..."

"Feh! That was once."

"And once is enough."

He smiled. He picked up the pot and took the meat out of it.He took the bowls Kagome had and put meat in each.

"Here."

Kagome took the bowl from his hand.

"OI! PEOPLE GET UP!"

They all were startled but awoke.

"Dinner's ready."

Everybody took a bowl. Sango took a bite.

"Mmm. Who made this?"

Inuyasha blushed when Kagome said it was him.

"Well that something new..."

"What does that mean monk!"

Miroku put up his hands, "I'm not saying it's bad. It's actually rather good."

"Feh!"

Off to the side Kome leaned over to Shippou.

"Do they always do that?" she whispered.

Shippou swallowed his food, "Pretty much. Are you going to eat?"

She poked the food with her finger, "What is this? It doesn't look like nuts to me..."

Shippou smiled, "Just eat it. It's good."

She picked up a peice and ate it. "MMM!"

"See told ya!"

She nodded with approval.

Kagome leaned to whisper in Inuyasha's ear.

"Looks like you got a new admirer. That's probably the first time she ate meat."

Inuyasha shugged, "Probably."

Inuyasha sniffed then growled.

"What is it Inuyasha?"

He took the hilt of his sword, standing as he did so.

A tall youkai, peircingpurple eyes, black hair, armor, and a blue cresent moon on his head came out of the bushes. He stared at the group.

"What are you doing on my lands?" he said with a solid stare.

* * *

(A/N:)

Okay, since I my reviewers are saying my chapters are too short I'll put up two chapters today. DON'T GET USED TO IT! **lol just kidding.** Anyways, I'll try my best to make this longer, but I do have fun leaving you guys to think what's going to happen next...-sigh-

Mt.Zao is an actually mountin in Japan, MANY SKI RESORTS!

PLEASE REVIEW!

-_Liz_-


	24. 24Dedorou

Kagome went behind Inuyasha as everybody stood to the entrance of the youkai. Inuyasha sniffed.

"You smell like my brother, and like a human."

The youkai looked at him deeply.

"Brother? You are of the Inu Taisho family, are you not?"

Inuyasha stood steady, "So what if I am?"

"Calm down Inuyasha, that is your name, am I right?"

Inuyasha became a little calm. This youkai...

He sniffed again, "You're hanyou..."

The hanyou nodded, "Yes. I am Dedorou."

Inuyasha stood and sheathed Tetsusaiga. He could tell by his smell, but also by his looks, that he was part human. 'So that's what Myoga failed to tell me.'

"Inuyasha, are these your companions?"

Inuyasha nodded.

"Then may I ask of you? May you wish to stay in my castle for the night? I see the clouds that form over the west, and they do not seem like ones you wish to be caught in."

"Why are you being so nice?"

Dedorou looked at him. "Unlike your brother, I do not doubt hanyou's true powers, as you can see already. Your brother hasn't told you much, has he?"

Inuyasha crossed his arms, "We're not such a tight knit family."

"I supposed not. Follow me, I will lead you to my castle, you shall stay there for the night, if you wish."

Inuyasha looked at his companions. They nodded and he turned to Dedorou and nodded too.

"Ah, this is great. Follow."

They followed Dedorou to his home. The came to a castle. Around it a wall covered the mout on the inside. They stepped inside. The castle was huge, so many candled chandlers and paintings of the family. Inuyasha looked at one in particular. Dedorou stood beside him.

"If you are wondering, that there is my aunt. Your brothers mother..."

Inuyasha became rather interested in it. She looked nothing like Sesshoumaru, but he could tell were he got his elegance from. Sesshoumaru obviously didn't inherite all his fathers traits. Inuyasha and the group followed Dedorou to the dinning room. It was beautiful. Designes of flowers on every wall and the table was hand carved at it's finest.

"Take a seat."

They all sat at the table.

"As I can see you all got your dinner for the night. Would you all be wishing to go to you rooms?"

Kagome yawned.

"Seems so. Very well."

He snapped his fingers. A small man came from the kitchen and came to Dedorou.

"Yes m'lord?"

"Show my guests to their living courters."

He nodded, "Right away m'lord."

The group stood up. Kagome bowed to him.

"Thank you Lord Dedorou."

He bowed, "My pleasure."

They walked away with the imp.

-

Kagome looked out the window to the garden outside. She had just finished taking a bath and was not to sleepy at the time. She heard her door open. She looked behind herself and saw Inuyasha approch her.

"Inuyasha?"

He came beside her and looked out the window.

"Maybe we should stay here for tomorrow night tpp. That's the night of my weakness..."

"Are you sure you want Dedorou to know that?"

Inuyasha looked at her. She knew it was hard for him to trust people, but I guess having a family member somewhat like him, made it a little easier.

"He should know how it feels to be so vunrable..."

Kagome nodded. She heard the drops of rain starting to fall. She looked out the window.

"I guess we could stay here on more night."

She looked over to where Inuyasha stood. He wasn't there and she looked quickly around the room. Happy that he was just on her bed she walked over to him. She sat next to him. He seemed to be deep in thought.

"What's the matter Inuyasha?"

"I don't know. I guess i'm surprised Dedorou isn't a basterd like Sesshoumaru."

He smiled to that thought.

"Because he's got something in common with you."

"Yeah. It's kind of surprising that a hanyou is a Lord."

"Anything's possible Inuyasha."

He looked over to her. His eyes were full of something she couldn't quite pick out, but the look made her heart flutter.

"Inuyasha?"

He took her chin under his finger and led her face to his. Kissing her instantly. She melted, not evaluating anthing around her but his lips. She didn't even realise that he lowered her onto the bed, that he was leaning over her till he broke the small kiss. She looked at him. His amber eyes were peircing right through her.

"Inuyasha..."

She gasped as their lips connected again. She rapped her arms around his neck as she deepened the kiss. His tounge wipped her bottom lip. She opened up to him, let him taste her. He could feel her aura crackle as he licked the roof of her mouth. He broke the kiss and trailed kisses down her chin. She breathed deeply as he lowered his mouth to her neck. She moaned as he kissed her colar bones, as he sucked on her neck. His fangs scrapped the lining of her skin. He could here her whisper his name, as her scent changed. He could feel the strong lust that eminated off of her. He went back to her lips and kissed her again. She slipped his haori off, and was now working on his undershirt. The utter need to be against him, made her go crazy. He broke the kiss and moved away. She moaned as the distance between them widened. She leaned on her elbows and sat up.

"Inuyasha?"

He was looking down at the floor as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"Kagome. There are some things I need to do first, before we..."

She gulped and blushed. She nodded with complete understanding. He would never feel right, untill Naraku was gone from their lives, and neither would she...

* * *

(A/N:)

YAY BET THAT MADE YOUR HEARTS RACE!

Sorry that I couldn't let it happen yet...Naraku's a basterd and I wanna get rid of him first. **AGAIN SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER!**

Review please!

-_Liz_-


	25. 25AGoodIdea

Inuyasha watched as the light of the sun came over the horizon. The morning dew sparkled on the garden below. He looked behind him at the girl lying so peacefully in the bed. The bed seemed to big for her small form. Inuyasha stood from his place on the window and walked over. He pulled up the blanket and lyed beside her, kissing her on the forhead as she cuddled against him.

"Hmm," Kagome smiled, "Guutenmorugen Inuyasha..."

"Feh. Your up already wench."

She smiled more, "Of course."

He smirked and sat up.

"Well, might as well see what the others are doing."

"HOUSHI!"

Kagome sat up in a startle.

"Man, don't those two have respect for the people still sleeping." said Kagome.

A loud smack roared through the halls of the castle. Kagome and Inuyasha winced.

Inuyasha grinned, "Guess not."

Kagome went off the bed and took her cloths from herbag to change. She traveled into the bathroom.

"Oi! Wench! Where are you going"

She popped her head out the doorway.

"First, going to the bathroom. Second, taking a bath."

"Oh no you don't."

She watched as he walked into the bathroom.

"Inuyasha, you can't be in here while I take a bath."

"That's why your not taking one."

"INUYASHA! This is the last time i'll probably be able to take one!"

He pouted, "Fine..."

He turned away from her. She knew that trick. Give her those puppy eyes, make her feel guilty, and then she would go up to him, and he wouldn't leave her alone for a second. She popped her head out the doorway. The eyes got to her but she was still taking that bath.

"I'll be quicker this time, promise."

He was shocked and turned around to see a closed door in his face.

"Wench."

"Dog Boy."

"Oi!"

"What? You are."

"OI!"

All he heard was her giggle as she went into the water. He sighed and decided to leave.

"Oi! Wench! I'm going to see what the others are doing!"

"Okay! I'll beout in a bit!"

He walked to the door and left the room. He looked both ways to make sure a certain monk wasn't going to run into him soon. Certain nothing was coming his way he started to walk down the hall, intill...

Inuyasha found himself on the floor with a screaming Kome hiding in his shirt and a little kitsune by his legs grinning. The kinezumi shook in his shirt and he pulled her out. He glared at her and then at the kitsune. Shippou gulped.

"What's this all about Shippou!"

Kome spoke first, "Shippou was attacking me because he was pretending that I had the Shikon no Tama and then I got all scared and start-"

Inuyasha put his hand over her mouth. "That's enough kin."

He turned and glared at him. "Just because Kagome told you that, doesn't mean you could do the same to her Shippou!"

He bowed his head, "Sorry."

"Sorry ain't gonna cut it kit. Maybe I should get Kagome to make beads for you too."

Shippou shot his head up. "No! Please no!"

"Feh! Then be nicer to the kin!"

He pouted then turned and left.

"You know Inuyasha. That wouldn't be a bad idea."

Inuyasha turned to see Miroku and Sango standing there. Miroku's face burned were he was slapped, and the form of Sango's hand was very obvious.

"What is?"

"If Shippou keeps being mean to her, she could sit him or something. It would make him learn better."

Inuyasha smirked, "Ya, well, I'll ask Kagome later. But I doubt it. She loves the kit too much."

"Well, I know she likes little Kome too..."

"Can I go now?"

The three looked at Kome in his hands. Inuyasha put her down and she stood for a second.

"What beads were you talking about, Inuyasha?"

He looked at her, "I'll explain them to you IF Kagome allows you to have 'em."

"Fine...I'll be with Shippou..."

She walked away.

Inuyasha looked up and then smirked when he heard the two yelling at eachother.

"Maybe I should ask the wench."

* * *

(A/N:)

Okay. Sorry my reviewers for the short chapter. I FEEL SO BAD! But I am in a rush. I have to go to a party for my little cousin, and this whole week i've been rather busy with school. Other than that i'll make another LONGER chapter as soon as possible. I hate leaving you all with cliffy's. AnywaysARIGATOU AGAIN!

Please Review!

-_Liz_-


	26. 26TheJournal

Dedorou walked up to the table and sat. Inuyasha and the group was well into breakfast and Dedorou was looking at him intensly. He started to eat his food and soon was finished. He arose and everyone looked up. He was looking at Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha. I wish to have a talk with you."

"About what?"

"Just come. It is important."

Inuyasha looked at Kagome and she nodded. He stood up and walked into the garden with Dedorou. They walked over to a cherry blossom tree and Dedorou looked at it.

"This tree was my favorite as a kid. My mother used to bring me here when I was young. I would climb it while she read a book underneath."

Inuyasha looked at it, "What did you want to talk about?"

Dedorou looked at him, "I feel your powers fading. Do you trust me so easily?"

"Why wouldn't I? You know how it feels to be human."

Dedorou smirked, "That girl has made you different. You are unlike your brother and father."

"My old man is dead."

"Yes," Dedorou looked at the tree, "But his spirit is still with you. I could feel his presence whenever I am near you."

Inuyasha was confused. He checked himself out then looked at Dedorou.

"Okay..."

Dedorou smirked again.

"I can also feel another presence...Your mother I suppose. She's got a gentle one, kinda like my mothers."

"Feh."

Dedorou laughed, "Your father gave me something...before he died. We had been close since I was a child, and he soon told me about you. He said he wished for me to give you it, follow me."

Inuyasha follow the hanyou into his study as he went to a self in the room. He open a hidden door inside it and pulled out a book. He handed it to Inuyasha.

"Here. Your father wished for me to give it to you. He said it was your mothers..."

Inuyasha looked down at it. 'Is this-'

"It's her journal. He said she gave it to him before she had you. She had told him she wished for him to give it to you. But he gave to me before he died."

"Why would you be friends with my old man?"

"He may have gone to your mother after my aunt death, but that never ment he didn't love them both..."

Inuyasha smirked, "It's because she was human right."

"That's partly the point. The other was when I met your mother. She was kind and gentle."

Inuyasha looked down at the journal in his hands. He looked up at Dedorou with a thankful gaze. He just nodded and went out of the room. Inuyasha sat on a pillow in the room. He trace the design of the book with his claw. 'Mother...'

"Inuyasha?"

Kagome opened the door to find him with his back to her. She sat beside him and looked at the book, then his face. He seemed so deep in thought, but his sad aura was making her worried.

"What's this?"

He looked at her. His eyes told her right away. It definatly had to do with his mother. She had seen these eyes so many times before when she was bought in the conversation. Kagome put her arms around him and embraced him. He didn't push away. The embrace reminded him of when his mother tried to make him feel better...when he would cry.

"Kagome..."

She pulled away and looked at him.

"I don't know if I want to read this..."

She looked down at it and took it in her hands.

"If you want. I could hold it for you intill you're ready to..."

He nodded and gave her a small smile. She nodded and arose with him. They walked out of the study. Inuyasha smirked.

"Oi Kagome?"

"Hm?"

"Could you do something for Kome?"

She stopped in her tracks. Inuyasha stopped to.

"What might that be?"

"Can you make her prayer beads for Shippou?"

Kagome giggled. "As much as I would love to see how they end up with those, I can't."

He became confused, "Why?"

She smiled, "Only miko's could use prayer beads remember..."

"Oh ya..."

"Anyways, I don't think Shippou would like that now would he?"

Inuyasha smirked. He knows what it feels like to be sat, and it's not the greatest thing.

"You know..."

Kagome looked at him.

"Maybe Totosai could make one for him, that only Kome could take off..."

"Inuyasha..."

"Come on. The kit needs to learn not to treat her that way. I had to"

He cut himself off. Kagome smiled and come forward. She stood on her toes and gave him a small kiss.

"For all it's worth, I think we both taught eachother a lot."

He smiled.

-

Kome skittered to the nearby tree and hid behind it. 'Hopefully he won't find me here.' Shippou came out of the house a sniffed. Kome gasped 'HE'S CHEATING!' She walked out of her spot and glared at him.

"What?"

"YOU'RE CHEATING!"

"No i'm not."

"THEN WHY ARE YOU SNIFFING!"

"I WASN'T SNIFFING!"

"See I told you it's always the women to start the fight."

"Inuyasha!"

Kome and Shippou looked up the see Inuyasha and Kagome on a balcony. She was about to sit him when he told her she should go down with him, since she was in his lap and all. She just gave him a bih 'hmph'.

Kome and Shippou came up to where they were. One sitting on each side of the two. Shippou stuck his tounge out and Kome put her nose up in the are.

"Shippou. What did I tell you?"

He bowed his head, "Sorry..."

"That didn't sound like a sorry, Shippou." Kagome said.

"Feh."

"See Inuyasha, I told you your influencing him."

Inuyasha smacked the kit on the head. Shippou cried, Kagome yelled at him, while Kome laughed. Shippou arose.

"If your all going to pick on me, i'm leaving!"

"Oh Shippou-"

Before Kagome could finish he hopped off the balcony and ran into the forest. Kome watched with guilt in her gaze.

"Now see what you did Inuyasha! You hurt his feelings. He just looks up to you."

"Well, i'm not the greatest rolemodel for kids, am I!"

Kome climbed down away from the two that were beckering and went into the garden.

"Shippou! Shippou?"

She could hear him crying still and she followed the sent of his tears. She came to a little pond in the garden. She saw Shippou sitting while looking in the water. His back was to her. She sat down beside him and tried to look at his face, but he would turn away before she could see.

"Are you still crying?"

He wiped his tears away, "Feh. I don't cry."

She looked down at the fish that were swimming around in the water, their scales glittered in the afternoon sun. She smiled then frowned.

"Sorry I made you feel bad."

"Keh."

"You really do sound like Inuyasha."

Shippou still kept his back to her. She took her finger and slid it up his back softly and fast. He twitched up from the ticklest contact. He turned around to she her grinning.

"Oi!"

"What? I was trying to see if you would even react to that. You're being to quite."

"Hmph."

Kome giggled and got up.

"If you need me, i'll be with Kagome. She asked me earlier if I would help her with something, yet I still don't now what."

She smiled as he looked up.

"BYE!"

She skipped away. He watched her go and then he looked at his reflection in the water.

"Stupid Kome..."

'Why is she so different from the others? That's because she is. She's youkai."

He sighed and decided to head back too.

-

Kirara mewed next to Sango. She looked down at the little youkai and smiled.

"Are you hungry Kirara?"

She mewed again and then ran off.

"Kirara? Kirara!"

Sango ran after her. They started to go into the dark part of the castle. It was eerie and Sango didn't have her Hiraikotsu to protect her.

"Kirara! Wait!" She couldn't see but then she saw the fire of Kirara paws. She definately transformed, and that had to mean trouble. She could here her growl as she got closer. She come to the cat and hopped on her.

"Kirara what is it?" she whispered.

The cat started to fly and Sango could feel them descending from the upper levels.

"Kirara?"

Soon she could see light. She could soon tell they were going down a stair case. They came to the lower level and Kirara walked over to a painting. It was a painting of a miko. Sango hopped off and looked at it.

"This looks like-"

She touched it and the wall moved open. She looked at the painting. 'Kagome?'

* * *

(A/N:)

Okay longer chapter...hopefully...MY MOM KEEPS NAGGING ME TO BRING OUT THE DOG SO SORRY IF THERE ARE MISTAKES...I'M IN A HURRY!

Okay...Arigatou again guys...

Please Review!

-_Liz_-


	27. 27TryToUnderstand

"Sango! Sango!"

Miroku looked desperately around for her, but she was nowhere in sight.

"Inuyasha!"

-

Inuyasha's ears perked up.

"What is it Inuyasha?"

"Miroku. He sounds stressed..."

Kagome rose from her spot next to him. Looking at the door.

"Sango's missing..." she said.

Inuyasha looked up at her.

"How do you know?"

"I could feel it in Miroku's aura."

Inuyasha stood and took her by the hand, walking out of the room. They met up with Miroku after Inuyasha sniffed him out.

"What's the problem monk?"

Now Kohaku seemed worried too and was standing beside him.

"Me and Kohaku had gone out to go pratice our fightening skills, and well...We came back and Sango was gone."

Inuyasha sniffed the air.

"Her scent is faint, but..."

He sniffed again, "Do not worry she is with Kirara."

He nodded, "But she forgot Hiraikotsu."

Inuyasha took the boomerang from Miroku, since it seemed the monk was about to fall over with it.

Inuyasha sniffed again and turned.

"Follow me."

-

"Hello!"

Sango's voice echoed off the walls of the cellar. She didn't understand but behind the painting was this enormous shrine. And the women's painting was everywhere withen there. She didn't now how it was possible but it was Kagome. The odd thing was, she was dressed in her miko's outfit. 'How could Dedorou know about Kagome without meeting her?'

She looked at the new painting above the shrine. The women, or Kagome, looked sad. Like she had lost something she always wanted. Her tears were obvious in the picture. It hurt Sango, because most the time it was Inuyasha who made her cry.

"What are you doing here?"

Sango spun around to see a little old man, about the size of Jaken coming closer.

"You shouldn't be here..."

"Who are you?"

"I am master Herou. The protector of this shrine. Why have you seeked it out?"

"I stumbled upon it. Why do these painting look-"

"You do not need to know of such nonsense."

"Nonsense. She looks like my friend!"

"That's because she is."

"What?"

-

Inuyasha came to a dark part of the castle. He looked behind at the group. They had caught up with Shippou and Kome awhile ago and now they ended up here.

"Stay close guys."

They all nodded. He sniffed to a door way. He couldn't see so when he stepped forward he fell. He realized too late that it was a staircase and was now at the bottom.

"Inuyasha!"

He rubbed his head, "Watch your first step!"

"Okay!"

Kagome was the first he saw, then Miroku, Kohaku, Shippou and Kome. Inuyasha was telling Miroku to calm down, because the monk seemed to be hyperventilating. He heard a rash gasp come from behind him. He turned to see Kagome before apainting. Finally realizing too, thenthe wholegroup gasped. Inuyasha sniffed it.

"This is where Sango's sent ends."

"Why does it look like me?"

"I don't know, but i'll be having a good talk with Dedorou later."

Miroku went up to it, "There's something weird about this painting..."

He touched it and the wall moved. They all gasped.

Shippou scratched his head, "How?"

"It's a secret passage." said Kagome, "Lets go through."

They pushed the wall more and soon came face to face with a shrine. They all gasped.

"Is it me, or does it seem someone admires Kagome?"

Inuyasha growled. Kagome gasped and ran. Their heads flew in the direction she ran. There laying soundly was Sango. Kirara seemed to be missing, but no one knows where she went. Miroku ran over too. They all sat around her as Miroku put her in his lap. He shook her.

"Sango? Sango? Wake up."

She didn't show any signs of waking so Miroku got up with her in his arms.

"Something's not right about this..." said Kohaku.

"Definately, Kagome seems to be the main reason for this shrine, but why?"

"Ah, the legendary miko at last."

They all turned to see the old man Sango saw before. He walked up to Kagome.

"This castle has been waiting for you..."

Inuyasha stepped inbetween them.

"What do you want with Kagome?"

He laughed, "I don't want her. But she is needed here."

"What are you talking about old man?"

"Simple. She is legendary miko. The powerful goddess of this shrine. Her power alone could eliminate the world of youkai forever."

"I would never hurt Inuyasha, Shippou, Kome, or Kirara!"

The old man laughed. He picked up something in his cloak. Out came Kirara in his hands. He threw the small two tailed on Sango.

"They tried to attack me, but I did well to prevent that."

"What have you done to them!"

"Quiet monk. I have done nothing but put them to slumber."

The old man took something out of his pocket. He whispered low enough for the hanyou to hear.

"Mark my words hanyou. The miko becomes hurtthen your world will fall apart, right before your eyes."

Before Inuyasha could say anything the man threw a smoke bomb. The smoke rose in the air. Inuyasha covered his nose from the stench and heard his companions coughing. The smoke cleared and the room was empty. All that was left was a little stone with an inscription on in. Kagome picked it up and read it.

"The ones you love most, may hurt you the worst"

Inuyasha snatched it from her hands and chucked it, the stone shattering on the wall.

"Inuyasha!"

He turned away and growled, coming out of the room and stomping up the stairs. They watched him walk off, Kagome became worried and followed after. Miroku brought Sango up and Kohaku followed behind with the two small youkai.

What did that man mean by what he said to Inuyasha, Shippou?" said Kome.

"I don't know."

* * *

(A/N:)

I'm not sure if this is short. TRUST ME THE THING THE OLD MAN SAID WILL REPEAT ITSELF WITHEN THE STORY! THATS ALL I'M SAYING! Anyways -Smooths hair- I need to do my hw so i'll update tomorrow. JA!

Arigatou

Please Review

-_Liz_-


	28. 28OddScents

Kagome eyes shinned in the evening sky. The rainbow color of the sky glittered with the little bit of light the sun provided. She watched as the birds flew in a 'V' in the sky. She smiled to the the song they sang. She looked down at the river the flowed gently. Her reflection frowned back at her. The fish that swam before her stared in wonder. She slid off the rock she sat upon and walked back to camp. Inuyasha had been quite sence they left Dedorou's. Dedorou actually knew nothing of the mysterious old man and his shrine. The odd thing was, Inuyasha wouldn't even speak, and when he stared at her, she was confused. His eyes where full of guilt, grief. She tried so many times to get him to talk to her but when she asked what was wrong he'd say it was nothing. She sat in the middle of the chattering group and as she looked up Inuyasha was looking at her, but jerked his head away fast, obvipously hoping she didn't see him.

Kagome sighed, taking the obvious. The hanyou wasn't going to talk and she couldn't make him. Something soon popped up in her head. A debvious plan. She smirked 'Or can I?'

Kagome rose and Miroku looked as she walked away. He spoke up.

"Kagome? Where are you going?"

She turned and stared at Inuyasha. His eyes went wide as her aura changed. He looked at her and she was staring passionately at him. He gulped.

"I'm going to take a bath. If anyone needs me, i'll be near the river."

She walked off. Actually she did need to take a bath, but she was wondering if Inuyasha would follow after. She stopped and stood her spot.

'One...two...three...'

"Who said you could take a bath wench?"

She smiled and then put on her mad face. She turned around and glared at him.

"Who said I couldn't?"

He stopped when he saw the glare. 'Is she having mood swings or something...?'

She straightened up and sighed. She walked over and put her arms around his neck, leaning up soon after, giving him a nice, passionate kiss. Inuyasha moaned and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Ka...gome..." he said inbetween the kiss.

She broke in and twirled one of his silver locks in her finger. She put on her best puppy eyes.

"Is something bothering you?"

He didn't let go of her, but did look away. "Feh!"

She took her hand out of his hair and moved his face to look at her.

"You know you could tell me anything right?"

He looked down and sighed, "Something the old man said got to me."

"What did he say?"

He let go of her and backed away.

"Inuyasha?"

"I'm scared Kagome..."

Her eyes became soft. If Inuyasha was scared, then she would lose all hope. She walked up to him and embraced him.

"There is nothing to be afaird of. Especially you-"

"No Kagome. What the old man said. It makes it sound like I may do something that could cause me to lose you forever."

She losened the hug and looked into his eyes, "You'll never lose me."

He looked away. Her eyes showed such confidence that he didn't have at the time. 'Kagome, if I hurt you in any way. I don't know what I would do...'

-

"Lord Sesshoumaru!"

Rin ran to Sesshoumaru as he came out of the trees.

"Hello Rin, have you been well?"

She nodded, "Yep! What took you so long to return my lord?"

"Rin! Do not question Lord Sesshoumaru!"

She glared at the little imp. She turned back to Sesshoumaru for an answer.

"I had some erands to make."

He walk past the girl. She watched and then came beside him and looked at him.

"Lord Sesshoumaru? Where are we going?"

"Towards the Eastern lands. I have to talk some things over with my cousin."

"Your cousin?"

"I don't smell my weakling brother anywhere, and I know he has incountered him."

She stopped and climbed up on Ah-Un. They started to change directions, towards the Eastern Lands.

-

"Two more day's guys."

They all looked towards Sango.

"Zao is only two days away..."

"Well, we better get some good sleep then. Knowing it Inuyasha will push us to our limits."

"What was that monk?"

Kagome elbowed him in the side. He pouted and rubbed where she hit him. Miroku looked up to see her smiling and rubbing it too, then whispering something to Inuyasha and him soon smirking. It was odd, but Inuyasha sure had changed since that big thing between him and Kagome weeks before. He sighed. The only thing he heard so far was that Kikyo wasn't part of Inuyasha's life any longer, atleast from Kaede. Sango looked at him and smiled. He smiled back.

Kome leaned over to Shippou, "There is definately something wrong with these people, they smell very odd."  
Shippou nodded and grinned, obviously understanding.

-

The sun awoke with the churps of the morning birds. Cricket's lullaby's ended and frogs became quiet. The group was wide awake and getting prepared for there movement. Kagome packed her bag, Miroku checked his stock of ofuda's, Sango checked her weapons plus Kohakus, and the two little youkai ran around the tree Inuyasha sat on. He hopped down before Kagome. She hopped on Inuyasha's back, the two taijya and the monk on the two tailed, and the kinezumi on the kitzune's. Shippou ran beside Inuyasha and soon changed into a seagull and flew with Kome. Kagome latched onto Inuyasha's haori as he sped up. The two flyers sped up as well. Their next stop. Mt.Zao.

* * *

(A/N:)

Oi! I'm giving you two chapters today. My reviewers are complaining about short chapters, so sorry about that guys. Arigatou and please any questions you got ask and you will recieve an answer lol.

Please review!

-_Liz_-


	29. 29OnOurWay

Sesshoumaru stopped before the castle. He looked at it with disgust as he walked forward. The gates opened and a tall figure emerged. Purple eyes locked went amber.

"Sesshoumaru, a pleasure as always."

"Dedorou. Where is that weakling of a brother I have?"

Dedorou could see him sniffing.

"I can see that you already know Sesshoumaru, why are you really here?"

Sesshoumaru's cold stare challanged his.

"This Sesshomaru does not speak with that of tainted blood."

Sesshoumaru turned his heal.

"Then why did you come here looking for Inuyasha?"

Sesshoumaru stopped and looked over his shoulder, "That is none of your concern."

"He has grown powerful for a weakling, hasn't he, Sesshoumaru?"

Sesshoumaru turned his head and walked away. Dedorou watched as the tai-youkai of the Western Lands turned a corner. His eyes went wide to what he saw next. 'It couldn't have been!' Dedorou ran to the front of the castle and watched Sesshoumaru walking away, but the odd thing was his companion. 'A HUMAN GIRL!' He stumbled a bit. Rin turned, her big eyes peircing his. She smiled and waved good bye. He rose his hand and waved. 'What is Sesshoumaru doing with a human girl?'

-

Inuyasha skidded to a stop. The rest stopped soon after it.

"What is it Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered.

He sniffed. "Youkai..."

As soon as he said it millions of youkai started to fly down at the group. Kagome slid off Inuyasha's back as he took Tetsusaiga out of it's scabberd. He rose the sword as Kagome slid off her pack and took her bow and arrows. Inuyasha hit the Tetsusaiga to the ground.

"Kaze no Kizu!"

The youkai screamed when the rays hit them full on. Kagome slid an arrow onto her bow. Realeasing it soon after. The explosion of pick light took out half the youkai. Sango threw Hiraikotsu and slit a few in half, as Kohaku covered her. Shippo used his fox magic to scare away some youkai, while Kome took the bow from her hair and threw it. It exploded and the youkai infront of Shippou screamed as they burned to a crisp. Shippou fell back shocked and looked at Kome while she took a bow out of her kimono and out it on. She smiled and winked.

Miroku unbeaded his kazanna.

"I'll take care of the rest. KAZANNA!"

The youkai screached as they were sucked into the void. He closed his hand and covered the kazanaa with his beads quickly. They all took a breather. Inuyasha spoke up first.

"Looks like Naraku's trying to prevent us from getting to Zao."

They all nodded.

Kagome spoke next, "Better keep moving."

She slid her bag on and hopped on Inuyasha's back again. They rest of the group did the same but Kagome sensed something. She looked behind her.

"Hold on."

Inuyasha stopped before he took another step.

"What is it Kagome?"

"I sense a jewel shard."

They all turned and Inuyasha sniffed.

"Damn it."

He moaned as the wolf demon hopped out of the trees with his mate.

"Yo."

"Ya ya, what do you want?"

Koga glared at Inuyasha, then bent down and dug his claws into the skin of his leg. He threw the shard and Inuyasha caught it. He looked up confused.

"Don't ask. There is a new arrival in the den and that thing is indangering it."

"You mean-"

Inuyasha sniffed cutting off Kagome, "You're mated."

Ayame blushed and Koga spoke. "Why do you care?"

"Actually, I don't think we need another Koga in this world."

"WHAT DOES THAT MEAN MUTT!"  
"I SAID IT CLEARLY!"

Kagome slid off Inuyasha's back.  
"Inuyasha..."

His eyes went wide and he gulped.

"Sit."

He went crashing to the ground. Koga grinned down at the fallen hanyou. Kagome smiled at them.

"Congradulations you guys."

Ayame nodded her thanks as Koga said it.

"Well, sorry to leave, but we both thought you might needed that Kagome. Take care of the ass Kagome."

She nodded as Inuyasha got up and glared at her.  
"Oi! Mutt!"

He turned his glare to him. Koga had a kind face on.

"Take care of her."

Inuyasha's eyes went wide and he nodded. He smiled and waved at them.

"See ya around!"

"Bye! Good Luck!" Kagome yelled.

The two wolf youkai ran off in a hurry. Inuyasha didn't know if he was right, but right there, it seemed as if Koga was being kind to him. He shook it off and picked Kagome up, soon placing her on his back. 'Feh! As if that wolf would be nice!' He sped off, the rest of the group flying after.

Sesshoumaru stepped out of the trees. 'The miko, her aura has become stronger...' Rin popped out of a bush and scrambled over to the youkai.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, why do you look so worried?"

He turned to Rin, "This Sesshoumaru does not become worried."

She smiled up at him then looked in the direction of the group.

"Kagome!"

Sesshoumaru stopped her and pulled her into the trees.

Kagome turned her head at what she heard. 'Did someone just yell my name?' She shook it off as they went on.

-

Kagome sat on her sleeping bag. 'I could've sworn I heard someone familiar back there. Maybe it was my imagination...'

"Kagome?"

She looked up and Sango sat next to her. The two 'men' were out hunting. For once Miroku wanted to know how Inuyasha did his hunting, for what purposes, they really didn't know. The two young youkai licked on lollipops Kagome gave them. Kome's expression made Kagome laugh, since that was the first pop the kinezumi ever had. The kinezumi scrunched up her nose, since the pop was sour, she was making faces. She soon got used to it, and rather saviored the taste. Sango seemed to be getting close to the little kinezumi. Kind of like her and Shippou, a mother-daughter relationship.

"What's bothering you?"

Kagome looked at Sango. She was watching as Kome let Kirara lick her pop. She smiled.

"What do you mean?"

Sango turned to her, "Oh come on. You seemed so deep in thought after we left Koga."

She grinned, "Oh that. I thought I heard someone yell out my name, like a little girl or something. She sounded so familiar, but I can't put my finger on it."

"Hmm..."

Sango pondered a bit then shook her head.

"I can't really think of who it could of been Kagome. Don't worry. It was proabably your head playing tricks with you."

"Yeah, probably."

"Sango!"

She looked up the see the happy monk.

"Look what I got!"

He held up the dead rabbit. She gave him a disgusted look.

"You think I wanna-"

Kagome cut her off, "Good job Miroku. Your first sucessful catch."

"Yeah, all thanks to Inuyasha."

She could hear his 'feh' behind the monk. She stood to see him blushing.

"He's a good hunting teacher."

His blush intensified.

"He taught-"

"I'll just take this..." Sango said cutting him off.

She took the rabbit from his hands and brought it away. The monk followed after to watch. Kagome smiled and walked over to Inuyasha.

"So your a teacher now?"

"Feh!"

She giggled and kissed his cheek then went over to Sango to help with cooking.

-

The group came together and left again. They were ready early today, since they all fell asleep early that night. They all had their determined faces on. They saw a swarm of youkai coming their way. As before they fought side by side. The new comers helping all the same. They fought all as one moving closer to Zao.

* * *

(A/N:)

I hope that was long enough for you, and yes Koga is having a pup...how kawaii! Arigatou for the reviews...as always...I LOVE MY REVIEWERS!

ARIGATOU GUYS!

Please review! AGAIN!

-_Liz_-

**PS!  
If you guys wanna claim a scene from Inuyasha DO IT NOW! I'll put your claims up next chapter YAY!**


	30. 30MtZao2

Inuyasha skidded to a stop at the bottom of the mountin. Tall as snow fluttered around it. Kagome shivered on his back as he jumped up every step. Shippou come flying past him, Kirara at his side. Inuyasha stopped on the ledge they did. Kagome slid off as they looked into the cave. Inuyasha took off his haori and gave it to Kagome, she took it and slipped it on. They walked forward, but before they could even reach the cave entrace a bright light shined from inside. The group covered their eyes and when the light dissapated they looked up/ Hundreds of youkai were coming there way. Inuyasha turned around and grabbed Kagome as they all ran further out. He put her down and turned towards the youkai, unseathing his sword. The scent of the kaze no kizu come to his nose as the spirreling wind formed around Tetsusaiga. He crashed the sword to the ground.

"KAZE NO KIZU!"

The rays of light crashed into the youkai, killing a hundred of them in one blow. Sango picked up Hiraikotsu and threw it. The boomerang smashed into them, their hurtling screams echoed on the mountin top. Inuyasha picked up Tetsusaiga again. It glowed brightly. As they spotted it, the group ran behind him. The diamonds formed on his blade, shinning in the sunlight that reached it. Inuyasha rose the sword above his head as the youkai inched closer. Light built up on the sword, as it glowed much more. He swong it.

"KONGOUSOUHA!"

The diamonds flew from the sword. The light surrounding them as they smashed into the group of youkai. They screamed as their remains dissolved in the attack. The light faded and the group ran to the entrance as youkai remains fell around them. Inuyasha sniffed and growled, noting the obvious. Naraku was here all right, and he was more powerful than before. In the weeks that passed, Naraku obviously was builting his strength while they searched for the basterd. Inuyasha was holding Kagome's hand, making sure not to lose her in the darkness. He could see the light at the end of the tunnel, and all he needed was to rid the world of the basterd withen the cave.

He skidded to a stop as a figure landed before him. Just coming through the tunnel, he could see the figure perfectly.

"Kagura..."

Kagura flicked open her fan, "Inuyasha. So nice to see you again."

"Feh! Where's Naraku!"

"Sorry, but I can't be telling you that." She lifted her fan, "Fujin no mai!"

Inuyasha took Kagome and jumped away from the blades as the others sprinted in different directions. Kagura jumped away as Inuyasha sent a Kaze no Kizu toward her. The rays flashed by her and crashed into a near by wall. She looked up to see Naraku's insects watch her. 'Damn. He's watching me. Better make the fight look good.' She jumped away as Inuyasha sent another wave towards her.

"Why are you hesitating Kagura?"

She smirked and held up her fan, "As if I wouldn't fight you."

She lifted her fan, "FUJIN NO MAI!"

Inuyasha dodged the blades and landed next to Kirara.

"Kagura!"

Kagura stopped from sending another wave of blades towards the hanyou and looked in the direction of the voice. There stood Kagome with a arrow in her bow. The arrow head began to glow immensly as Kagura's eyes went wide.

"Get out of the way Inuyasha!"

He nodded and ran with the two tailed to a safe area. Kagome let the go of the arrow. The streak of light blinded the group from seeing where it hit. They heard a cling of the arrow hitting something and as the light disappeared they looked up. Laying there infront of Kagura was Kanna. Her mirror was shattered all over the floor as the beside her lifeless body. Kagura bent down beside her sister.

"Kanna!"

Kagome took down her bow as she watched the tears in Kagura's eyes form. Kanna's eyes were still open with her normal emotionless face, but the life from her eyes was gone. She no longer existed. Kagome's guilt built up as she watched Kagura pick up her sister. Kagura flinched as a voice came to her head. She walked back into the darkness of a opening behind her, her eyes peircing the girl who caused her sisters death. Kagome flinched as Kagura disappeared and Inuyasha sent a wave towards where she had left. Nothing was heard so Inuyasha took Kagome's hand as the group followed into the opening. Like before, it was a dark tunnel. Kagome could feel the youkai that surrounded them. Inuyasha could too, but they kept going. They came to a ledge inside the mountin. He could feel the immense jyaki below, in the darkness.

"Inuyasha!"

He turned to Sango's voice. She was throwing Hiraikotsu at the thousands of youkai that were behind them. Kohaku was using kusarikama on them as well. Miroku was using shakujou and cutting them in half. He turned to the hanyou.

"Help us!"

Inuyasha lifted up Tetsusaiga, "MOVE!"

They scattered in different directions as Inuyasha sent out a wave on kougousouha again. The youkai screamed much more as they dissapated withen the attack. Inuyasha looked at the remains. The spears were imbedded in the wall of the mountin and the youkai were gone. He turned and looked down. The rest of the group came beside him and looked below as well. He turned to them.

"I'm going."

Kagome grabbed him as he tryed to go.

"Not alone."

"This is not a matter of going alone or not Kagome. I'm going, and your not. That's it."

"Look I know you're looking out for me Inuyasha, but no matter what you do, we are coming with you."

He smirked as she stated the obvious.  
"Feh! Fine. But stay close to me okay."

She nodded and hopped on his back. They all went down together. Inuyasha landed and looked around. The cave was deep below from the entrance and the lighting of it was enough for them. He let Kagome down as he looked at Miroku and nodded. He did the same and followed the hanyou into the room ahead. As the group walked through they were hit with a powerful jyaki. Inuyasha looked to the side to see Kagura with Kanna in her arms. She looked over to a opening in the room then looked back at him. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes to her. It was the only opening in the room, so he decided that was the way to go. He started to move with the group behind him, Kagome at his side.

"Inuyasha."

He stopped and looked at Kagura.

"Kill him."

His eyes went wide to that remark and he looked up. There was Naraku's bugs flying into the opening. Obviously going to tell him of the traitor. He looked back at Kagura as her eyes told him to go. He nodded as Kagome looked at her with sorrow. Kagura shook her head and Kagome followed after Inuyasha and the others. Inuyasha watched the insects as he ran below them. They came to a new room, much larger than the one before. The insects flew into a dark part of the room. Inuyasha could smell him. His undelying stench as the youkai stepped out of the darkness. Kagome gasped behind him as Naraku came out. He had tenticals coming from his back and the armor around him made it look hard to penitrate. The armor was very close to that of Sesshoumaru's but on the other arm. His hair waved with the powerful aura that surrounded him.

"Ah, Inuyasha. So nice to see you again."

"Spare me the greeting Naraku. And lets get to this."

Naraku laughed and thewn ended.

"Why are you here Inuyasha? Ready to die."

"Should you be saying that to yourself!"

"Enough! Prepare to die!"

One of Naraku's tentical's came before him and went straight for Inuyasha. He swong Tetsusaiga and cut it off. Naraku smirked as he sent the half of the tentical behind him. Sango sent Hiraikotsu towards him but it bounced off the barrier around him. He stared at it as it flew back at her. Sango looked up to see Naraku put his hand up. Her eyes went wide as a gravitational force flew from his hand, towards her. She flew into the wall behind her, causing a boulder in it. She fell to the floor as Kohaku and Miroku ran towards her. Miroku turned his head to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha!"

"Right!"

Tetsusaiga glowed blood red as the hanyou lifted it. He ran forward and swong the sword. His eyes went wide as Tetsusaiga bounced off of the barrier with him. He landed on his feet and growled.  
"How-"

Naraku laughed, "That weak technique won't work on me any longer Inuyasha."

Inuyasha growled again as Kagome came up behind him.  
"Inuyasha. I could use my miko powers on Tetsisaiga, so you could break it."

Inuyasha smirked and looked at her, "Good idea."

Kagome stood behind him, holding his shoulders as she consentrated. She put up a barrier to stop Naraku from sending anything at them while she did this. Tetsusaiga glowed red as the pink light formed around it. Inuyasha looked at it then up. Kagome's eyes flashed open.

"Now!"

The barrier disappeared as Inuyasha ran forward. He hit the barrier as the sword ran through. The barrier bursted as windblew the dust from the ground around the people in the room. Naraku's eyes went wide.

"WHAT!"

Inuyasha jumped and sent a wave of Kaze no Kizu toward Naraku. Naraku narrowed his eyes and disappeared. Inuyasha's eyes went wide now as he landed. He looked around. Kagome was starting to run towards him.

"STAY WHERE YOU ARE!"

She stopped as he sniffed and looked each way. He sensed something behind him, but before he could turn something pushed him very hard. The gravitationl force that was used on Sango sent him flying. Tetsusaiga flew from his hands and embedded itself it a wall of the cave. Kagome screamed and ran towards Inuyasha as he sat up. Naraku walked over to the sword in the wall. He lifted his hand and took the swords hilt, soon taking it from the wall. He smirked as Inuyasha's eyes went wide. Naraku swong the sword before him and laughed.

"Isn't it ironic hanyou. How I could use this sword."

"How!"

Naraku smirked, "Remember Inuyasha. I have some human in me too."

He lifted the sword as it glowed. Inuyasha's eyes went wide as the sent of the Kaze no Kizu came to him. He grabbed Kagome and jumped away as the blades flew into the wall that was behind him. Naraku lifted the sword again. It glew so brightly Inuyasha couldn't see but he heard to cling of metal touching metal. As the light disappeared he was shocked. There stood the man, equally pushing his sword into Tetsusaiga as his amber eyes peirced Naraku's crimson. Sesshoumaru's hair flowed as he pushed Naraku away and he stood.

"I would rather my pathetic brother use my father's sword then you!"

Naraku smirked, "Sesshoumaru, you wish to fight me."

Sesshoumaru lifted Tokijin and readied himself. Naraku laughed as Inuyasha yelled.

"Sesshoumaru this is my fight! Back off!"

"Not this time Inuyasha. How are you supposed to fight without a sword?"

"I'll manage!"

"Hmm. Better protect your miko."

Inuyasha turned to see Kagome coming towards him. She grabbed his arm.

"Let him get Tetsusaiga back..." she whispered.

Sesshoumaru flew forward. The two fought as the clinging of swords was heard. They coudn't see the two, for they where moving at such a fast speed. Inuayasha looked every way when he saw the sparks that flew from the connection of the two sword. Suddenly he turned his head to see something smash into the wall beside them. As the dust cleared there was Sesshoumaru. He stood up and looked at Naraku. Inuyasha turned his head to see Naraku stand before them. Naraku laughed again.

"You think you can defeat me Sesshoumaru?"

The tai-youkai looked at him with a cold stare. He lifted Tokijin as it glowed blue. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and ran to a safe part. The rays of blue flew from the sword. Naraku smirked as he disappeared again.

"Sesshoumaru!"

The tai-youkai turned and hit Naraku. Naraku gaged as the sword come out of his gut. He looked up and smirked then disappeared again. He appeared in the middle of the room. Kagome's heart was beating fast, and then an idea flashed through her mind. She whuspered to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, Tetsusaiga's sheath..."

He looked nehind at her. She smiled and then his it came to him. 'THAT'S RIGHT! I could summon Tetsusaiga back to me with the sheath!' Inuyasha looked down at the sheath on his waist. He grabbed in and lifted it, pointing the open end towards Naraku. The hanyou looked at Inuyasha with confusion. Inuyasha smirked.  
"Tetsusaiga! COME!"

Naraku's eyes went wide as the hand the held Tetsusaiga started to shake. He looked at it as the sword lifted his hand. He grabbed the hilt with both hands as the sword dragged him a bit. Suddenly his grasp weakend to the force and the sword slipped from his claws. Tetsusaiga flew into the hilt as Inuyasha took it out again. It flashed brightly. Inuyasha smirked to the swords thankful aura. Kagome smiled behind him as he lifted it. Sesshoumaru backed away as Tetsusaiga glowed. The outlining of the spears stuck out in the light. Sesshoumaru's eyes went wide as Inuyasha lifted Tetsusaiga and swong it. The spears flew.

"Kongousouha!"

Naraku's eyes widend to it too. The spears spread in all directions. He transported before they could hit him. The mountin crumbled a bit as the spears embedded into it's inner walls. Naraku reappered and glared at Inuyasha. 'Damn, he transported.' Inuyasha's eyes went wide as Naraku lifted his hand. Inuyasha turned and pushed Kagome away as the force pushed him forward again. But this time the force made his undershirt dissentegrate. He flew into the wall before him. Kagome sat up and screamed his name. Soon running over to the hanyou. She sat down beside him and turned him over. He was knocked out and wasn't moving.

"Inuyasha!"

A tear slid down her cheek. It's trail glowing pink as the tear fell on his cheek. Suddenly a pink aura formed around his body as his eyes flinched. He open them and looked at her.

"Ka...gome..."

"Save your strength."

"Feh. I'm fine."

He tried to sit up but soon grabbed his stomach. The undenying pain struck him hard as he moaned. Kagome layed him down.

"Stay there."

"Kagome. No."

"Yes!"

She stood up and glared at Naraku. She lifted up her hand as her aura flowed brightly around her.

"Miroku! Get everyone out of here!"

He looked at her worried and was about to not go.

"GO!"

He nodded and lifted Sango onto Kirara, then Inuyasha. Shippou took Kome and ran out. Sesshoumaru started to walked out and looked at Kagome. She saw him nod and then he left. Miroku pulled himself onto Kirara as Kohaku patted her back. Miroku looked at her.

"BE CAREFUL!"

She nodded and then saw Inuyasha sit up. Miroku grabbed him and he screamed.

"Kagome!"

She looked away as she sensed them fly out. Her aura spread to her hand. All her power formed in the ball before her hand. Naraku's eyes went wide. She sent the ball flying. It glowed brightly as it shot forward, hitting him full on, too quick for him to get away. The ball exploded as he dissentegrated withen it. The blast of power from the ball explanded. The group got out as the pink blast come up after them. Inuyasha hopped off and landed on the ground. He flinched then rose and ran towards the falling mountin.

"KAGOME!"

Part of the mountin was crumbling as he ran forward. The part were Kagome was. The dust flew as he ran towards the pile of rubble. He started digging uncontrollably, yelling her name. Miroku ran forward and grabbed him. He struugled from his grasp as her kept yelling her name. His tears flying freely. Sesshoumaru stood next to Kagura as he looked at her. She held her chest and then looked at him.

"He's dead."

* * *

(A/N:)

SORRY FOR THE MISTAKES IF THERE ARE ANY! My computer isn't letting me use the internet for long periods of time, so please mind me. Please review...and ARIGATO MY GREAT REVIEWERS!

Please review!

JA!

-_Liz_-


	31. 31BackToMyTime

"KAGOME!"

His claws were digging in the dirt harsly. He screamed her name over and over again. He could feel the burn of the tears that scrapped across his skin. He could feel his heart cracking away every second. He was sure he would die, if he couldn't have her. He could hear the wails of his companions around him, could see the tears that fell from Shippou's eyes as he dug faster and faster. Inuyasha ignored the blood that trickled down his hands, as his skin broke on the many sharp rocks before him. He pushed Miroku away whenever the monk tried to calm him. He ignored every noise around him. All he could hear was his heart beat and his breathe intill...

"Inu...Yasha..."

His eyes went wide as he spun his head to the side. The whole group gasped when they saw her. She fell to her knees and looked at him with tears. He rose and ran to her. Sitting down before her she looked him in his eyes then flew into his arms. He didn't know if he could believe that it was her infront of him. But as the sent of her came to his nose, her touch that burned on his exposed skin, he knew, it was her. He embrace her and then lifted her. Sango looked in confusion but happiness at the same time. Shippou was crying with happiness. Inuyasha looked down at her face as she snuggled against him. 'Kagome...'

Sesshoumaru looked with wide eyes. 'How! How did she!' He could feel her walk forward. He turned to see Kagura walk towards Inuyasha. The hanyou turned and glared at her. She stopped mid-stride and spoke.

"I would like to thank you both...for freeing me. Although Kanna wasn't so fortunate..."

Kagura turned to see her sister's lifeless body on the floor. Then she turned back to Inuyasha and smiled.

"I don't think she would have done very well anyways. She didn't know what it ment to love..."

Sesshoumaru stepped over the lifeless youkai's body and took the hilt of Tetseiga. Kagura turned as Inuyasha looked the way. Tetseiga pulsed over her body and Sesshoumaru put it back, then turned to Kagura.

"She does not wish to return..."

Kagura nodded, "I did not believe she would."

Inuyasha turned to his companions and smiled.

"Lets go guys."

They nodded and rose. Miroku pushed Sango on Kirara as Kohaku pulled her up, then he hopped on too. Kome gave Shippou a hankerchief from her kimono and the kit took it kindly. He changed into a seagull again and nelt down for Kome to get on. Inuyasha looked at his brother. Sesshoumaru turned his head, feeling his brother's eyes on him. They stared at eachother for alittle while till Inuyasha turned away and ran, the group behind him following. The air whipped Sesshoumaru's hair as he watched his brother dissapear in the thick forest. His amber eyes locked with the sky as the wind whispered to him. '_thank you...my son...' _He nodded and looked at Kagura as she started to take a feather from her hair, with Kanna in her arms.

"Kagura."

She turned to him and her crimson eyes locked with his amber.

"You could come to stay at my castle...if you wish..."

She smiled, "I would like that."

-

Kagome opened her eyes as the tree outside her window caused spots of sun to reach the wall opposite her. She smiled and sat up, turning to see Inuyasha behind her. She bent down and kissed his head, soon getting up and going out into the hallway. She stepped down the stairs and saw her mother, drinking tea and looking out the window from the table.

"Mama?"

Mrs.Higurashi turned to her daughter with a smile.

"Hello Kagome. Are you feeling better?"

Kagome pulled out a chair and sat in it, then looked at her mother.

"I think i'll be ready to go back tomorrow..."

"Ah, thats good."

Kagome clutched the ball around her neck. Kaede had restored the Shikon no Tama to it's original shape, since Kagome was able to retrieve the last peices before the mountin crumbled on her. She couldn't remember it fully, but she swore that she heard Midoriko's voice whisper to her as the light of the Shikon no Tama formed around her, and transferred her out of the mountin, before she was crushed. She smiled and lifted the ball to her eyes.

"Have you purified it yet?"

Kagome shook her head and set the jewel back into her blouse.

"I'm going to wait."

She turned her head as the doorbell of the house rang. She rose and told her mother she would get it. She walked gently through the house as she heard the chimes of the doorbell come to her again. She slowly opened the door to a women. She was wearing a purple sundress, with a matching hat, rather big but went well with the dress. Her big sunglasses hid her eyes as she lifted her head. The women smiled. She looked like she came from a rich home and Kagome looked at her curiously.

"Can I help you?"

"Kagome. Can you not reconize my face?"

Kagome could feel the jyaki around the women, "Not with those glasses."

The women laughed and took them off. Her cinnamon eyes confused Kagome more. 'Odd. She's a demon, but she doesn't look like one.' The women laughed again.

"This is good. My concealment is working."

"What?"

The women laughed again and lifted her hand to her face. When she moved it away Kagome's eyes bugged.

"K-K-Kagura!"

Kagura laughed, "Yes it is me Kagome."

Kagome stepped back, "How?"

Kagura stepped into the house. She looked around a bit the looked at Kagome.

"Me and Sesshoumaru are still alive in your time Kagome. He told me not to come here intill he was certain you had defeated Naraku. And well when we both felt it was done, I told him I would visit you."

Kagome gave her a confused face.

"Sesshoumaru and you?"

Kagura laughed again, "Yes."

Kagome put her hand on her head and sunk on the couch. Kagura sat in a chair beside her.

"Well I should tell you why I came here..."

Kagome looked up.

"I wanted to thank you, for setting-"

"KAGOME! I SMELL-"

Inuyasha stopped udruptly and looked at the women beside Kagome.

"K-K-K-K"

She laughed again, "Yes Inuyasha, it is me."

"H-H-H"

She smiled, "Me and Sesshoumari are still alive in this time Inuyasha."

He sunk on the couch next to Kagome, the same way she did. Kagura smiled.  
"I wanted to thank you for setiing me free. I hope you will come visit us soon. I must be going." She stood, "Sesshoumaru wished for me to meet him for lunch."

Kagome looked up, "Your leaving, already!"

She smiled, "Do not worry. We'll see eachother again."

Kagome nodded and walked with Kagura to the door, Inuyasha behind her. Kagura took a card from her purse and gave it to Kagome.

"If you want to call, there's our number. I'll be seeing you."

Kagome waved as she walked out. She looked down at the card and gasped.

"I-I-Inuyasha..."

"What wench?"

"Look."

Inuyasha took the card and saw a drawing on the back. There was his face, with ears and fangs. It was a children's drawing and next to it said, 'To Uncle Yash, from Dairiki.' Inuyasha smiled as the kid's attempt to write. He looked at Kagome and she smiled.

"Looks like the basterd did have pups."

Kagome playfully hit him, "Inuyasha!"

He smiled and picked her up, putting her over his shoulder. He pushed his ears against his head when she squealed and started slapping his back.

"Put me down!"

He walked into the kitchen to see Mrs.Higurashi with Kagomes bag. He took it from her and swong it over his other shoulder.

"Ja Mrs.H."

She smiled, "Ja Inuyasha. Ja Kagome."

Kagome pushed herself up on her elbows.  
"Ja Mama!"

"Come back soon!"

"I WILL!"

Inuyasha opened the shrine doors and looked back, then waved at Mrs.Higurashi before he went down the steps and jumped into the well. The well welcomed the two as it sent them back, into time. He put her down and let her walk. She smiled and took his hand as they walked to Kaede's village. She smiled as the birds sun in the summer sun. As much as she tried she couldn't forget this place, ever. She looked ahead to see Sango waving to them and little Kome in her hands with Kirara. Shippou ran to her and Kagome let go of Inuyasha's hand, catching the kitsune that hurdled himself into her arms.

"Kagome! How are you feeling!"

"Much better now. Thank you for asking Shippou."

He just smiled brightly. Inuyasha chuckled and walked forward with her. Kaede greeted them as the walked through the mat. Miroku looked up and smiled.

"I'm happy you two returned."

Kagome smiled and nodded. She set Shippou down as Inuyasha put her bag down as well. She looked up to see them all staring at her. She became confused.

"What?"

Kaede spoke first, "Ye should purify that soon Kagome."

Miroku nodded and so did Sango. Kagome looked down at the jewel the shinned on her neck. She turned to Inuyasha and he nodded. He took her hand and dragged her out of the house. The group followed behind as he lead them to the well. Kagome looked at it a bit. She remembered what her and Inuyasha agreed on. What wish they would make. Kagome kneeled before the well and put her two palms on it. She concentrated hard as her aura built up around her. She smiled as the Shikon no Tama's warmness formed around her.

'_Kagome_.'

Kagome listened to the women's voice that sounded so familiar.

_'Midoriko?'_

_'Yes Kagome, it is me.'_

_'How...?'_

_'You have set me free Kagome. The battle I once fought is over, arigatou.'_

_'Douitashimashite.'_

_'Kagome, you wish for something...'_

_'Yes...'_

_'You wish for the possibility that your companions could pass through the well.'_

_'Yes.'_

_'I am grateful to you, and for this, I shall grant your wish. For the purest of the heart, you deserve anything. You have loved, cherished, and gave to those around you. Never change your ways, miko of legend...'_

_'I won't...'_

Kagome opened her eyes to the immense warmness that eminated around her. She saw her friends look down as they glowed pink. The well under her fingers glowed brightly. They all gasped as the glow around them rose up into the sky. Kagome could hear Midoriko's last sentence.

_'Don't forget to love eachother...'_

They all looked at Kagome. Kagome lifted her hands to look at the Shikon no Tama. As she lifted it to her eyes, the ball was as clear as glass. It's glow no longer exsisted, but it shinned in the afternoon sun. She smiled and looked up to the sky.

'I won't Midoriko...I won't...'

She looked at Inuyasha and he smiled at her. She rose and went beside him and then looked at the confused group around them.  
"Miroku. You first..."

His lifted a eyebrow as his confused expression took over his features. She pointed at the well. He looked at it and then became more confused. Kagome shook her head and grabbed Shippou and went on the ledge.

"Kagome?"

She turned to the kit.

"Don't worry Shippou."

She jumped down. The light of the timeslip opened. The group ran to the well and looked down. Inuyasha yelled down.

"Kit! You down there!"

His voice echoed as he sniffed.

"Nope. His gone alright."

"H-H-How?"

Inuyasha smiled and turned to Sango.

"Your turn."

She gasped.

"B-B-But!"

"No buts."

Sango gulped as she took Kome and Kirara. She looked back at Kohaku and Miroku. Miroku nodded as she climbed on the ledge. She looked down.

"Here it goes."

She jumped and Miroku and Kohaku ran to the well. The light flashed again and Miroku yelled down to see if she was there. Nothing. He gulped and grabbed Kohaku and sat on the ledge. Kohaku and him looked at Inuyasha. He nodded and they looked down and gulped. The hayou sighed and walked over, pushing them into the well. They screamed but soon stopped as the timeslip warmed them. They sighed as their feet touched the bottom gently. They heard noises above and looked up. There was Sango climbing out of the well. Their eyes went wide as the light returned and Inuyasha came infront of them. He looked down at the two.

"Come on baka's."

They stood and climbed up the ladder. Kagome pulled them up and they all looked around.

"Are we...?" said Sango.

She nodded.

"How...?" said Miroku.

Inuyasha snorted, "Keh. The wench wished that you guys could come through the well."

Miroku scratched his head, "What about your wish Inuyasha?"

The hanyou blushed and turned to walk up the stairs. He opened the shrine doors as the others came up behind him. They all gasped. The shrine was something new to them. Shippou and Kome held their noses.

"Ew! What is that smell!" They both said.

"Keh. Get used to it. You'll be around here more often."

They sighed and removed their hands from their faces. They walked through the courtyard as Kagome saw Souta walk up. He looked at the group in confusion.

"Kagome?"

She nodded, "Come meet my friends Souta."

"How did they-"

"Long story short. I wished for them to be able to come through the well."

Souta bent down to Shippou. "You must be Shippou, and this is Kome."

They nodded. He looked at the Kirara beside Kome.

"And this is Kirara?"

She mewed and he smiled as he looked up.

"And you Miroku and Sango?"

They two nodded. Souta looked to the side to see a boy.

"Is this...Kohaku?"

Kagome nodded to her brother. He turned to the boy.

"Cool!"

He ran and took the kids hand. Running inside with him, "I got lots to show you man!"

They giggled. Shippou looked up.

"Kagome?"

"Yes?"

"Who was that?"

She laughed, "That's Souta. Why don't you guys go intriduce yourselves to my mom while I talk to Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha."

He nodded and the three youkai went into the house.

Sango smiled and looked at Kagome.

"What did you want to talk about?"

"You guys. I wanted to know if you wished to stay in my time?"

Sango looked at Miroku then back at her.

"There are some things I wish to do before I permentantly stay here."

Kagome nodded understanding. 'Sango needs to say goodbye to her people before she comes here...'

Miroku took her hand and walked into the house. Kagome turned to Inuyasha and embraced him. "Finally we are all going to be together..."

"Better, we all belong here."

She nodded against his chest and lifted her head. She pulled him down to her lips. She pulled away.

"Now I just have to finish school."

She pulled away from him and walked towards the house.

"What! Hold on a second wench!"

He ran in the house behind her and closed the door.

* * *

(A/N:)

Well, there's the story...except for the**_EPILOGUE_** i'm going to make...AND YES THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL! Read the next chapter...and I'll tell you the name of my new story...

Definitions:  
_Dairiki_-Immense Physical Strength  
_Jyaki_-Youkai Power  
_Baka_-Fool

Please review!

**DON'T FORGET THE EPILOGUE!**

Arigatou guys!

-_Liz_-


	32. 32Epilogue10YearsLater

**_10 Years Later_**

* * *

Kome opened the door of the house as Shippou's car beeped. 

"Hold on!"

She turned.

"JA MOM! I'm going to school now!"

The women walked out of the kitchen and gave the girl her lunch, then kissed her on the cheek.

"Promise me you'll watch the kids tonight while me, dad, Kagome and Inuyasha go out for dinner."

Kome sighed, "Fine..."

The women smiled as the girl hugged her.

"Ja mom."

"Ja Kome."

The girl opened the door and went outside. She waved and went in the car and it drove off.

"Sango?"

She turned after closing the door.

"Yes hun?"

"Benkotsu is running around naked again."

Sango's eyes followed the naked boy who ran past her. She caught the boy and brought him to his room. She set him down and knelt down to his level.

"Now Ben, what did I say about that?"

The small boy opened his brown eyes, "Don't run around the house naked..."

She nodded, "Good, now get dressed. You don't want to miss your first day of second grade do you?"

The kid smile, "NOPE! And Beppin will be in my class too!"

Sango rubbed his head, "Yes she will be. Now get dressed. Your a big boy now, you can do it."

Sango turned her head as she heard the door open.

"Aneue!"

She smiled and walked out of Benkotsu's room.

"Kohaku! How are you?"

He came up to her and hugged her.  
"Great, now where is my nephew?"

"Uncle Ko!"

Kohaku lifted the kid and held him.

"Oi Ben! How are you?"

"I'm good."

"Ready for school?"

"YEP!"

"Kohaku?"

Kohaku turned to Miroku.

"Hey man. How are you?"

"I'm doing well. How is that job of yours doing?"

He chuckled, "Well being a personal body guard for Kagura isn't much but how about you with Sesshoumaru?"

Miroku laughed and looked at his watch.

"Should be going to him now..."

He walked up to Sango and kissed her, then kissed his son's head and then patted Kohaku on the head. Kohaku turned to him.

"Oi! I'm not a kid anymore man!"

Miroku chuckled, "Well, I must be going. I'll see you tonight hun."

Sango nodded as he left. Kohaku turned to her.  
"What you guys doing tonight?"

"Sesshoumaru and Kagura invited me, Miroku, Kagome and Inuyasha out to eat."

"Ah."

They turned as they heard two cars beep and then heard one pull up in the driveway.

"That must be them."

Benkotsu squealed and hopped out of Kohaku's arms to the door. He opened it to a ambered eyed little girl. She smiled big.

"Beppin!"

He hugged her and they both went inside. Sango smiled at them then looked up. She walked over and hugged the women before her, then the man beside her. Kohaku did the same.

"Oi guys, I got to go. Kagura needs me by early today."

"Tell her we all say hello."

"I will Kagome. Ja!"

"Ja!" they all said.

Inuyasha looked at Sango and smiled.

"Shippou volunteered to help baby-sit with Kome."

Sango laughed, "I guess thats okay, but they might have a hard time with little Beppin no doubt."

Kagome grinned, "Yeah. She takes after her baka of a father too well."

"Oi!"

The two women laughed.

"Well come in make yourselves at home."

They sat at the kitchen table while Sango made some tea. She set out the cups and Kagome spoke up.

"Should we be bringing them soon?"

Sango looked up, "You two talked this over with eachother?"

They nodded and Inuyasha spoke, "The kit misses the place badly, and I was thinking of showing Beppin where me and the kit came from..."

"Yes. Me and Miroku have thought about showing the taijya no mura to Benkotsu..."

Kagome smiled, "Then it set."

The all turned to a knock at the front door, and they all rose. Sango opened it.

"Dairiki?"

The black haired boy smile, "Oi Sango. Is Uncle Yash here?"

She let him in. "Yeah."

He came face to face with him.

"Hey kid. What's up?"

Dairiki smiled, "Can I borrow some money...?"

"Feh! Why didn't you ask your father?"

He flinched, "Well, he always asks me what I need it for..."

Inuyasha's curious expression struck him, "Okay. What do you need it for?"

He blushed, "Does it really matter?"

Inuyasha crossed his arms, "Yep."

He sighed, "Okay, I need it to get a girl something."

"A girl eh?"

"Come on can I just have the money?"

Inuyasha chuckled and threw him a fifty dollar bill.

"That should be enough kid."

"Thanks uncle Yash."

"No problem. How you getting to school kid?"

The kid smiled, "How do you think? I'm running."

"Kid you know what your father said..."

Dairiki chuckled, "I know. My sister is bringing me."

"Okay good. Tell Rin we all say hi."

"Okay! Talk to you guys later."

They all waved as he left.

"Damn. My brothers family is getting too big."

Kagome smiled and took his hand while she rubbed her belly.

"Our will soon too."

* * *

(A/N:)

Okay Thats a rap.

I'm deciding on making a sequel to this story called **_Forever Yours_**. Hopefully my readers will go to this story next...If not THANKS AGAIN FOR YOUR WONDERFUL REVIEW GUYS!

Definitions:

_Benkotsu_-brute courage  
_Beppin_-pretty girl

I'll start Forever Yours very VERY soon!

Ja and arigatou!

-_Liz_-

* * *

Thanks to my reviewers

Giselle (not signed in)  
YoukoMayu  
lettuce/InuYasha/Poke/Yugi/SIT  
animewiz  
cuteinuearsforever  
Samurai Fish  
Ameku Kanitsuki  
Cute Miko  
Terra (not signed in)  
Kialla  
InuandKagforever (not signed in)  
froggiesrcool (not signed in)  
Krissy119  
Inus-chick07  
Jinise (not signed in)  
KInasha14  
Caileigh (not signed in)  
miko-kilala  
xblackmoonx  
sharon (not signed in)  
suppup17  
Sassy-Sorceress  
kelly (not signed in)  
DarkLuver  
bnm (not signed in)  
angel (not signed in)  
SilverWolf2214 (not signed in)  
inufanatic (not signed in)  
Shippou's Gal  
uniquechic  
john (not signed in)  
angelchan3 (not signed in)  
inuyashagal (not signed in)  
E.J.A. Roberts (not signed in)  
xXAlana BlackXx  
biawutnow (not signed in)  
Maroon Goddess  
Serenity Usagi Malfoy  
Theblackdemoness  
kagome018  
Inu-hou (not signed in)  
Alanna Lee  
Arianna  
Tweak The Ears  
Black Betty

Arigatou! You guys really helped me to make a great story and to keep going with my story! Make sure you guys read **_Forever Yours _**and review! I need all the help I could get and you guys were the best!

**_FOREVER YOURS IS NOW POSTED!_**

* * *

Special thanks to the people who read!  
EVEN IF YOU DIDN'T REVIEW YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME TOO!


End file.
